My Hero Academia: hero psycho
by Lrgomez12
Summary: En la clase de la case A hay alguien quien oculta su verdadero ser, es una persona con un pasado terrible y tomo malas desiciones pero ahora intenta ser un heroe, esta persona conoce al verdadero midoriya y una persona quen el pasado fue tanto aliado para el. (Izuku inteligente y fuerte , chica oc).
1. capitulo 1

**-Izuku es inteligente y no se altera rasgos mucho de la personalidad de la creación por el autor, tener diferentes habilidades no busco crear un personaje OP por que no busco crear un fanfic cualquiera donde el personaje principal pueda hacer todo y izuku no es un villano ni será un villano en la obra.**

**\- (izuku x toga) no es el objetivo principal de la obra, pero será tratado como los temas principales, entonces esperen hasta capítulos más avanzados para que esto sea como parte de la trama.**

**-la historia tomará como punto de inicio el festival de deportes.**

**-habrá personajes originales creados por mi para poder ****así**** crear más tramas y más posibilidades en la obra.**

**-bakugou tendrá desarollo personaje si busca una obra que solo odie al personaje, esta no es, buscar construir una personalidad de bakugou durante la obra.**

**-la historia tendrá mucho texto no menos de 1500 palabras por capítulo, no solo será diálogos entre dos personajes se describirán la mayoría de los eventos que pasan en el capítulo de grandes párrafos de texto.**

**-habrá otro sistema de poder diferente al de los caprichos en el capítulo avanzado pero no será un sistema de otras obras, será una creación mía que se fusiona con el tema de los caprichos.**

**-se actualiza cuando se puede ademas no hago avisos, y edita la historia cuando vea que sea necesario para mejorar la calidad de la obra.**

**-por favor esta es mi primera historia cualquier falta de ortografía y de gramática que pueda afectar la lectura por favor enserio avisen en los comentarios para que despues sera corregida o cualquier sugerencia que mejore la experiencia de lectura por favor escribid, yo intento aprender con vuestra ayuda y sugerencias sera mucho mas facil.**

**-boku no hero academia no me pertenecen.**

**Muchas gracias disfrute de la obra**

Durante la batalla caballería en los últimos momentos mientras todos se volcan caos, todos preocupados por alcanzar la estar entre los cuatro mejores equipos al final, todos exhiben sus peculiaridades para poder a su objetivo.

Izuku se preocupaba por mantener su cinta en la cabeza de 10 millones, mientras todos intentaban llegar a él, pero durante un momento el equipo de trabajo intentaba conseguir su cinta llegando muy cerca de ellos, pero un momento del enfrentamiento tokoyami activo su sombra oscura para atacar al equipo de tooru pero fue evitado Jirou con sus auriculares que lograron aturdir al equipo de midoriya, lo suficiente para que tooru llegue a midoriya, logro picarle un ojo con una mano a midoriya, para que con la otra lograse quitarle su cinta mientras estaba desconcentrado, luego de eso Izuku logro volver a recuperarse rápidamente para atrapar un tooru sujetando su mano con la suya al hacer eso específicamente una sensación diferente una sensación familiar en el tacto con su piel que lo distrajo un segundo,pero eso fue aprovechado por Jirou que usa su quirk para poder aturdirlos para que su equipo pudiese huir.

No duro mucho para los otros equipos se dieron cuenta de quien tenía ahora, el premio máximo, Fueron todos tras el grupo de tooru, el equipo de todoroki saliendo vencedor obteniendo el premio.

Luego de toda la competencia que había tenido éxito solo sobraron cinco grupos con puntos, lamentablemente uno de esos grupos no iba a poder seguir para la próxima etapa de la competencia, ese grupo era el de tooru dejándolos solo con 25 puntos al final, pero la competencia pedía que solo hubiéramos cuatro grupos con la mayoría de puntos que fueron todoroki, bakugou, shinsou, midoriya, el último que gracias a su amigo tokoyami consiguieron la cinta de 615 de todoroki que al final alcanzó la cinta de midoriya de 10 millones.

El equipo de midoriya festejo por eso, pero aun para midoriya había algo durante la competencia que había dejado alterado que combustible el contacto con la mano de tooru, él tenía una teoría que había demostrado, midoriya llego a mei.

Izuku dijo "mei, puedo hablar contigo un poco".

Mei dijo "claro" luego de eso ambos se alejaron más lejos de la mayoría.

Mei dijo "que necesitas amigo de mi".

Izuku dijo "corta la actuación, necesito que me sigas el juego por un rato, tengo una teoría que necesito demostrar, entonces necesito de tu celular y tu reloj digital" la mirada de cambio de aun entusiasmo que siempre tuvo que mostraba a todas las personas a una de leve irritación, ella es una de las pocas conocía verdadera cara de midoriya izuku, porque se vio obligada a fingir no conocer izuku durante todo el festival y antes de él un pedido del propio midoriya, para todos ella y midoriya no conocidos ninguna clase de relación, pero en verdad ella conoció a izuku desde que él tenía 6 años en circunstancias especiales y extrañas para la mayoría de las personas, y desde entonces ella fue la principal ayudante o socia de izuku en todos los problemas que él se metió y en cualquier nueva idea que él quiere poner en marcha.

Mei dijo "para que necesites eso al final, puedes explicarme que clase teoría disparatada tuviste ahora".

Izuku dijo "necesito eso para crear un dispositivo de localización de un tipo de tecnología en específico, y segundo conoces la tira cómica del" chistes que solo un espía secreto puede entender "" ella lo miró mirando con una cara de problemas me vas a meter esta vez, ella ya conociendo a izuku desde largo tiempo, solo acepto lo que él dijo, la teoría izuku se basaba en la teoría que él había llamado "chistes que solo un espía secreto puede entender" que se entiende por el hecho simple que si entiendes el chiste eres un espía secreto, esta teoría se puede aplicar a cualquier situación que se necesite descubrir un individuo que está oculto, aplicación de esta forma se hace algo que solo el individuo con las características que tu buscas puede entender en el momento que este mas distraído,lo que se puede hacer especificar entre un chiste o cualquier acto que tome al individuo por sorpresa y tiene que ser un acto que haga que dicho individuo actúe subconscientemente o algo que él se vea obligado a hacer, y así revelando su tapadera, en este caso si era un chiste.

Mientras se marcaba el final de esta etapa, todos estaban a punto de retirarse para un descanso y almuerzo antes de la próxima etapa.

Izuku dijo para mei "Мама, я могу качаться с дедушкой, а мама говорит, что нет сына, пока мы не узнаем, кто è cé conme con el ícono hasta que sepamos quien los ahorco ".

Muchos otros alumnos no entendieron lo que él dijo pero solo tres de ellos se rieron uno era shinsou, mei que aun sabiendo para que era todo eso le preguntó gracioso y el tercer alumnos que se rio levemente fue tooru, que automáticamente se detuvo pero eso demostró que la teoría de Izuku era cierta, lo que Izuku había dicho era una historia de humor negro, en ruso que el savia que era la lengua natal de la persona que él había descubierto.

Tooru se dio cuenta de lo que Izuku hizo, porque los hizo y se acercó a él, muchos alumnos no sabían lo que pasaban en el momento, solo se quedaron viendo.

Izuku dijo "puedes dejar de usar ese capricho de invisibilidad o en serio no puede apagarlo y por favor dime que estás usando algo por debajo ahora mismo".

Tooru dijo "claro que puedo pagarlo qué clase de idiota crees que soy y sí llevo ropa por debajo no soy una exhibicionista".

Ella hizo un nivel de esfuerzo y se arrepintió de su peculiaridad comenzó a apagarse apareciendo una figura cada vez más visible, hasta que apareció una figura de un adolescente con un cuerpo atlético, de facciones faciales parecidas a la de momo, con ojos de color violeta, con muy leves bolsas debajo de los ojos de noches mal dormidas, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro y un pelo de color violeta oscuro que le llegaba hasta los hombros, puesto para atrás casi como si usase gel para mantenerlo de esa forma pero tenía partes del nivemente des coordenadas, también lleva un top deportivo negro que le cubría hasta el ombligo también había varias cicatrices por todos sus cuerpos la mayoría eran muy pequeñas, una muy grande que parecía que le cortaba la palma de la mano entera en dos,que en dicho brazo había una pulsera elástica y en su garganta un collar negro con lo que tenía circuitos electrónicos apareciendo.

Todos sus compañeros que se quedarán perplejos por ver la verdadera forma de toorú, hasta aizawa que fingía dormir para ver toda la situación.

Tooru dijo "Tardaste menos tiempo de lo que pensaba andarte cuenta que estaba aquí no, que me retrasó" Todos la miraron con cara confuso a las palabras.

Izuku luego dijo "Tu mano aun tienes la cicatriz que te hice en nuestra pelea en Montreal".

Tooru dijo "enserio fue eso solo que me delato".

Izuku dijo "también modifiqué el celular y el reloj de mei para verificar si había algún tipo de artefacto que tuviese alguna tecnología de modificación de voz y también el chiste lo dije así lo para asegurarme que tú eras tú, al final qué persona además de tu comprensión un chiste de humor negro en ruso tan rápido y te reirías, además con las pruebas anteriores a estas ya era suficiente, pero quería que me confirmaran "izuku le seleccionó a ella en el celular y reloj de mei levemente desarmado con algunos cables uniendolos.

Tooru dijo "discúlpame si no soy tan bueno como tú y yo con los inventos para poder crear un artefacto tan complejo para poder no ser localizado por algo hecho por ti o por ella".

Izuku dijo "tu actuación fue muy buena".

Tooru dijo "gracias me esforcé un montón, es mi talento Shakespeariano para la actuación".

Hasta que escucharon a mei y shinsou decir el unísono sorprendidos "psyko".

De repente mina exasperada dijo "alguien me puede explicar qué está pasando aquí".

Izuku dijo "luego les explicaremos esto todos, pero ahora debemos descansar un poco para la próxima etapa".

Es respuesta fue suficiente para la mayoría de su clase de confianza en la palabra de él, empezando a irse para el descanso.

Izuku dijo "pero tú y yo vamos a hablar sobre todo esto en lugar más privado".

Psyko dijo "comprendido, pero quiero comer algo".

Izuku dijo "vamos a comer algo a fuera de una de esas tiendas de comida, tu pago".

Psyko ella respondió "perfecto".

_**aleta**_

_**comenten lo que les parecio el capitulo, para yo ir mejorando en la escrita y en la historia, gracias.**_


	2. Capítulo 2

Mientras todos se encontraban en el descanso 1 hora para la próxima etapa del festival. los alumnos estaban en su almuerzo para recuperar fuerzas para la próxima etapa varios de la clase A del curso de héroes estaban levemente alterados por lo ocurrido en el fin de la última etapa con sus dos compañeros midoriya y hagakure o mejor de decir psyko. Muchos allí esperaban la respuesta de lo que estaba pasando de sus compañeros.

Especialmente mina que tenía una relación cercana con su amiga hagakure, entre todos los temas que hablaban en el grupo de la clase a que estaban sentados almorzando, ella pregunto todo lo que sus compañeros querían saber y dijo "que pasó allí entre hagakure y midoriya, acaso ella podía apagar su quirk todo el tiempo, y porque se ocultaba de midoriya, qué relación tienen ellos dos" dijo ella causando que muchos de sus compañeros la miraran.

luego lida dijo "creo esto no es algo que nosotros debemos pensar ahora estamos a casi la mitad del festival deportivo y creo de debemos espera ellos nos lo respondan, debemos enfocarnos en el festival".

bakugou dijo con su tono habitual "por qué no se callan, dejen de preguntarse de la relación del nerd y chica invisible, me están cansando todos ustedes esa manía de querer darle atención al nerd y si tiene tantas dudas por que no le preguntan al erizo pelo violeta y chica de ojos locos que aparentemente la conocen y se callan de una maldita vez"

luego todos quedaron en silencio y luego mirarán a una mesa solitaria donde estaba los mencionados respectivamente por bakugou, que también escucharon lo que el rubio dijo y se quedaron con una cara de confusión, y preguntándose por que todavía se relacionaban con midoriya.

Luego de eso varias personas de su clase fueron hasta esa mesa para intentar sacar algunas respuestas, la primera a preguntar fue mina que dijo "pueden respondernos algunas preguntas", luego lida dijo "mina creo que debemos respetar su privacidad y no molestarlos a ellos con nuestras dudas" entonces mina dijo "ves tú también tienes preguntas que quieres saber, porque no me dejas por lo menos hacer un par de preguntas y si no quieren respondernos me quedo callada", después de eso lida no dijo nada .

shinsou se la quedó mirando pensando en las situaciones que lo metía midoriya, como vengarse después de todos esto, suspiró y dijo "dado que estoy hoy de buen humor y te responderé que quieres saber".

Mina automáticamente dijo con su habitual energía "qué relación tiene midoriya y tooru" esa pregunta causó varias miradas de varios alumnos.

Shinsou dijo "son amigos muy extraños esa es toda la definición que puedo darte sobre ellos".

Mina dijo "de donde se conocen ellos"

Shinsou dijo "yo no tengo esa información pregúntale a mei ella sabe más sobre esto".

Luego se cambió su foco de atención a la chica de cabellos rosa que aun masticaba su comida que pensaba que midoriya no le pagaba lo suficiente para esto.

Mei luego de terminar de comer dijo "prefiero no responder ninguna pregunta que tenga que ver con psyko, mejor pregúntales al de pelo violeta o púrpura sobre las relaciones de midoriya al final él es su primo no es así" luego ella miró shinsou con una cara diciendo "ahora la pelota es tuya no vuelvas a intentar joderme devuelta".

Luego de eso todos se sorprendieron sobre por la respuesta dada por mei del parentesco entre shinsou y midoriya haciendo varios pensaran que erróneamente que por su parecido ahora era obvio el parentesco.

Shinsou dijo "las preguntas que responderé son sobre ellos no sobre mí, entonces si no me vas preguntar algo me puedo ir, además tu mei tú eres la asistente de midoriya no y también trabajaste varias veces con psyko estoy en lo correcto, porque no quieres responder sus preguntas también". Varios alumnos se quedaron pensando en las palabras de dichas por shinsou sobre la relación entre mei y midoriya, especialmente uraraka, bakugou y lida quienes en la clase más conocían midoriya, que jamás escucharon a izuku hablar sobre mei o la vieron cerca de el para poder decir si tenían cualquier tipo de relación entre ellos.

Mei dijo "primero no soy su ayudante soy su socia, segundo yo no quiero hablar nada de psyko primero porque es mi amiga y tercero es por la misma razón que estas "feliz" ahora que es porque psyko es muy poderosas e muy fuerte y no quiero tener problemas con ella por hablar demasiado".

En la duda de lo que se decía que parecía casi contrarían te que lo decía ella, Kirishima dijo "¿porque él estaría feliz por ella ser fuerte?".

Mei dijo "discúlpame te explicare porque él está feliz, él está feliz porque ella No va participar en la próxima etapa del festival, porque si ella participe las chances de cualquiera aquí de ganar le a ella exceptuando claramente a midoriya sería igual cero".

Eso causo que varios alumnos de toda la sala mirasen a lo que se estaba hablando en esa mesa, automáticamente ante eso bakugou dijo con un tono más alto de los habitual "en serio crees que el nerd y la chica invisible son los más fuertes de aquí y que si ella participe yo no podría ganar".

Mei dijo de forma calma "si eso es lo que dije" es molesto aún más bakugou que dijo luego "enserio tienes un problema grave en el cerebro ojos locos por que no hay nadie más fuerte que yo" ante la clara habitual reacción de bakugou varios de su clase se quedaron mirando pensando "por qué siempre actúa así" luego de eso mei dijo "él siempre es así" todo el resto de la clase dijo casi al unísono "si" luego bakugou dijo "cayesen malditos secundarios, soy yo el que voy ganar esto".

Luego de eso shinsou dijo "mejor me voy de aquí ya que no van preguntar más nada" se levantó y mientras se estaba yendo mei dijo "shinsou no me dejes aquí ellos me hacen aparecer a mí una persona cuerda" saliendo junto a él dejando a todas las personas allí desconcertadas por lo que dijo ella.

Momo dijo "ahora estás más calmas minas" que fue respondido por mina con "un poco".

Luego de eso lida dijo "entonces es bueno que nos preparemos para siguiente fase del festival".

_**fin**_

_**comenten lo que les parecio el capitulo, para yo ir mejorando en la escrita y en la historia, gracias.**_


	3. Capítulo 3

Después terminar el descanso dado para los alumnos todos los estudiantes restantes de la última etapa se juntaron en el centro del estadio enfrente de un pequeño palco.

Uraraka que como todas las chicas de su clase que se encontraban en la cafetería durante el descanso fue engañada por minetas para usar un traje de porrista con el falso pretexto de representar a la UA en el festival, ella como otros notos que izuku y tooru que estuvieron durante todos los descansos desaparecidos, estaban llegando al centro de la arena para reunirse con todos, ella fue a hablar con sus amigos y noto que tooru estaba con la parte de arriba del uniforme deportivo que no estaba usando antes e que midoriya estaba sin la suya y que tooru estaba comiendo takoyaki que posiblemente había comprado afuera del estadio y que estaban hablando algunas cosas.

Midoriya dijo "entonces no sabes nada de lo que paso en Pekín".

Psyko dijo "no, lo único que puedo descubrir sobre eso es que origami estaba en la ciudad ese día".

Midoriya dijo "eso no es mucho de su estilo hacer eso" luego de eso uraraka se acercó.

Uraraka dijo "hola chicos, donde estuvieron durante todo el descanso" luego de eso varios otros compañeros se acercaron a ellos para hablar con sus compañeros desaparecidos.

Midoriya dijo "tuve que comprarle comida psyko digo tooru".

Luego de eso lida se acercó e dijo de su forma habitual "midoriya no estuvo bien salir del estadio durante una hora que se nos fue dada para descansar y alimentarnos antes de la siguiente fase del evento, eso puede comprometer tu rendimiento en esta etapa y no solo eso sin también empujando a una compañera de clase en esa mala decisión".

Después de eso fue seguido sorprendentemente por mineta que dijo "si eres un traidor, te vas por una hora para estar solo en una cita con una chica donde nadie podía saber dónde estaban haciendo cualquier cosa posible".

Luego lida dijo "mineta no quise decir eso".

Psyko dijo "primero no estábamos haciendo cualquier tipo de esas cosas gremlin pervertido, segundo era la hora de descanso entonces fuimos a descansar y relájanos mientras comíamos una comida que nosotros compramos" ante lo primero mineta se sorprendió por el enfoque agresivo tomado por su compañera.

Luego de eso fue cortada por midoriya diciendo "comíamos y tu estas comiendo, compramos quisiste decir compre yo".

Después de que el cortado por psyko diciendo "no arruines mis argumentos con tu tecnicismo legales cerberus, lo quería decir es que nosotros encontramos nuestra forma de aprovechar el descanso de manera diferente a ustedes, eso no significa que estemos equivocados" luego de eso lida se calló para ese asunto.

Luego de eso mina llego y dijo "entonces nos van a explicar de dónde se conocen usted y como puedes ahora apagar tu quirk de invisibilidad y porque midoriya te llama psyko y porque tu voz cambio ahora".

Psyko se pronunció diciendo "primero yo siempre pude apagar mi quirk ,solo no lo hice porque no quería que midoriya me describiese ,segundo mi relación de midoriya y yo se puede definir que somos "amigos extraños" , tercero mi vos cambio porque ahora no tengo que usar mi modulador de vos para esconderme de midoriya" esas aclaraciones dada por ella hicieron les hicieron recordar primero al chico que cabello purpura y aparentemente era el primo de midoriya que también había usado ese mismo conjunto de palabras para definir la relación entre ellos.

Midoriya dijo después "y cuarto psyko es un apodo que le di yo y la etimología de psycho del inglés psicópata" todos ser sorprendieron por lo que dijo midoriya pensando porque él le daría tal apodo a un amigo.

Luego de eso tsuyu dijo "amigos extraños fue la misma frase que uso el primo de midoriya sobre ustedes".

Midoriya dijo "shinsou les hablo a ustedes sobre algo".

Jirou dijo "pasa que mina estaba muy alterada y quería respuesta sobre ustedes, entonces le preguntamos a él y la chica de pelo rosa que estaba en tu equipo que dijo de era tu ayudante".

Midoriya dijo entonces "también hablaron con mei".

Kirishima dijo "ella dijo cosas como que no quería hablar de tooru, porque no quería tener problemas con tooru".

Psyko dijo "tener problemas conmigo, jamás le hice nada a ella siempre fui amable".

Inmediatamente midoriya corto lo que estaba diciendo ella diciendo el "el incidente de Oklahoma".

Psyko con un tono levemente ofendida dijo "ahora me va responsabilizar por eso dándome mala fama, yo estaba siendo controlada mentalmente por aquel culto de adoradores de rocas mágicas, como si ella o tu nunca fueron controlados mentalmente" ante eso izuku con su lenguaje corporal diciendo prácticamente "no es mi problema", esas palabras les pusieron varias dudas de que clase de cosas ellos se metían ellos y en cuantos países ellos conocían.

Midoriya dijo "tengo una pregunta para ustedes chicas que es muy importante" todas sus compañeras lo miraron y él dijo "porque están usando ropa de porristas" eso causo una que ellas tuvieran su ánimo destrozado.

Momo dijo "minetas y kaminari nos engañaron para usar esto" mientras tanto le perpetuadores de tal acto ya habían salido corriendo, izuku estaba con una cara pensativa por el asunto.

Luego de eso psyko dijo "estas imaginándome vestida así no".

Midoriya solo dijo "sí, claro" tales palabras causo una mirada rara de parte de todos sus compañeros a midoriya ya que no estaban esperando esa respuesta del especialmente que después fue seguida por "esos es uno de mis sueños, junto con inventar warp drive y con demostrar o refutar la hipótesis de Riemann en la teoría de los números" esas palabras fueron aún más raras para todos sus compañeros.

Luego psyko dijo "es más probable tu resolver uno de los problemas del milenio que yo utilizar un uniforme de porrista".

Midoriya "yo ya te vi utilizan un uniforme de enfermera y de colegiala entonces o todos es posible y te agradezco por creer en mi capacidad intelectual para resolver problemas matemáticos".

Antes de poder continuar, se dieron cuenta que en el palco ahora encontraba midnight con una caja donde esta se sortearía los quien de los estudiantes que ganaron en la última etapa del festival iban a enfrentarse entre sí para ganar el festival, cuando termino de explicar las reglas, una mano se erguía de unos de sus compañeros, era ojiro.

_**fin**_

_**comenten lo que les parecio el capitulo, para yo ir mejorando en la escrita y en la historia, gracias.**_


	4. Capítulo 4

Todos vieron a ojiro levantar su mano y decir que no quería participar de la próxima etapa, todos quedaron sorprendidos por la acción de dicho alumno, muchos preguntaron por qué él decidió eso, él se explicó, que no se acordaba de nada que ocurrió durante la batalla de caballería diciendo que era probablemente por el quirk de shinsou, izuku, psyko y mei que sabían cómo funcionaba el poder shinsou no se sorprendieron por el efecto secundario de pérdida de memoria que sufrió ojiro, declaración de ojiro continuaba explican que su dignidad no le permitía seguir participando , varios de sus compañeros lo intentaron convencer a continuar , otro alumno de la clase b dijo lo mismo que ojiro decidió dejar también la competencia, al final de esto aisawa y present mic, decidieron dejar la decisión final a midnight, ella aceptó dicha renuncia de los alumnos.

Luego midnight declaró que "según esta demostración de honestidad y honor juvenil, se proseguirá la competencia reemplazando los dos competidores que decidieron salir, otros dos competidores del equipo con más puntos que es el equipo de tooru hagakure".

Esa declaración hizo que shinsou dijera "no", enseguida ante eso psyko dijo "que pasa erizo violeta me tienes miedo de enfrentar", varios alumnos de la clase A pudieron comprender por qué él dijo eso significaba que tooru y alias psyko podría participar en la próxima etapa y si lo que dijo mei llegará a ser cierto ellos tampoco querían enfrentarse a tooru.

Midnight dijo "tooru tu equipo tendrá que decidir dos compañeros para participar".

Psyko dijo "claro que sí profesora", enseguida psyko se juntó con su equipo para decidir quién iba participar.

Jirou dijo "todos queremos participar para que los profesionales nos vean no", todos enseguida asintieron, "entonces como los decidiremos" dijo Jirou.

Psyko "que les parece un juego de piedra papel tijera mixto entre chico y chica para decidir", todos concordaron "entonces será entre yo versus kouda y Jirou vs sato", todos aceptaron.

Luego de eso psyko dijo "profesora y de nuestro equipo iré yo y sato".

Midnight dijo "prefecto, entonces los todos los participantes ya están elegidos mostremos la combinación".

La combinación de las peleas quedó: Midoriya vs shinsou, todoroki vs sero, tokoyami vs yaoyorozu, lida vs mei, asido vs aoyama, sato vs kirishima, hagakure vs kaminari, bakugou vs uraraka.

Psyko dijo algo que sorprendió a todos "no importa lo que pase de cierta forma tu ganas" ningunos de los presentes cerca de ella comprendió lo que ella dijo, pero eso era claro solo para ella y midoriya que sabían que midoriya te ni a el objetivo principal de hacer usar a todoroki su lado izquierdo de su poder, porque durante el descanso midoriya se encontró con él, que le pidió para hablar en privado, midoriya aceptó dejando sola a psyko con su takoyaki, mientras que en otro lado midoriya hablaba con todoroki, todoroki le pregunto a midoriya si él era hijo de all might de alguna forma y otras cosas hablaron y luego de eso midoriya volvió con psyko, que le pregunto de lo que hablaron y izuku solo dijo que ahora en la próxima etapa tenía un nuevo objetivo, ella conociendo cómo era realmente es él y su verdadero poder y capacidades ,ella sabía que izuku iba dejar ganar a todoroki si usara su lado izquierdo contra él durante la batalla, en otras palabras si midoriya llegará ganarle a todoroki significaba que el no logro hacerlo usar su lado izquierdo a antes de que uno todoroki se rindiese ,dos él se acabase inconsciente o fuera del ring por cualquier motivo y para midoriya no poder ayudar a todoroki sería "perder", pero también significaba que midoriya se enfrentaría a ella en la final y él tendría una pelea de verdad contra alguien que realmente le representase alguna amenaza a para el que era ella eso para el significaba ganar ,lo que la hacía feliz.

Izuku que estaba cerca de ella dijo "sí, además si bakugou llega a luchar contra ti no exageres, por favor contrólate está en televisión nacional y él es simplemente un alumno del curso de héroes, él no es como yo o cualquier persona que estás acostumbrada a luchar no te pases de la raya" midoriya dijo porque también pensó cómo se resolverán todas las batallas, la savia que si ella y bakugou se enfrentarán en un escenario hipotético donde el logro hacer que todoroki usase su lado izquierdo y perdiendo apropósito, significa que ella no podría luchar contra él, eso le haría posiblemente descargar su frustración contra bakugou que ya era la clase de persona que tenía una personalidad que ella no tenía mucha tolerancia y ella luchando contra bakugou podría ir más allá de los límites permitidos por la competencia a lo que se define a daño causado a un compañero y es posibilidad con ella era muy grande pero él también tenía que tener confianza con ella y como él sabía que ella quería cambiar.

psyko dijo "claro que me controlare, no estoy loca".

Izuku dijo "confió en ti".

Luego de eso shinsou se acercó a midoriya le dijo "aparentemente la batalla de abertura ser entre nosotros", antes de izuku hablase ojiro lo detuvo diciendo "no respondas a sus provocaciones" izuku que atestiguo la reacción de su compañero dijo "no te preocupes ojiro no va pasar nada a mí" luego shinsou dijo "además solo vine a hablar con mi primo a quien voy hacer morder el polvo" , midoriya dijo "ni siquiera tú te crees eso" luego de eso midoriya se fue a esperar la próxima su lucha contra shinsou.

_**fin**_

_**comenten lo que les parecio el capitulo, para yo ir mejorando en la escrita y en la historia, gracias.**_


	5. Capítulo 5

Mientras present mic anunciaba con todo ánimo el inicio de la competencia, izuku estaba esperando ser llamado para iniciar la competencia, se encontró con all might.

All might dijo "demoró un poco, pero lograste dominar el all for one".

Izuku dijo un poco nervioso "no todavía me falta mucho, si me desconcentro un poco aun me puedo fracturar, pero ahora tengo unas dos nuevas técnicas que espero mostrar en esta competencia".

All might lo miró con un leve orgullo y dijo "parece que ahora tienes más confianza en ti mismo, pero según tus avances actuales parece que puedes controlar 5% del poder", izuku con esas palabras comprendía que aún tiene mucho que avanzar, all might dijo "ahora ve y gana muéstrales a todos que tú está aquí".

Inicio la primera batalla de la competencia y present mic daba una leve descripción de los competidores y explicando las reglas de la competencia, mientras tanto shinsou intentaba con sus palabras incitar a izuku decir algo, al termina la explicación presen mic dio el inicio de la competencia, durante un intento de izuku de acercarse a shinsou para iniciar la batalla, unas de las intentos incitar izuku de shinsou funciono haciendo que izuku se quedase inmóvil, ojiro que observaba esto con un rostro preocupado y sorprendido de que izuku cayese tan rápido bajo el control de shinsou .

Psyko que estaba observando esto con ojiro y sus otros compañeros dijo "no te preocupes, el solo está jugando" todos lo que estaban allí la miraron y luego volvieron a ver la pelea.

Shinsou al observar todo esto dijo "da la vuelta y sal del escenario" ante las órdenes dadas todos quedaron sorprendidos pensando que fácil acabaría esta pelea, pero quedaron más sorprendidos cuando izuku saco la lengua como un gesto de burla a shinsou y shinsou se sorprendió ante eso, pero sus acciones después demostraban una leve decepción que no hubiese funcionado.

Izuku dijo "vamos shinsou creíste que eso funcionaria, tu quirk no funciona conmigo desde que tenemos 6 años primito" todos sin excepción quedaron sumamente absortos por la declaración y sus compañeros aún más, que luego observaron tooru la miraron comprendieron que ella savia de todos esto desde el principio, ella solo les sonrió a todos devuelta.

Shinsou dijo "entonces iremos por lo clásico, bloodsport" izuku concordó con él.

shinsou dijo "sinceramente no quería competir de esta forma, realmente esperaba que tú fuese a ser afectado por mi habilidad" mientras eso izuku se quitaban la parte superior de la ropa deportiva de la ua y el que más se sorprendió por lo dicho por los competidores fue all might que savia lo que significaba esto, pero no por eso, sino porque eso significaría que izuku y shinsou estarían relacionados de alguna forma con el dichoso clan, eso preocupo a all might.

Midnight y los profesores solo observan toda esa situación pensando que iba pasar ahora en este enfrentamiento como todos los demás que estaban viendo, Izuku y shinsou estaban a cierta distancia uno del otro mirándose.

Entonces izuku "las reglas son simples, cuando la moneda llegue al suelo empieza la batalla y se prohíbe usar cualquier habilidad o quirk" entonces izuku sacó una moneda de su bolsillo, lanzándole muy alto con una mano a tal punto que ni siquiera podía ser vista por alguien allí.

Todos observaron que mientras la moneda no caía shinsou como izuku se ponían en posición de batalla, shinsou con una pose que podía decirse que era aikido, mientras que izuku era una de artes marciales mixtas y todos los espectadores estaban viendo esperaban que empezara la batalla, el tiempo pasó ellos dos miraban se observaban uno al otro para encontrar una debilidad en el otro.

Todo quedó en un leve silencio, expectativa, entonces del lado shinsou de la arena se escuchó el nítido sonido de una moneda cayendo, entonces en un segundo izuku y shinsou se movieron sorprendentemente rápido uno hacia el otro, que culminó con un puñetazo de midoriya a alta velocidad en el rostro de shinsou, el sonido sólido del golpe acabó cortando todo el silencio del estadio.

Todos vieron el puñetazo pensaron que shinsou se iba desmayar por el golpe y moverse, pero no shinsou ni siquiera se movió un centímetro y todavía uso el golpe de izuku para acercarse al tomarlo de su ropa ,darle un golpe en la cara para desconcentrar y para poder luego cambiando la posición de sus pies para tener un mejor centro de gravedad, shinsou le aplicó a midoriya una técnica de arte marcial para arrojar a izuku con toda su fuerza al piso de tal forma que la cabeza de el golpeara el suelo, como un martillo golpea un clavo siendo el martillo el suelo y izuku el clavo, al llegar al suelo se escuchó el golpe, todos observaron tal demostración lucha ,y se dieron cuenta rápidamente que el sonido no solo fue solo de midoriya golpeando el suelo sino también shinsou que estaba caído en el suelo y también notaron que izuku estaba de cabeza para abajo sosteniéndose con su manos todo su peso, lo que muchos no vieron por la rapidez del acto de izuku, que pudo cuando fue lanzado sostenerse con sus mano, para poder amortiguar la mayoría del impacto causado por shinsou y aprovechando una pequeña abertura, y darle una patada mientras estaba de cabeza para abajo a shinsou en sus espalda con una velocidad sorprendente, pareciendo casi como si la pierna de izuku durante la patada fuese un aguijón de un escorpión perforando la piel de sus presa, haciendo que cayese al suelo por el golpe a shinsou.

En un instante después de eso midoriya como shinsou de volvieron a ponerse en su posición de batalla, las personas de mira van esto notaron que el suelo había una grieta de impacto que fue causada por la técnica de shinsou contra shinsou y que la ropa de shinsou en sus espaldas parecía como hubiese sido perforada dejando un pequeño agujero.

La pelea volvió a continuar con shinsou y izuku lanzándose puñetazos y patadas entre sí con una contundencia sorprendente y brutal, durante todo este tiempo izuku jamás se le quitó la sonrisa que llevaba desde el inicio de la batalla y muy pocos se dieron cuenta que tenía.

Mientras eso present mic como locutor del evento estaba de describiendo esta lucha como conflictos de dos peleadores de una fiereza fantástica y como ambos luchaban con todo.

Varios héroes profesionales que tenían cierto grado de con prendimiento de artes marciales, miraban con una verdadera fascinación todo lo que pasaba en la arena, notando que más allá de shinsou y izuku ser solamente es simplemente estudiante del curso general y el otro del de héroes , eran verdaderos artistas a marciales podría decirse, algunos notaron que mientras la pelea duraba ellos ya habían cambiado varias veces de estilos artes marciales, con shinsou con un toque defensivo con pocos ataques y muchos intentos de someter a izuku atreves de llaves, todas sus técnicas que el mostro pasaron desde una clase técnica que parecía aikido al inicio y luego seguido con karate y taekwondo, mientras que izuku tenía un enfoque más agresivo con muchos patadas y puñetazos veloces en puntos vitales, sus estilo era una fusión entre kempo chino, boxeo y muay thai, los profesionales hablaban entre sí, de cómo ellos luchaban, y de cómo era posible que shinsou que tenía esa capacidad de lucha y el quirk de controlar mente no estaban en el curso de héroes.

Ojiro como la mayoría de sus compañeros se sorprendieron por la destreza de los dos peleadores, los que allí tenía algún entrenamiento de arte marciales o conocimientos como mínimo de artes marciales, como todoroki, ojiro, kirishima, lida e incluso bakugou no jamás admitiría estaba mirando con asombro como sus compañeros.

mineta dijo "cuando y izuku aprendió eso, ese chico es baúl de sorpresas y además de tener una amiga bonita solo para él, también sabe luchar como un monstruo y nos va robar todas las chicas".

Kaminari dijo ante eso "y yo pensaba que era solo el nerd de gran corazón".

Jirou ella uso su quirk para callar a los dos y dijo "lo que me sorprende que aquel chico shinsou pueda luchar de tal forma, él no es de estudio generales".

Psyko les respondió ellos diciendo "se acuerdan que ellos son primos, ¿no?", varios de asintieron, "entonces en la familia de ellos luchar es algo que se enseña y practica desde muy joven y además los padres de ellos son expertos luchadores de varias doctrinas, a tal punto que el padre de shinsou es dueño de una escuela de artes marciales".

Tsuyu dijo "y el padre de izuku también es un maestro de artes marciales?".

Psyko respondió diciendo "no y si al mismo tiempo, si es un maestro, pero no vive de eso, él solo es alguien que pelea demasiado bien y es demasiado fuerte" eso le planteó varias preguntas más sobre midoriya.

La pelea continuaba mientras a hablaban, esta pelea estaba muy igualada, izuku y shinsou prácticamente habían recibido la misma cantidad de daño en sus cuerpos, pero shinsou que ya conocía midoriya su descomunal tolerancia al dolor y resistencia física, a tal punto que se sabía que izuku podía luchar contra una persona durante varias horas o un día entero sin necesidad de usar cualquier poder en la mayoría de los escenarios, el comprendía que bajo esta situación actual él no podría continuar con la pelea por mucho tiempo sin usar cualquier una de sus otras habilidades que lo harían perder en las reglas que se auto impusieron en esta lucha ,entonces el intentaba encontrar cualquier tipo abertura que le diese izuku a él para poder atacar de la forma perfecta para poder acabar con toda esta pelea.

De repente él lo encontró la abertura perfecta en la defensa de izuku, y ataco con toda su fuerza en ella, la abertura era cerca en la parte derecha de su tórax, él le dio un puñetazo, pero izuku lo detuvo con una mano el puño y lo miró con una sonrisa a él, luego de eso él le dio un derechazo a shinsou en el rostro causando que él se desorientarse, y caminaste hacia atrás, pero eso fue apenas el inicio izuku siguió golpeándolo con más ferocidad shinsou, empujándolo hacia el fin de la arena ,shinsou pudo recuperarse de la desorientación , está preparado para volver atacar izuku, cuando izuku con un movimiento rápido de manos, le bajó un poco el zipper de la campera deportiva que usaba shinsou ,seguido con otro movimiento de agarrarle las mangas de su campera para abajo casi por debajo del hombro y luego subiendo el zipper, para crear con la propia ropa de shinsou una trampa que le impedía moverse. Usando eso midoriya aprovechó, la situación de desconcierto shinsou para lanzarse y golpearle en todo el pecho con sus dos pies y haciéndolo caer en la línea que marcaba el final de la arena.

Midnight dijo "shinsou salió de la arena, izuku gana" eso dictó el final de la batalla.

_**fin**_

_**comenten lo que les parecio el capitulo, para yo ir mejorando en la escrita y en la historia, gracias.**_


	6. Capítulo 6

Después que se declarase a izuku el vencedor de la lucha, entre aplausos dado por los espectadores por la brillante pelea, izuku fue hacia donde estaba shinsou tirado intentando sacarse la campera, para darle una mano y ayudarlo a sacar se la campera.

Present mic dijo "miren que actitud tan honorable del joven midoriya, al ayudar a su oponente, después de esta batalla tan igualada que tuvieron y mostrando toda su capacidad como luchadores".

Después de shinsou pudo sacarse la campera le dijo a izuku "me engañaste, dejando aquella abertura solo para que yo atacase allí, ¿no?".

Izuku le dijo "si, pero yo no fui el que usó la llave "Tóugǔ pòsuì jī" en los primeros segundos de la batalla" shinsou savia a lo que izuku aquella llave que el uso era casi una cobardía de usar con una persona normal porque podía matar o dejarla con un daño cerebral, al final al acabo "Tóugǔ pòsuì jī" el propio nombre de la técnica si era traducido del chino tradicional, ya lo decía "rompe cráneos", se le fue enseñada para ser usada con individuos anormalmente fuertes, pero la persona que él lucho no era una persona normal bajo ningún filtro que se le pusiese a izuku.

Shinsou le dijo a el enseguida "a ti ni siquiera te tembló la mano, después al usar la patada del escorpión en mi espalda, me perforaste la campera, y me dejaste sin poder respira por unos segundos" luego de eso izuku le mostró a él agujero que le dejo en la ropa.

Izuku le dijo "entonces es mejor que vayamos nosotros dos para la enfermería para ver nuestro estado".

Ahora que ellos pudieron quedarse quietos, varias personas notaron todo el daño que ello recibieron uno del otro, tanto shinsou como midoriya estaban con pequeños moretones y con rasguños por todo el cuerpo y con ropa en muy desgastada, por más que la batalla durase varios minutos, la ropa de ello parecía que había durado horas, más todavía dado que izuku estaba con lo que parecía un poco de sangre seca cerca de su frente, ambos alumnos salieron de la arena para ir a la enfermería y mientras salían , shinsou pudo escuchar a los profesionales hablar de cómo el lucho y que aunque su quirk era control mental el tenia condición física excepcional, y todas la posibilidades de su quirk , que aunque ellos no pudieron ver lo siendo usado ,ellos sabían de él porque aisawa lo durante la batalla pero dado que él estaba tenía toda la atención en la batalla no pudo escuchar, además decían que por su habilidad de lucha y su quirk era un error de la U.A no poner lo en clase de héroes , también estaban los compañeros de clase shinsou elogiándolo por su lucha.

Izuku después de presenciar mientras estaba dentro de los pasillos del estadio eso dijo "entonces tienes amigos de verdad, que orgulloso me pones primo, y yo que pensaba que serias siempre un rarito".

Shinsou respondió molesto "! claro que tengo amigos!, y no soy un rarito, el rarito eres tú que pasas todo el día con fórmulas matemáticas e inventando cosas raras, sin salir de casa".

Izuku le dijo casi con el mismo tono "estas molesto por que, si estudio una ciencia de verdad como física, ¿y tú que estudias sociología o biología?".

Shinsou dijo "estamos con esto devuelta no, la ciencia humana son una ciencia de verdad y yo estudio historia milésimas vez".

Izuku hizo una cara de sorpresa irónica diciendo " OH! enserio historia ni siquiera es una ciencia de verdad y yo que pensaba que estudiabas botánica, sabe por la cara de usuario de opiáceos" luego de eso shinsou intento golpear midoriya varias veces, pero el siempre esquivaba los golpes, su viaje hasta la enfermería de estos dos se plago de insulto entre si sobre la línea de estudio de cada uno, shinsou diciéndole izuku que era rarito de los números y defendiendo su estudio de la historia ,mientras que izuku diciendo física era la única ciencia de verdad y el resto era nada más que colección de estampillas.

Cuando ellos fueron a la enfermería ellos dos fueron recibidos por recover girl que se sorprendió que izuku no hubiese llegado con los brazos rotos, antes de curarlos ella los reviso y noto que shinsou e izuku en menor grado tenían varias fracturas, shinsou con tres costillas fracturadas en la zona de la espalda por la patada de izuku y una pequeña fractura causada por otra patada de izuku en el pecho, también varios moretones en resto del cuerpo, e izuku tenía una pequeña fractura en el cráneo ,y varios moretones por el cuerpos, también noto cuando los reviso que ambos tenían varias cicatrices por todo el cuerpos y izuku en mayor grado que shinsou ,incluso vio varias de esas marcas ella noto que eran de balas y metralla que ella se preguntaba cómo no las noto antes.

Recover girl pregunto "porque yo sea la enfermera significa que pueden llevar las peleas tan en serio, además midoriya como te hiciste estas cicatrices".

Izuku le dijo "me meto en varios problemas por ayudar a la gente" después de esa respuesta recover girl no quiso saber de nada sobre ese tema.

Después de curarlos a ellos y darles el visto bueno, apareció toshinori quien vino a ver a midoriya y se sorprendió por la presencia de shinsou, deforma amables los saludos y les preguntó cómo estaban ambos.

All might dijo "ya que están bien quería hacerles unas preguntas, sobre su lucha, donde aprendisteis a luchar de esa forma" eso causó que ambiente cambiase para uno más tenso, esto interesó a recover girl que no esperaba que él les preguntase algo ambos al mismo tiempo esa pregunta y que eso cambiase el ambiente tan fácil.

El silencio fue cortado cuando Shinsou que estaba apoyado en la pared dijo "lo que quieres saber si somos parte de clan Měngshòu chī xīng y si es eso, la respuesta es sí lo somos all might" eso sorprendió a recover girl como all might que no estaba en su forma musculosa para ser reconocido y se preguntaron que si acaso izuku se lo dijo a él ya que pertenecían al mismo clan.

Izuku dijo "ahora nosotros te hacemos una pregunta, tu eres miembros del clan no?" la respuesta causó que cara all might cambiase para una más de sorprendido.

All might respondió "si lo soy, tengo una pregunta para ustedes de cuales de las cuatro ramas son miembros".

Shinsou dijo "yo soy el del tigre y izuku es el del lobo, ahora pregunta para ti eres miembro de la rama del león no" lo último que dijo antes de la pregunta afirmaba la sospecha de all might.

All might dijo "si lo soy, pregunta midoriya porque no me dijiste que eras miembro del clan", para all might realmente quería saber porque nunca le menciono eso a él.

Izuku dijo "por qué hace una semana tampoco savia que tú eras miembro del clan, para mí siempre fuiste all might, no uno de los tres hermanos de mi padre" esa respuesta sorprendió a recover girl al descubrí el parentesco entre all might y esto dos jóvenes, pero para all might eso le retiró un peso de sus espalda por pensar que discípulo lo estaba escondiendo información, a tal punto que él dio un suspiro de alivio por la información, aunque izuku ser hijo de su hermano mayor era algo preocupante sabiendo cómo funcionaba la filosofía de su hermano.

All might dijo "entonces tu eres uno de los hijos Guinness y el joven shinsou es hijo knukle buster" ambos asintieron a la pregunta.

Luego de eso all might dijo "ellos jamás les hablaron de mi".

Izuku dijo "lo que mi padre decía sobre de ti definían con las palabras rubio, hermano menor, idiota, mecha corta, pendejo, y luego seguido por un conjunto de malas palabras y risas, pero más allá de eso jamás él dijo mi hermano menor que tu jamás conociste es all might, hasta la semana pasada".

Shinsou dijo "mi padre decía más palabras amables, pero jamás tuve interés de saber nada sobre ti hasta la semana cuando midoriya me lo dijo", all might no se sorprendió por las respuestas dadas por sus hermanos a sus hijos sobre el especialmente el lobo que era conocido por su falta total de respeto a cualquier personas que el considerase que no merece su respeto, pero él era un caso diferente a él lo llamaba así porque el lobo era su hermano mayor y como hermano mayor usaba su estatus para reírse del como dictaba la costumbre de los hermanos mayores, pero el de todos sus hermanos era el más joven y la plática que ellos tenían allí en la enfermería duro unos minutos más de all might preguntándoles a ellos y ellos preguntándoles a él, hasta que recover girl les dijo que ellos saliesen de la enfermería para ella poder atender a los otros participantes de la competencia que llegarían.

Luego de eso las batallas continuaron con todoroki ganándole sero de una forma brutal creando un inmenso iceberg, luego tokoyami derrotando a yaoyorozu, lida que gano contra mei siendo usado por ella como propaganda de sus inventos, mina que le gano aoyama, luego kirishima que lucho contra sato y ganando kirishima y La próxima batalla iba empezar era la de tooru versus kaminari.

_**fin**_

_**comenten lo que les parecio el capitulo, para yo ir mejorando en la escrita y en la historia, gracias.**_


	7. Capítulo 7

Después de terminar de hablar con all might, izuku y shinsou fueron a sus respectivas áreas de su clase en la tribuna, cuando izuku llego vio a varios de sus compañeros esperando la próxima batalla que sería de psyko vs kaminari, al momento de que se dieron cuenta sus compañeros que el acababa de llegar, fueron todos a hablar con él, con varios preguntas y alabanzas sobre como él había luchado mientras que él estaba pidiendo disculpas por no haber podido observar las batallas de sus compañeros.

Ojiro dijo "la batalla fue sorprendente midoriya y jamás en mi vida vi una pelea de artes marciales como la que tuviste con shinsou".

Izuku dijo "no crees, que estás exagerando un poco con eso" en un tono de humildad.

Ojiro dijo "te lo aseguro, yo soy un fan de las artes marciales y practicante desde varios años muy pocas veces vi a dos personas luchar de esa forma".

Lida dijo "es verdad izuku tu pelea fue muy sorprendente realmente le mostraste a los profesionales toda tu capacidad, pero en cuanto a mi fui usado como método promoción de los inventos de mi contrincante" en las últimas palabras de lida se denotaba una tristeza y decepción.

Izuku dijo "lamento que hayas tenido que enfrentarte a mei, ella es así" él dijo intentando animar a su compañero.

Izuku noto que uraraka no se encontraba allí y pregunto "donde esta uraraka".

Lida dijo "ella fue a prepararse para la batalla contra bakugou, yo iba a ver como ella está".

Izuku dijo "entonces voy contigo a ver como ella está, me imagino que debe estar preocupada por la pelea con bakugou como cualquier persona normal que tenga que pelear con él o hablar, o relacionarse, él es una persona complicada" todos que estaban allí concordaron con lo que decía izuku, antes que izuku pudiese retirarse de allí con lida para ver a su compañera, alguien le llamo la atención era kirishima.

Kirishima le pregunto a el "midoriya no te vas quedar a ver la pelea de tooru y kaminari".

Ante eso Izuku dijo "no, ya sé cómo cual va ser el resultado de esta batalla, ella va a ganar".

Kirishima le respondió "no crees que es medio apresurado definir el resultado de la batalla".

Izuku dijo "mi padre una vez me dijo hay dos cosas que necesitas saber una que tan fuerte eres y la otra que tan fuerte son tus enemigo y rivales y eso lo último es lo que te mantendrá vivo, por eso te lo aseguro psyko va ganar" luego de decir eso varios de sus compañeras se quedaron mirando lo a él y con eso él se fue con lida a ver a uraraka, después de eso todos sus compañeros escucharon el anuncio de la próxima pelea.

En la arena todos observaban la próxima batalla que estaba a punto de empezar, vieron como ambos competidores se ponían en sus posiciones, psyko estaba en la arena ella parecía que estaba mirando a la nada completa, pero sin perder la su semi-sonrisa que siempre tenía en su rostro, kaminari llegando a la arena, con una sonrisa confiante para la pelea, él había logrado pensar en una estrategia para poder usar toda la capacidad de sus quirk, el savia que no debería usar todo su poder contra ella, primero eso era innecesario ya que era tooru quien él estaba luchando entonces el dedujo que su quirk de invisibilidad no le daría cualquier tipo defensa para un ataque eléctrico , y segundo él no podía sobrepasar su quirk en esta batalla ya que eso lo impediría pasar para la próxima etapa de la batalla , podría gastar todo su poder con alguien que no era necesario y perjudicar con un oponente que el realmente necesitase de todos su poder como bakugou todoroki o kirishima, ahora el necesitaba hacer un ataque en área para derrotar a tooru porque su invisibilidad va llegar a ella sin importar si ella esta invisible ,era un plan perfecto lo que él tenía en mente, pero psyko también tenía otro plan y la pelea inició.

Mientras la pelea no empezaba y psyko se sacó su la parte superior ropa deportiva dejándola solo con su top deportivo ella dejo su campera tirada en a la arena de batalla, kaminari pensó que eso era porque la campera impediría que ella esté completamente invisible y la pelea empezó, al empezar la batalla todos vieron como sin cambiar su semblante psyko corrió hacia kaminari y al hacer eso kaminari espero que ella se acercase los suficiente para el activar su quirk, cuando ella se acercó lo suficiente kaminari activo su quirk al hacerlo él la perdió de vista y el pensando que simplemente se hizo invisible, luego el noto una sombra que en el cielo y miro para arriba , noto que ella estaba flotando y por lo que parecía estaba parada en el aire un metro y medio de sobre su cabeza ,a notar eso kaminari se asustó un poco, como ella estaba haciendo eso que su quirk no era de invisibilidad todos en el estadio que la conocían estaban pensando eso , ella lo miraba a él desde arriba noto su estado actual y ella aprovecho para poder con un movimiento caer detrás de él y tocarle la espalda y su pierna con su mano en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ,el al notar eso intento activar su quirk ya que ella estaba con los pies en suelo su quirk eléctrico la afectaría, pero ella era más rápida con un salto para atrás volvió a estar en el aire, kaminari que ya había activado su quirk vio eso e intento desactivar su quirk , pero antes que pudiese la campera que ella había dejado en el piso estaba volando hacia él , las mangas de la campera se separaron, una de las mangas se enrollo en la manos de kaminari y la otra en sus pies , con las manos y sus pies retenidos el chaleco de lo que quedaba de la campera como una cuerda se ató en lo que parecía un nudo de las mangas, juntando lo más que podía ambos nudos , eso desequilibro a kaminari y lo hizo caer ,caído en el suelo e impedido de moverse kaminari intentaba aun deshacerse de ese impedimento que los retenía.

Todos lo que observaban la batalla quedaron sorpresas por lo que había pasado allí todos pensaban como ella los hizo y cuál era su quirk, esta demostración durante la batalla había dejado tanto alumnos como profesores sorprendidos por la capacidad psyko, mas sus compañeros de clase que observaron la batalla y recordaban las palabras de midoriya de cuál sería el resultado de esta batalla, ellos observaron como ella al acercarse a kaminari al inicio de la batalla dio un salto como una corredora olímpica y se quedó parada en el air varios metros sobre el suelo y luego al tocar a kaminari en la espalda y su pierna , su ropa se volvió un artefacto para atrapar a kaminari y dejarlo incapacitado, todos pensaban que bifurcación en la habilidad de su quirk de invisibilidad le permitiría hacer es y todos pensaron que ella tenía otro quirk que le permitió hacer todo esto, pero no estaban tan equivocados.

El "quirk" que ella utilizo desde el principio de la batalla se llamaba "command control attraction" que le permitía darles órdenes a objetos inanimado si ella los tocaba, debe haber más de dos objetos marcados, y las ordenes impuestas deben ser estar relacionadas entre objetos utilizados, cuanto más grande es el objeto más dificultad habrá de darles ordenes, el individuo puede decidir si una orden se activa y cuando lo hace, después de apagarse todos los objeto vuelven a la normalidad con acepciones de objetos que se les allá modificado la forma y naturalmente no puedan volver a su forma original, como metales y piedra o plástico.

Este era uno de los varios quirk que ella había logrado robar con su habilidad principal "opportunistic snatch" que le permitía obtener cualquier tipo de quirk exceptuando los de mutación, las reglas de ese quirk eran el usuario puede utilizar pude utilizar una habilidad a la vez y la habilidad robada siempre se podrán usar por el usuario, pero ciertas condiciones se deben cumplirse antes que son.

· Se debe ver la habilidad ser activada.

· Tiene que tocar cualquier objeto que fue afectado o creado por la habilidad o ella misma ser afectada por la habilidad.

· el individuo que ella robe la habilidad tiene que haber asesinado a alguien.

· Se tiene que lograr derrotar, suprimir o matar al individuo que se quiera robar la habilidad, si se mata al individuo no se podrá usar toda la capacidad de la habilidad.

· Todos esto deber ser completado en el transcurso de 24 horas.

· El tercer paso y cuarto pueden no ser necesarios, si la persona que se le robe la habilidad acepte darle e la habilidad a la persona que use este poder, pero se agregan más condiciones que son, el dividuo debe darle la mano al usuario de habilidad por 1 minuto y después dala el usuario tiene que intentar responde cinco preguntas sobre la persona que le va a roba la habilidad y lograr 3 de 5 de las preguntas, todos esto debe hacerse en un transcurso de una hora.

Antes de entrar a la arena ella ya tenía una estrategia para ganarle a kaminari sin recibir daño por su habilidad, la estrategia era usar command control para en su campera y zapatos, luego mientras puso la campera en el piso, pudo tocar la arena para marca como objeto de orden, cuando inició a batalla ella ya había deducido la estrategia de kaminari, por lo tanto intentó acercarse lo suficiente para cuándo el para obligarle a usar su quirk , empezar la primera parte de su estrategia que era estar lejos de la arena para no ser afectada por el quirk de kaminari ,ella le dio órdenes a su zapatos que eran objeto 1 de alejarse casi su altura del objeto 2 que era la arena , al ser un objeto tan grande ella no podía darle órdenes complejas ,eso le permitiría flotar a una distancia segura de la arena, una de la posibilidades siguientes era si kaminari usase todos su quirk en aquel momento ella ya hubiera ganado fácilmente sin necesidad de pasar para la parte dos, pero el uso una porción de su poder menor obligándola a pasar a la parte dos, que era marcar la ropa de kaminari como dos objetos, la campera era uno y el pantalón era otro, luego activar la orden que puso en su campera que primero era que las dos mangas que era objet se atarse al objet que eran la campera y pantalones de kaminari, luego de eso el objeto 7 que era el chaleco atarse en los nudos del generados por el objet al atarse con los objeto ,ya que esto eran objetos pequeños ella podía darles órdenes complejas, dejando así a kaminari completamente inmóvil y luego ella manteniéndose flotando para no ser afectada por su quirk por si él seguía intentando usar su quirk para derrotar.

Después esto kaminari todavía seguía en el piso intentando librarse de sus amares.

Psyko "ya que estas completamente atrapado y aunque tu actives tu quirk para intentar derrotarme estoy a una altura que tu electricidad no me puede afectar, entonces gane creo", dijo mirando do lo él y luego mirando midnight esperando su aprobación sobre lo que dijo.

Midnight dijo "por estar inmovilizado por causa de tu quirk, esto significa que kaminari no puede continuar, esto significa tooru hagakure gana" así dio fin a esta batalla.

_**fin**_

_**comenten lo que les parecio el capitulo, para yo ir mejorando en la escrita y en la historia, gracias.**_


	8. Capítulo 8

Después de la batalla de uraraka y bakugou donde después de una intensa confrontación dada por uraraka así bakugou mostrando una inmenso deseo por ganar pero que no fue suficiente contra la habilidad y poder de bakugou, ella acabo perdiendo contra él, siguiente de su derrota eso uraraka fue llevada a la enfermería y para curar sus heridas, izuku fue a ver su compañera el realmente estaba preocupado por ella y más que nada por el resultado de la batalla, ahorra que bakugou gano eso significaría que él se enfrentaría a psyko en la próxima etapa e izuku savia que psyko no era muy amble con gente que ella considera idiota, cretinos, o gente mimadas, ante el punto de vista de ella bakugou era las tres cosas, para empeorar el sabia ella relacionaba peor con cretinos, si sus actitudes normalmente contra un oponente o enemigo ya eran brutales por parte de ella , pero él pensaba que ella ya no era más así y que por lo menos ella se contendría con él, pero este tren de pensamiento fue cortado cuando bakugou, llego y le pregunto a él si la estrategia de uraraka fue hecha por e , izuku el negó y explico que el crédito de eso era todo de ella, dejando bakugou allí para encontrarse con uraraka, después de hablar con ella sobre la pelea y darle palabras de ánimos, él se retiró de allí a para dejarla hablar con sus padres.

Al salir de allí para preparase de para la batalla que tendría contra todoroki él se encontró con endeavour quien hablo con el sobre la pelea siguiente e como su hijo iba destronar a all might y como el al tener quirk parecido al de all might el sería un buen entrenamiento, ente todo eso izuku para sorpresa de endevour, solo lo ignoro y siguió su camino sin antes decirle que como el izuku no era all might él no era su hijo ,ahora izuku se encontraba en la arena observando a todoroki, esperando que dé inicio al batalla.

Ambos estaban allí esperando la batalla empezar observándose, ambos tenían motivos cosas para demostrar todoroki quería mostrarle a su padre que el iba ganar sin usar su poder, midoriya al principio quería ganar a para demostrar que él estaba aquí para o todos, pero como siempre el cambio en último momento decidió que tenía otro plan que era hacer que todoroki usara todo el potencial quirk.

Ante eso izuku dijo "todoroki aquí te voy a dejar claras la regla de la pelea, solo podrás ganarme si usas tu quirk de fuego y hielo durante la batalla, si no pasa eso no te dejare ganar ni perder" esa declaración hizo que todos los que escuchasen se preguntase porque de tal declaración.

Todoroki dijo "mi padre té puso esas ideas en la cabeza" con tono de rencor.

Izuku dijo "no, solo quiero ayudarte, también considero que una inmensa falta de respeto que tu contengas y aquí durante el festival deportivo donde todos dieron y darán lo mejor decimos, pensando en eso sería hipócrita de mi parte también no luchar con todo mi poder contra ti".

Automáticamente después del anuncio del inicio de la batalla Todoroki activo su quirk creo un muro de hielo , luego él vio como el muro de hielo fue completamente destruido seguido por una corriente de aire frío causada por la destrucción causó un baja de temperatura en todo el estadio, cuando él pudo ver lo que quedaba de su construcción era trozos esparcidos por la arena el vio a izuku sorprendido él no estaba con ninguna parte de su cuerpo rota o dañada él estaba con la misma pose de lucha que tenía en su batalla contra shinsou pero además estaba rodeado por una electricidad verde y líneas rojas como venas por todo su cuerpo, todos observaban lo que estaba pasando con asombro, izuku se movió a una velocidad sorprendente hacia todoroki que lo único que pudo hacer es activar su quirk y crear otro muro de hielo que fue rápidamente destruido por una patada dada por izuku que tenía una gracia de un artista marcial completo, y así siguió la batalla con izuku intentando llegar a todoroki con una inmensa velocidad y fuerza mientras que todoroki creaba muros de hielo que eran rápidamente destruidos por izuku , todoroki estaba completamente acorralado , durante el enfrentamiento que izuku podía desviar de los bloques de hielo con una facilidad sorprendente , todoroki ideo una estrategia de usar su poder para crear una construcción de hielo para luego usarla como distracción y atacar a izuku por la espalda , pero cuando intento acercarse por detrás de izuku para atraparlo noto como izuku con la manos en sus bolsillos sonriendo y con los ojos cerrados como si estuviese esperando que todoroki llegase , cuando el uso su poder crear hielo para inmovilizar a izuku, el dio un salto mortal para atrás evitando la creación de hielo poniéndose detrás de todoroki y dándoles un leve golpe a todoroki en la nuca en forma de burla , luego de eso todoroki creo otro muro de hielo detrás de e el para atrapar a midoriya pero el esquivo con una inmensa ese ataque para luego destruir el hielo.

Todoroki noto como no importaba lo que hiciese no podría siquiera llegar acertar ningún golpe parecía casi como si el pudiese prever todos sus golpes, el pregunto "como puedes esquivar todos mis golpes esta lo hiciste con los ojos cerrados".

izuku dijo con una sonrisa" podemos llamarlo un sexto sentido que me dice de donde viene el peligro debes en cuando puedo verlo otras veces puedo escucharlo, fin de chácharas ,vas utilizar tu lado izquierdo o no, porque en tu estado actual no podrás utilizar tu quirk utilizar tu lado derecho por mucho tiempo más, interesante quieres demostrar que eres más fuerte y mejor que endevour, pero aun así actúas como él y eso te llevara al mismo foso de miseria no solo a ti como a todas la personas que siente algún aprecio por ti " después de eso la cara de todoroki cambio a una de ira y con todas su furia por el comentario proferido por izuku, activo su quirk para atacar intentando crear una inmensas creación de hielo que fue rápidamente destruida por izuku con una de sus patadas que casi parecía un látigo contra el muro de hielo todoroki causando un ruido casi ensordecedor en la arena , todoroki aprovechando una parte los destrozo de hielo los usó para crear una escalera de hielo para atacar a izuku desde arriba sabiendo que izuku destrozaría construcción de hielo con sus golpes para que él luego aprovechará para con la onda expansiva lanzarse por encima de izuku y agárralo activar su quirk creando una prisión de hielo en él , todo el plan funcionó perfecto casi hasta la última parte cuando todoroki aun en el aire recibió una golpe de izuku en el pecho pero sin su quirk de fuerza , pero aun así causando que todoroki viajase volando para la otra mitad de la arena, después de caer en el suelo todoroki logró levantar pero aun así se notaba el daños causado por el golpe.

Todoroki miro a con una ira a izuku y dijo "tú no sabes lo que fue aquello el dolor que sentí por eso mantengo mi promesa de no usar su poder".

izuku dijo interrumpiendo "no es su poder, es tu yo ese poder, eso que lo que tu sientes porque yo pase por eso pero luego medí cuenta eso no es odia hacia él y ese odio hacia ti mismo por no proteger a persona que más quería a la persona que te protegía a ti, a la única persona que te inspiraba a ser mejor, se lo que se siente ese dolor de creer de que si fueras más fuerte podrías a ver evitado todo aquello "él dijo con una emoción en su voz de alguien que realmente sintió ese dolor , todoroki ante esas palabras lo único que hizo fue volver atacar a izuku con su poder, pero ante la creación de hielo de todoroki que iba hacia el solo se movió de una forma tranquila y serena evitando el ataque de todoroki ,con una cara inmutable dio un golpe que destrozo todo el muro de hielo que estaba a su lado .

Izuku con el mismo tono que pronuncio las el discurso anterior dijo "enserio crees que lo que ella quería de ti seria esto, si realmente quieres demostrar que eres mejor que el más fuerte que el solo olvídate de él usa poder porque eso es tu yo y solo yo, este es el primer paso para por ser un héroe de verdad un héroe no debe tener tales ataduras que pueden impedirle salvar a la gente que el ama y quiere o acaso no quieres ser un héroe todoroki" todoroki volvió a atacar pero izuku volvía hacer lo mismo desviar de su creación de hielo de forma tranquila y luego destruirla de forma completa con un golpe, el ser acercaba más a todoroki estaba más alterado por todo lo que pasaba por la palabras que izuku decía que le plantearon cosa que él no quería empezar a pensar en este momento ,también estaba su temperatura corporal que solo descendía por el uso de su quirk y ahora izuku tomo una postura más amenazante como si se estuviese hartando de todo lo que estaba pasando al principio de la batalla izuku parecía que estaba jugando con él intentando hacerlo usar su quirk moviéndose de un lado para el otro con su quirk de velocidad destruyendo toda las creaciones que él hacía, ahora el apenas de movía el parecía como si hubiera marcado una línea recta hacia destruyendo todo lo que el creaba de forma eficiente sin darle mucha importancia su rostro cambio no tenía una la misma sonrisa del inicio de la batalla ahora tenía una cara seria ,que el cerebro de todoroki le decía que huyese, porque ahora no se enfrentaba a una persona si no a un depredador.

Todoroki dijo en voz alta "tú no eres el único que quiere ser un héroe" se notaba que estaba a su límite.

Izuku "entonces demuéstralo usa tu poder completo o acaso alguien te está impidiendo usarlo" dijo con una emoción alegre con los brazos abiertos como un maestro de ceremonias y todoroki era el espectador, "voy hacer todo lo que este mi alcance para ayudarte no me importa si para eso me rompo todos los huesos" luego de eso izuku se preparó para atacar con todos lo que tenía , todoroki sintió como si todo a su alrededor más allá de la arena se volvía opaco y sin forma lo único que él tenía en su frente era izuku , ente todo esto todoroki tomo todo lo que dijo izuku para él y se centró en la batalla solamente se olvidó de todo lo que existía a su alrededor por fin izuku logro su objetivo hizo que todoroki activara su quirk de fuego el calor de las llamas lleno devuelta todo el cuerpo de todoroki de una energía acabando llevándose todo el frio de su ser, él sonreía mientras por fin mostraba todo el potencial de sus quirk, después el uso su poder de fuego para empezar un ataque contra izuku el fuego rodeaba todo su lado izquierdo más allá de su cuerpo la llamas llegaban ahora el estaba pronto para atacar izuku ambos participante se dieron su mejor golpe todoroki su llamas que llenaron todo el estadio de un calor y derritiendo todo el hielo que quedaba en la arena con ese poder fue que ataco a izuku , que ya estaba a punto de acertar le un golpe con toda potencia a hacia todoroki, cuando el vio las llamas yendo hacia el soltó su puño que estaba a punto aplicar todo su poder ,apago su quirk y solo sonrió ante tal demostración de poder por parte de sus compañero sabiendo que este era el primer paso para que todoroki se salve a si mismo, todos vieron como las llamas tomaron toda el área en la estaba midoriya dejando todos sin visión del mismo más allá de las llamas que cubrían todo.

Todoroki observo aquello con horro pensando había prendido en fuego a su compañero todo estaba cubierto el vapor y pequeñas llamas que hacían muy difícil de ver, el tuvo de que correr para ver cómo estaba su oponente en qué estado se encontraba, al llegar el observo como midoriya se encontraba intentando levantarse vio como la parte superior de la ropa de él se encontraba en harapos quemados con el color rojo de la brazas en las zona de los bordes luego se seguidos por el color negro como el carbón en las zonas más alejadas de los bordes, lo que quedaba de la ropa casi no cubrían nada de su pecho que como los brazos tenia varios cicatrices de batallas, su pantalones no recibieron casi ningún daño apenas se llegaron a quemar , todoroki al ver eso dijo "midoriya estas bien".

Izuku al escuchar lo que su adversario dijo el solo contesto con una sonrisa "si estoy bien, no te preocupes esto apenas es una leve brisa cálida en comparación a lo que estoy acostumbrado, sinceramente ese ataque fue muy poderoso si fuese otra persona la hubiese quemado viva creo, por esa razón es bueno que practiques más con tu poder" todos quedaron perplejos por lo que estaba pasando como midoriya estaba hablando con tranquilidad mientras levada algunas palmaditas en el hombro a todoroki para que se tranquilice se notaba como él estaba alterado por casi creer haber matado a su compañero todoroki dijo "por un momento creía que te había matado".

Izuku dijo "pero no lo estoy, no es así entonces dado que usaste tu poder de fuego debo cumplir mi promesa, entonces me rindo" con una sonrisa pronuncio esas palabras, todos quedaron más perplejos al escuchar esas palabras todoroki dijo "como que te rindes".

Izuku dijo "yo siempre intento cumplir mis promesas te acuerdas que yo dije que la única forma que tu ganaras era usando tu poder de fuego".

Todoroki dijo "pensé que estabas diciendo que solo con todo mi poder podría derrotarte, no que si yo usase mi poder de fuego tú te ibas rendir automáticamente" con un rostro confundido.

Izuku dijo "esa era la única forma de tu ganarme con yo rindiéndome, aunque tu usases tu poder de fuego aun no podrías derrotarme, yo tengo mucha más experiencia en combate y soy más fuerte que tu" todoroki noto como no había arrogancia en las palabras era sincero lo que decía, luego de eso izuku empezó a caminar para fuera de la arena y dijo "tu luchaste muy bien realmente bien, pero eres realmente testarudo realmente pensé te ganaría sin lograr acerté usar tu lado izquierdo".

Todoroki dijo "dijiste que sería una falta de respeto no usar todo mi poder en esta competencia, pero tú te rindes sin siquiera esforzarte de verdad".

Izuku "yo al principio de la batalla impuse mis reglas y las cumplí mi único propósito en esta batalla era ayudarte, realmente no me importa ganar una medalla es solo una medalla, para mi ayudar a alguien vale más, aunque me gusta mucho competir y los desafíos, no es para sonar engreído pero no ve ningún verdadero desafío en luchar contra ti en estas condiciones actuales, aunque si yo te hubiese ganado yo podría luchar contra psyko que realmente sería un verdadero desafío, pero i se una promesa y debo cumplirla" dijo mientras caminaba fuera de la arena.

Todoroki con una leve ira dijo "acaso ayudar a la gente te importa más que tu futuro como héroe, este era el momento demostrar de lo que eres capaz ante todos".

Ante esas palabras izuku sin dejar de mirar para el frente dijo "esto es lo que quiero demostrar de lo que soy capaz de hacer para intentar ayudar a alguien que necesita ayuda sin importar si me cuesta mi propia vida eso lo que define ser un héroe, si ser un héroe ahora significa abandonar a la gente cuando necesita ayuda porque eso puede joderte tu propio futuro o si eso puede dañar ganancias o algo así entonces no estoy interesado en ser héroe" todoroki como todas la personas que escucharon esas palabras comprendieron como eran la convicciones de izuku .

Todoroki dijo "yo no te pedí ayuda".

Izuku "yo soy un héroe no importa si me pides ayuda o no, te voy ayudar siempre, mi padre una vez dijo que un héroe debe regirse por varias reglas una de ella era "el que ayuda, busca ayudar porque sabe lo que es necesitar ayuda"" dijo mientras caminaba hacia el pasillo fuera de la arena.

_**fin**_

_**comenten lo que les parecio el capitulo, para yo ir mejorando en la escrita y en la historia, gracias.**_


	9. Capítulo 9

La batalla termino el resultado se había decidido todoroki gano, luego de eso él tuvo que aceptar todo que había pasado el resultado de todo aquello, el miro a su alrededor observo como su padre estaba allí emocionado observándolo como si él hubiese ganado la batalla, todoroki se encontró con el cuándo fue a la enfermaría aunque no préciese el estaba destrozado por la batalla que tuvo con midoriya, cuando él se encontró con su padre allí en el pasillo él le felicito a su hijo por haber usado al fin poder fuego pero los halagos y las felicitaciones de endevour era un ruido de fondo en la mente de todoroki eran aplacadas por las palabras de izuku sobre ayudar a la gente ,después de dejar a su padre confuso por su palabras de cómo solo logro usar todo su potencial por haber olvidado que el existía , el llego a la enfermaría escucho a recover girl regañar a alguien esa persona era midoriya.

Al ver a todoroki midoriya con tono alegre dijo "como este compañero de batalla parece que también viste obligado a recibir tratamientos médicos todoroki".

Recover girl vio a su nuevo paciente dijo "tú también, no sé por qué me sorprende con todo el ruido que causo su pelea lo que me sorprende es que no tenga que hacerle una cirugía nadie, entra pronto serás atendido" luego de decir eso ella se puso a revisar midoriya para si no había ningún daño, aparentemente ella se sorprendió que la batalla contra todoroki le causo menos daños a midoriya que su batalla contra shinsou, aparentemente su daños por esta batalla era la mayora por daños musculares que ella solo vio en usuario de quirk de mejora física sobrepasaban sus límites, después de terminar de revisar midoriya y currar la pequeñas lesiones empezó a revisar todoroki que tenía varios moretones y lesiones leves por el cuerpo causados por izuku, después de eso ella les dio alta a ellos y ambos salieron de su consultorio ,y empezaron a hablar mientras caminaban para las tribunas donde se iban a encontrar con sus compañeros.

Todoroki dijo "aparentemente de ahora en adelantes no te romperás más hueso no, como lograste".

Izuku respondió esa pregunta diciendo "descubrí que podía hacer que la energía de mi quirk rodease mi cuerpo para mejorar mis movimientos, lo llamo full cowl".

Ante esa respuesta todoroki dijo "entonces ahora puede usar todo tu poder en tu cuerpo sin romperte ningún hueso eso es un gran avance".

Izuku dijo "todo mi poder no, apenas puedo usar el 8% de este poder sin ninguna dificultad" todoroki se sorprendió por la respuesta.

Todoroki dijo "enserio solamente puede controlar el 8% de todo tu poder, en casi 15 años con tu quirk solo conseguiste controlar eso".

Izuku respondió "15 años no, solo tengo este quirk hace un par de meses".

Todoroki respondió sorprendido y con dudas "obtuviste ese quirk".

Izuku dijo "si más o menos obtuve es muy difícil de explicar realmente, pero creo que esto es cosa de mi padre" ambos se sorprendieron por la respuesta de izuku.

Todoroki "tu padre el que te enseño a pelear".

Izuku dijo "sabes en so nos parecemos, tanto tus padres como los mío decidieron entrenarnos para ser héroes desde muy joven, pero creo que el mío el mío fue mucho peor que el tuyo".

Todoroki dijo en tono triste "eso puedo dudarlo aún me cuerdo de cuando tenía cinco años y me dolían los huesos también los musculoso decía que continuase golpeando el saco de arena que con tan poco esfuerzo no podría derrotar a all might y luego me desmaye por el cansancio, después de eso el otro día todo volvió a empezar" .

Izuku dijo "capas que mi padre no estaba obsesionado en derrotar all might, pero yo le pedí que me entrenara para ser un héroe, me acuerdo cuando tenía cuando 7 años me entrenaba pare poder pelear en la oscuridad que se basaba en el dándome golpes mientras yo tenía los ojos vendados o a los 8 años me dejo solo en un bosque por tres días para que yo sobérbiese solo sin ninguna ayuda o a los 10 años cuando me dejo en la mitad de la sabana ecuatorial para que aprendiese a volver Japón sin ir de avión, sin documentación solo con cuchillo que me robaron un grupo de guerrilleros al tercer día , fueron casi un mes entero hasta volver para Japón, pero lo buenos fue que conocí mucha gente pensándolo lo bien tú lo tuviste peor porque yo por lo menos quería ser un héroe acepte aquel entrenamiento por voluntad propia" todoroki estaba con la mandíbulas en abierta por lo que habían escuchado preguntándose qué clase padre le hace eso a su hijo.

Todoroki dijo aun sorprendido "si eso es verdad, creo tu tuviste peor entrenamiento que el mío, pero me sorprende que tuno sientas ningún rencor hacia el por eso".

Izuku dijo con tono nostálgico "si es verdad y no siento ningún rancor contra él, él siempre fue e un padre normal pero un excelente maestro, me enseño todo lo que yo sé de lo que define un héroe, hay otra cosa en la que nos parecemos somos el hermano menor de una familia grande y ambos de cierta forma vivimos en la sombra de nuestros padres y tenemos la expectativa de la gente en nosotros".

Todoroki dijo "no sabía que a ti te pasaba eso también".

Izuku dijo "soy el más pequeño de 7 hermanos todo fuimos adoptados de cierta forma por él, tengo 3 hermanas y 3 hermanos, de todos soy el único que mi padre crio desde era un bebe eso fue después que se casase con mi madre, significa que siempre él estuvo allí para entrenarme, para educarme y enseñarme, todos piensas que soy yo el por fin va poder cumplir el deseo de mi padre".

Todoroki dijo "si comprendo lo que es se pesó de lo que la gente espera de ti, sinceramente al principio pensé que tú eras hijo de un amorío de all might, pensé eso por el parecido de tu quirk con el de él y el hecho que te prestaba más atención a ti que al resto, pero noto que la verdadera razón que el prestaba más atención era por qué más que nadie tú tienes ese espíritu de héroe que él tiene de intentar ayudar a todos".

Izuku al escuchar eso dijo "sabe la verdad te mentí, si tengo alguna relación familiar con all might él es el hermano menor de mi padre, el de cierta forma en la jerarquía familiar él es mi tío, pero no tenemos ninguna relación sanguínea por que como toda la mayoría de mi familia él es adoptado lo único que sé es que mi abuela lo encontró a él cuándo era apenas un niño luego mi padre y tíos lo entrenaron, yo al principio no sabía que él era mi tío lo descubrí hace una semana ,él tampoco sabía que yo tenía ningún parentesco con él, entonces por favor no se lo cuentes a nadie confió en ti todoroki" esa revelación hizo que todoroki quedara plasmado pero él sabía que esta información era delicada y no podría decirle a nadie , midoriya ahora confiaba en él lo suficiente para contarle esta información.

Todoroki dijo "no te preocupes, no se lo diré a nadie, pero apenas hoy luchamos uno contra otro y ya quieres contarme un secreto y confías en mí no, es que a hayamos hablado muy durante lo que duro del año, pero hora me cuentas esta información que solo deberías confiar para un amigo".

Izuku con tono alegre dijo "si yo no intentara hacerme amigo de todos los que una vez me intentaron matar o derrotarme te aseguro que no tendría la mitad de mis amigos, y no somos amigos" esa información desconcertó a todoroki, pero lo alegro levemente al pensar que ahora tendría un nuevo amigo.

Todoroki dijo "si creo que lo somos, pero tengo una pregunta ni no quieres responder no lo hagas, pero el deseo que tu padre quiere que cumplas es el mismo que el del mío de derrotar a all might" él quería saber si también había otra persona que tuviera el mismo deseo que su padre en el mundo a tal punto de hacer que sus propios hijos pasaran por un calvario solo para derrotar a all might.

Izuku dijo "no, mi padre no quiere que derrote o superar a all might, jamás él quería derrotarlo eso carece de sentido, aunque no lo parezca de los cuatro hermanos all might es el más débil de todos y existen muy pocas personas en el mundo que alguna vez llegaron a derrotar a mi padre y all might no está en esa lista, entonces eso el algo que él no pensaría en hacer, superarlo como héroe creo que eso es al contrario por que la razón que all might quiere ser un héroe es por mi padre , además mi padre le enseño a él las reglas doctrinas básicas que un héroe tiene que usar en su día a día, entonces eso también no es ,lo que él quiere es que alguien lo derrote no solo yo cualquiera persona del mundo que tenga la voluntad suficiente para derrotarlo a él" eso sorprendió a todoroki que ahora estaba pensando que existen por lo menos tres personas más fuertes que all might en el mundo y que existe alguien que all might no puede derrotar si no también alguien que all might quieres superar como héroe, eso explicaría mucho porque izuku como héroe se parece mucho a all might, el entreno con la persona que entreno a all might en persona, con la persona que el símbolo de la paz quiere superara como héroe, también se preguntaba que clase de persona era el padre de midoriya .

Después de eso ellos llegaron a las tribunas donde midoriya le pido de nuevo a todoroki no le contase eso a nadie, todoroki comprendió el pedido de midoriya y lo acepto , cuando llegaron se sentaron mientras escuchaban a sus compañeros elogiarlos por su batallas, diciendo que fue espectacular y muy emocionante, algunos pocos reprocharon levemente a midoriya por rendirse en su pelea pero fueron callados por lida diciendo que eso fue muy honorable de parte de midoriya mantener su palabra, otros quedaron sorprendidos por izuku haber logrado hacer todoroki usara su lado de fuego, mientras estaban allí ellos dos observaron la pelea siguiente que fue la de kirishima vs asido donde gano kirishima, lamentablemente ellos no pudieron ver la pelea de lida vs tokoyami donde gano lida ahora la pelea siguiente era la de psyko vs bakugou, que aparentemente ellos dos no se encontraban mirando las peleas antes de la suya por lo menos por parte de psyko por que bakugou se fue después de la batalla de lida para preparase para su pelea, ahora iba iniciar la pelea de psyko contra bakugou donde el más preocupado por el resultados era midoriya.

_**fin**_

_**comenten lo que les parecio el capitulo, para yo ir mejorando en la escrita y en la historia, gracias.**_


	10. Capítulo 10

Ahora era el inicio de la batalla de psyko vs bakugou todos estaban expectante de clase batalla iba a ver ahora esperaban algunos esperaban que esta pelea fueran tan entretenida como la de todoroki vs izuku o tan diferente como la de izuku vs shinsou que no hubo el uso de ningún quirk y fue pura a arte marcial, ahora ellos no sabían esperar dedos luchadores tan diferentes con tooru/psyko con una elegancia y eficacia con la cual uso para derrotar kaminari sin siquiera haber recibido ningún daño con un quirk tan misterioso y versátil que le permitió ganar, contra la brutalidad de las explosiones de bakugou uno de los mejores alumnos de la clase A el cual con esas explosiones brutales y poderosas con la cuales le gano a uraraka.

Ambos estaban en la arena bakugou con el mismo semblante de siempre de estar a punto de explotar de rabia y psyko con una sonrisa confían te en su rostro estaba con los dos manos atrás de su cabeza todo su cuerpo indicaba que estaba relajada como si esto fuera un juego, izuku mientras estaba en la tribuna pudo notar la mirada que tenía ella era la mirada de un niño que encontró un nuevo juguete y lo quería romper.

Ahora la batalla estaba a punto de empezar faltaba un par de segundos para empezar la batalla, el ver como faltaba tan poco pero tan poco para empezar psyko con un tono alegre dijo a bakugou "aparentemente no poder luchar contra izuku, me veré conformada para luchar contra ti que lastima, pero no te preocupes iré lento para queme sigas el juego entendiste" cuando termino a de hablar dio inicio de la batalla y bakugou inflamado por la ira de las palabras que ella profirió el impulsado por sus explosiones se acercó hacia ella y con toda su poder la ataco creando una gran explosión al sonido de su grito de guerra "muere" que luego fue seguido por un sonido ensordecedor dejando estupefactos a todos los espectadores , cuando el humo de la explosión se dispersó bakugou noto como ella no estaba allí.

El escucho detrás de él del otro lado de la arena sentada en el piso como si estuviese esperando a alguien "sinceramente eso fue sorprendente, pero enserio era necesario todo eso creo, deberías tranquilizarte un poco por creo que pude hacerle daño a alguien" decía ella con un tono condescendiente, bakugou dijo "cállate extra y pierde" para luego volver atacarla a ella, pero otra vez después de atacar ella volvió aparecer del lado opuesto de la arena diciendo "wow, pero eso lo único que puede hacer" y volvió a intentarlo devuelta pero acabo con mismo resultado que fue ella diciendo "enserio todo nuestra batalla se basara en esto, por lo menos izuku ya se hubiese dado cuenta de cuál es el truco", bakugou solo se irrito por las palabras que ella dijo luego él dijo "cállate extra te voy a derrotar" el prosiguió con su ataque bakugou no era un idiota noto como esta estrategia no funcionaba cada vez que el atacaba ella volvía aparecer de lado opuesto él estaba dando vueltas , entonces el ideo un plan se dio cuenta que los único lados donde ella no aparecía eran los lado dela arena que no estaban apuntados para las salidas, entonces el con un ataque poderosos y ataco eso dos lados de la arena, de repente se escuchó a ella diciendo "tardaste un varios intentos en darte cuenta de donde estaba , izuku por lo menos se hubiese tomado un tiempo después de las dos primero intento para darse cuenta de donde realmente estaba, pero esto demuestra que no eres un simple mente un mono con un quirk , por lo menos eres un simio adestrado" después del humo se volviese a dispersar bakugou la vio a ella y le dijo "tus ilusiones no funcionan conmigo".

El volvió a atacarla con una explosión, pensando que por fin la derroto por haber encontrado la original pero luego vio como ahora ella parecía estaba siendo protegida por un circulo con un glifo en el centro con un degrade del color violeta fluorescente del centro con el área más a las puntas de casi un violeta claro ella dijo "enserio te diste cuente que eran ilusiones eso fue sorprendente pero no significa que realmente no pueda ser afectado por ellos ,pero también ese no es mi único as en la manga que tengo para derrotar".

El poder que ella estaba usando ahora era "**defensa glyphs**" que le permitía crea glifos de energía que funcionaban como escudos y grillete, el primer paso para crear un glifo el anillo usando una de las dos manos, luego el segundo paso es crear el glifo que va al centro poniendo la mano dentro del anillo de energía, si no se sigue este proceso el glifo no se puede crear.

• Escudo: reciben todo el daño de un ataque llegando a aun limite, cuanto más al centro de glifo mayor será la defensa, pero tiene un límite que puede recibir un glifo antes desaparecer,

• Grillete: solo se da cuando el usuario crea el anillo sobre los brazos de un oponente o extremidad del cuerpo para luego crear el glifo en el centro, creando un grillete que no solo suprimen el movimiento de cualquier parte del cuerpo si no también impide el funcionamiento de los quirk de en esa zona como si alquilen cortase es parte del resto del cuerpo, al igual que el escudo los grilletes pueden ser destruidos si el individuo tiene una inmensa fuerza.

Esta habilidad el igual a una batería que almacena energía para usar lo glifos, pero luego se gasta por cuantos números de glifos es usado por el usuario y también por el tamaño de él, pare luego en un transcurso de una hora después de usar toda la energía se podar usar devuelta los glifos, se pueden crear glifos de diferentes tamaños, si se empilan en capas l capacidad Defensa y tolerancia al daño se multiplica, pero solo si el tamaño de los dos glifos son exactamente iguales, los glifos no pueden usarse no pueden detener cualquier ataque ellos no son muy eficaces contra ataque gases al ser simplemente una pared.

La primera habilidad que ella ha estado utilizando se llama "**liar's mirage**" que permite al usuario crear ilusiones con luz del ambiente de mismo para engañar a sus oponentes o usarse en sí mismo para permitir al usuario volverse invisible, el uso excesivo pude generar dolores de cabeza, existe un límite copias de sí mismo, si las copias son dañadas la ilusión se rompe.

Todos se sorprendieron por esa habilidad que ella estaba usando, se notaba claramente que era un quirk diferente al que ella estaba usando antes, pero eso no impidió a bakugou volver intentar atacar la con otra explosión, pero cuando se dio cuenta ella estaba sosteniendo un espejo de forma ovalado con sus dos manos, bakugou no puedo impedir lo iba pasar después porque cuando fue atacarla su mano parte de su bazo derecho entro en el espejo era una sensación de poner tu mano en agua en temperatura ambiente pero sin estar húmedo o mojado y el vio como después salía del mismo espejo, lo que parecía su mano que lo ataco son la misma explosión iría usar contra ella, luego al instante bakugou acabo del otro lado de la arena por causa de su misma explosión causando le daño, ella dijo con tono burlón con una sonrisa en su rostro "prácticamente telegrafías tus ataque, es muy fácil deducir cual les son tus movimientos, por lo menos izuku es más imprevisible en sus ataque, como dijo izuku tu siempre usas brazo derecho para empezar la peleas acaso no tomaste eso como un consejo para mejorar como héroe, pero no claro tu eres el gran katsuki bakugou el que nos va salvar a todos, espera un poco como lo va hacer si ni siquiera él puede salvarse a sí mismo" bakugou al escuchar lo estallo más su ira al recordar que el evento donde él estaba completamente a merced de un villano y ella todavía seguía comparándolo con izuku eso lo irritaba más, él dijo "cállate y deja de compararme con el nerd esta batalla es de mi contra ti", ella dijo "esa es una buena sugerencia pero creo que no, realmente disfruto de tu frustración".

El quirk que ella estaba utilizando ahora era una habilidad llamada "**counterattack reflex**" que le permitía al usuario hacer que cualquier cosa que entre en contacto con la superficie reflejante del espejo sea absorbida para dentro para después ser devuelta para el usuario original, esta habilidad puede ser utilizada solamente si el usuario hace forma con sus brazos de estar sosteniendo un espejo, el tamaño del espejo varía según cuanto esfuerzo haya puesto su usuario en crearlo , al espejo contar como un portal la resistencia del espejo es casi ilimitada, el espejo tiene dos superficies reflejante por lo tanto ambas pueden usarse para reflejar los ataque pero el espejo almacenara los ataque y luego los liberar en la superficie contraria a la que fue atacada, lo cuanto de algo es absorbido por el espejo es definido por el usuario y pero la liberación de los que fue siempre es casi instantánea con lo máximo de uno segundos de retraso pero esto puede aumentar la fatiga del usuario y reduce el tiempo que esta habilidad es utilizada.

bakugou sabía que un ataque a larga distancia no funcionaba por su escudo de energía que ella uso al principio ,y a media distancia ella tenía el espejo, entonces el decidió atacarle a corta distancia de tal forma que podría evitar sus defensas, en entonces con toda velocidad él se movió hacia ella, él pudo como ella hacia un par de movimiento con su mano para crear un escudo pero a durante su envestida hacia ella cambio de dirección para atacarla por su derecha mientras todavía no podía crear un escudo pero para evitar el uso del espejo el decidió darle un puñetazo impulsado por el movimiento de su explosión pero cuando se dio cuenta el la atravesó ella en el pecho el no sintió nada ,entonces se dio cuenta otra vez era una ilusión.

El vio otra vez del otro lado se encontraba ella estaba del otro lado de la arena acostada en piso mirando al cielo casi pensativa ,ella dijo "tú dices que esta pelea no es de el contra ti pero para ti todas tus peleas son de ti intentando demostrar que eres mejor que él, es sinceramente patético que todos tus logros solo sean válidos si tú le demuestras a alguien que tú mismo dices que es inferior a ti ,que tanto miedo tienes de el por qué él no tiene miedo de ti ni siquiera te considera un rival y alguien a superar, pero enserio a mí me ofendería gravemente que izuku de té considerase un rival porque eso que le diría el mundo que tú y yo somos iguales en capacidad, porque yo soy más fuerte que tú, más rápida, más inteligente soy una de las pocas personas que izuku considera un rival digno y un igual, pero tú eres patético a nada más que un niño que jamás pudo elegir, que lo único que intenta es mantener esa lastimosa ilusión que tu llamas ego que es patética y frágil que se alimenta de esos elogio de una época donde tú no comprendías la única razón por que todo el mundo te alababa era porque para decir en un futuro yo fui amigo al héroe bakugou" esas palabras no solo enfurecían bakugou si no también atizaban una parte de su vida que no quería recordar ,ella dijo "con cual edad te diste cuenta que todos te utilizaban por lo que tu podrías llegar hacer y no había personas que veían lo que tú eras, aunque admito que ver to como realmente eres es triste, porque en realidad solamente eres un idiota creo que esa gente estaban en lo correcto" todos notaron que las palabras de ella estaban alteraron a bakugou.

Bakugou intento pensar otra estrategia para poder derrotarla, pero mientras estaba intentando idear una estrategia ella dijo con tono sereno y confían te sin perder su sonrisa "no te preocupes, no voy utilizar más mis ilusiones contra ti, porque ahora voy necesitar más concentración porque ahora voy a empezar atacarte", bakugou sabía que desde el inicio de la pelea ella solo se estaba protegiéndose, de repente bakugou noto como algo lo estaba mordiendo en el pie izquierdo eso no le causaba casi ningún dolor solo una leve molestia, el vio abajo se sorprendió por ver que lo que lo estaba mordiendo el pie parecía una cría de oso de con ojos violetas , bakugou intento librase del pequeño oso moviendo su pierna para por de estar libre de sus mordida pero noto como no importaba si el lanzase el pequeños animal el volvía devuelta a morderlo.

Cuando bakugou vio aquello se preguntó de dónde salió aquello antes que pudiese intentar algo ella dijo "mira como intenta protegerme que adorables es baloo, ten cuidado si le haces daños los activista de PETA y la asociación protectora de los animales serán el menor de tu problemas" la ver aquello midoriya tanto mei quedaron preocupados ellos dos ya habían visto los estragos que podía causar esa habilidad, pero bakugou no podía comprender en lo que se había , bakugou pensando que eso sería una de sus habilidades entonces decidió corta por lo sano todo aquello y con una explosión hacia el animal, allí que estaban mirando no comprendían que estaba pasando de donde había salido es animal , pero automáticamente después de bakugou lanzar le una explosión que envió al animal lejos de él lo que se escucho fue midoriya y mei decir al unísono "no" sus compañeros de clase de ambos no comprendía el porqué de ambos decir eso, intentaron preguntarles el porqué de eso pero ambos dijeron decirte forma lo mismo que ahora bakugou estaba muy jodido , bakugou hiso caso omiso a las advertencias , ella ante la actitud de bakugou dijo "creo que deberías hacerles caso e ellos saben más que tú sobre mí, pero no espero mucho de ti realmente" bakugou volvió intentar a atacarla para poder por fin derrotarla pero cuando se dio cuenta escucho de atrás de él un gruñido, vio como aquel pequeño osos creció para tener el tamaño de un perro grande ,el ahora oso era corpulento con sus ojos antes de un leve color violetas , ahora precian como si sus ojos tuviera una leve flama violeta saliendo de ellos, ella dijo "creo que no debiste hacer eso ahora él está molesto, si yo fuera tu no volvería atacarlo de devuelta o a mí ", bakugou no le importo su advertencia porque volvió atacarla pensando que si ella estaba inconsciente el quirk de que le permitía usar el oso, se apagaría.

Pero cuando fue a intentar hacer eso, mientras él se alzó vuelo hacia su objetivo ella estaba allí acostada en el piso de la arena con una mirada confíante mirando a lo a él, como si él fuese algo muy inferior a ella, eso lo irritaba el con una explosión intento apagar todo las palabras que ella dijo, el estruendo de la explosión hizo que todo solo sonidos de la arena se callasen, él no quería darle cualquier oportunidad a ella de ganar, entonces ataco sin piedad con varias explosiones en el área donde ella se encontraba.

Antes que el humo de las explosiones se esfumara todos notaron como había dos llamas violetas que se distinguían fácilmente del humo con esas dos llamas también ahora había una inmensa sombra del tamaño casi del de un hombre adulto en su contorno se notaba que lo que estaba en la sombra era algo muy musculoso, bakugou al ver esto prosiguió a revisar donde se encontraba la el osos que uso psyko pero no encontró nada entonces dedujo que lo que formaba esa sombra, era el oso de psyko, cuando el humo por fin se dispersó todos vieron que aquel simple cría de oso del principio se había convertido e una criatura musculosa inmensa con llamas violetas por ojo, ahora el pelaje del oso tenia padrón de líneas que hacían espirales compuestas por manchas de color gris por todo su cuerpo , ahora él estaba parado en dos pies cuerpo parecía un triángulo invertido por que sus hombres era más largos que su cadera su pectorales como brazos y antebrazo era más grandes que su piernas pero ambas eran de igual de musculosas, su cabeza era poco más grande que lo que se esperaría , se podía notar los dientes de la criatura aparecían como si fuese tan grandes como los de un tiburón pero más redondos, sus ojos como el resto de su fas exhibían una ira, la criatura también tenía unas garras con casi el tamaño de una bala de revolver que salían de sus dedos musculosos.

La habilidad que ella estaba utilizando ahora se llama "**hunting guardian beast: bear model**" esta habilidad le permite al usuario invocar a un oso que funciona como guardian del usuario, el usuario puede darle órdenes a la criatura, tiene cinco formas o cinco niveles:

: es el nivel con la defensa más baja y ataque tiene la forma de un oso pequeño.

joven: el oso tiene el tamaño de perro grande, tiene resistencia de un oso de su tamaño, funciona también puede crecer para poder ser usuario como vehículo, desde este punto poder dar ordenes rastreo al oso, para que busque a un individuo con su olfato, también puede dárseles ordenes de atacar.

3\. bestia de batalla: el oso crece de tamaño de un hombre grande gana musculatura sorprendente y empieza a tener una forma muscular, sus fuerzas aumentan a niveles sobre humanos y también aumentan su velocidad y también adquiere un grado de regeneración.

4\. berzerker: solo se puede alcanzar esta forma si antes se pasa por las tres etapas anteriores, su forma se vuelve más agresiva su tamaño aumenta su pelaje toma la apariencia de estar cubierto de sangre, esta forma solo se le puede dar órdenes simples, si el usuario llega caer en inconsciencia esta forma puede activarse automáticamente si hay algún individuo que haya causado tal estado en usuario en área, ese individuo tuvo que haberse marcado antes como enemigo.

: solo se puede alcanzar esta forma si el usuario pierde conciencia después de recibir mucho daños cuanto más daños y dolos reciba más tiempo durara esta forma, la bestia se salta cualquier restricción y entra un estado automáticamente, la aumenta aún más su tamaño, pero pierde musculo y adquiere una más flaca, pero a cambio sus gana dos pares de presas en la boca y garras del tamaño de najas y todos su cuerpo se vuelve de color rojo y de su espalda y boca se empieza exhalar fuego ,esta es las forma más veloz y resistente de todas su regeneración aumenta a un nivel extremo, todos los individuos que la criatura vea serán considerados enemigos y solo se podrá seleccionar individuos para ser considerados aliados, la bestia no recibirá ordenes más allá de la que tiene programado que matar a todos los enemigos.

Todos notaron como ella estaba atrás de aquel monstruo, pero ahora estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas, ella "por algo te avise que no me atacaras, pero no se puede esperar mucho de ti, lo único que es sorprendente de ti es tu inmensa incapacidad aceptar ayuda o consejo, dime bakugou solo vas detener a pensar cuando la gente que quieras empieza a morir", él dijo "no me importa lo que digas lo única que me importa es ganar entonces", ella respondió diciendo "si realmente no te importase lo que digo por qué estas tan alterado, acaso también tienes miedo que yo te ayude un día cuando te caigas de un árbol hecho puente hacia un pequeño arroyo ".

Eso hizo que bakugou se paralizase un instante luego él dijo "el nerd te contó eso no, solo para humillarme" ,ella rápidamente respondió "no izuku jamás me contó eso de ti, pensándolo nunca te menciono ,yo siempre pensé que el único amigo que tuvo midoriya fue mei, esa información lace porque robe de los archivos de midoriya una carpeta con tu nombre , toda tu información debilidades y fortalezas, miedo puestos en seis hojas, todos tus méritos de una vida reducidos a una frase "otra más del montón", que interesante esas palabras para definir a alquilen que se cree superior al resto, no lo tomes a lo personal midoriya hace esa recopilación de todas las personas creo que mi archivo tiene 40 páginas , shinsou 20 y lida 15", bakugou dijo con ira en sus palabras "solo uno más del montón eso deber se envidia de parte de él, porque él sabe que nunca me va superar", ella dijo "interesante él nunca te va superar en que méritos lo estas tomando", él dice "de que estas hablando", ella dice " de que clase méritos quiere comparar probemos con inteligencia ", bakugou antes de poder decir eso ella lo interrumpió diciendo "entonces tomemos eso como comparación, hagamos como hacéis vosotros los japoneses midamos todos los méritos de una persona por su nivel de estudio, tú tienes eres uno de los mejores estudiantes de tu secundaria y toda tu vida escolar tuviste excelentes notas, izuku técnicamente se graduó del MIT el instituto de tecnología Massachusetts en el departamento de física a la edad 13 años, escribió tres artículos sobre física experimental antes de graduarse, en cuanto yo tengo un título en química en la universidad de Berlín, o probemos con técnica tu eres un estudiante de secundaria con capacidad de lucha por encima del promedio en lo que se define capacidad de lucha y técnica, ahora tomemos a izuku un idiota que fue entrenado desde los 4 años de edad en artes marciales y estrategia militar ,o experiencia en batalla tu eres una persona común que a lo máximo en su vida tuvo un par de decenas de luchas decentes lo redondo para arriba por tu actitud, y comparemos a izuku un idiota que se metido en varias decenas de batalla muchas en la que podría morir con gente mucho más fuerte y peligrosa que él y él tiene ,es maldita costumbre de nunca usar quirk para ganar realmente es muy difícil decidir quién en a superado a quien, o mira qué conversación más freudiana que tenemos de ver quien la tiene más grande claramente metafóricamente hablando" la información que ella dijo sorprendió a mucha gente al descubrir que existía tales genios en la ua, los compañeros de clase psyko se sorprendieron al descubrir que tan inteligentes eran sus compañeros.

ella al ver cuál era el estado actual de bakugou y tanto físico como emocional y respondió "pero en lo que estábamos si en una pelea" al decir eso la bestia guardiana se movió para atacar a bakugou con un puñetazo pero bakugou pudo esquivarlo pero la bestia con su fuerza destruyo parte del piso de la arena creando un pequeño cráter, la batalla prosiguió con bakugou esquivando los ataques de la criatura que estaban causando más daño a la arena que bakugou, él estaba intentando hacer que ña criatura se moviese le lejos de su portadora, pero cuando bakugou intentaba hacer eso ella también iba detrás de la bestia, bakugou muy pocas veces pudo tener en la mira pero cuando intentaba atacarla, ella con un movimientos gimnásticos y una velocidad sorprendente ella pudo evitar todos su ataques y ponerse detrás de la bestia que era su escudo contra la explosiones, al ver que esa estrategia no funcionaba intento atacar desde el cielo con varias explosiones haciendo fuego de supresión en toda las arena,.

cuando bakugou piso el suelo devuelta vio como ella está de debajo de escudos de energía ,ella le estaba sonriendo bakugou en un instante el volvió a atacarla pero rápidamente sin perder esa sonrisa engreída que ella tenía creo uno después espejos para reflejar los ataques que el lanzaba, donde el atacase el ella volvía poner el espejo, aunque el rápidamente podía neutralizar todas sus propias explosiones , el con sus el impulso de sus explosiones él se posiciono detrás ella para atacarla pero cuando el puso sus dos manos para crear una explosión con una técnica que el pensaba llamar "stun granada" en un instante él pudo sentir y ver como su dos manos estaban rodeados por varias burbujas de diferentes tamaños, unas con el tamaño de pelotas de basquetbol, otras del tamaño de una canica, él pudo observar como la burbujas que rodeaban sus manos estaban siendo generadas por el pie de psyko que estaba en una posición donde ella aún se mantenía con uno de sus pies y el otro esta en una posición digna de un gimnasta olímpico puesto detrás de sus espalda que fácilmente ahora su pie podía tocar su propia tocar su espalda, ella estaba en aquella posición que dejo perplejos a todos que estaban viendo aquello, ella ni siquiera estaba mirando a bakugou cuando hizo eso pero ella dijo antes que él pudiese decir algo "ni siquiera intentes activar tu quirk, lo que hay dentro de esas burbujas no es exactamente aire", cuando ella dijo eso en un simple movimiento simple ella salto para uno metros lejos de bakugou, después creo una de esas burbujas en el suelo con su mano que por la presión del peso de su cuerpo creo una explosión en el suelo que la impulso al otro lado de la arena.

Ese quirk que ella tenía se llamaba "**gas bubbles**" permite al usuario crear desde cualquier parte de su cuerpo burbujas con cualquier tipo compuesto del tipo gaseoso en su interior ,que su estado natural se gaseoso, la superficie del burbuja está compuesta un material desconocido que no interacciona con ningún tipo de gas ni deja filtrarse sin importar cuan corrosivo se el gas que hay dentro y los mantiene en una temperatura que impide que gases muy inflamables reacciones, pero eso solo funciona con la superficie de la burbuja y el exterior no entre burbujas, pero primero para crear el gas que se desea, la persona tiene que haber está en contacto con el gas para poder crearlo, una vez hecho esto siempre se podrá crear este gas en las burbujas, se puede crear más de un tipo de gas por burbuja, la superficie de la burbuja puede generar varias atmósferas de presión permitiéndose aguantar hasta una pequeña explosión generada por sus propios gases en su interior, hasta tal punto que usuario si hace mucho esfuerzo puede hacer en ciertos casos no muy extremos que el gas vuelva líquido, el usuario puede decidir cuánto tiempo puede durar la burbuja y también pude moverlas desde lejos, el uso excesivo genera fatiga y falta de aire.

Bakugou al observar esto intento movimiento, pero fue detenido cuando ella dijo "no intentes activar tu quirk si no quieres que la pelea acabe ahora mismo, porque lo que hay en esas burbujas monóxido de carbono y metano, uno es un gas explosivo y el otro es uno muy inflamable" al decir eso bakugou vio que tenía un problema inmenso el no podría usar su quirk, porque podría costarle toda las pelea, ella dijo "ahora no puede usar tu quirk, no que no puedas si no que sería mucho mas divertido para mi si lo hicieses, respóndeme aquella pregunta que la mayoría de las personas débiles quiere evitar saber la respuesta que eres tu sin tu quirk", esa pregunta callo a todos los espectadores porque era una pregunta que muchas gente realmente prefería no pensar, bakugou tenía una respuesta para esa pregunta él dijo "dime que eres tu sin tu quirk, porque tuviste usar todas esas habilidades solo para intentar derrotarme", ella se rió en la cara de él y luego dijo "enserio crees que estaba internado derrotarte solo estuve jugando contigo, hasta ahora ni siquiera me esforzado para atacarte, no tomes merito que yo use toda estas habilidades contra ti el único razón que tengo toda estas habilidades es para poder derrotar a izuku, pero soy una persona amable entonces te responderé tu pregunta, que soy yo sin mi "quirk", una persona con un iq 187 soy una genio , y tengo habilidades físicas que muchos atletas olímpicos envidiarían, tengo más entrenamiento que muchos militares, no tengo miedo de morir por que una vez ya lo hice, tengo cierto grado de psicópata, tengo experiencia casando y enfrentándome a villanos grado A y S, hablo cinco idiomas , e derrotado a muchos criminales sin siquiera la necesidad de un quirk y tengo una buena actitud , dime bakugou que eres más allá de una persona que tuvo suerte desde que nació, creo que ahora en adelante llamare el suertudo" ,bakugou esas palabras hirieron mucho el esfuerzo de toda su vida para que sea recordado como alguien que solo tuvo suerte eso era un insulto que él no podía tolerar.

El comprendida lo que podía pasar si el intentase usar su quirk con esas burbujas en sus manos, pero ahora su ira le segaba, y el hecho que recover girl le curaría la herida, el aprovecho su actual supuesta desventaja para usar la como el para aumentar sus explosiones entonces el corrió hasta estar lo más cerca de para poder activar su habilidad, ella intento escapar de su alcance moviéndose con la misma gracia gimnástica de todos sus intentos de acercarse, pero bakugou lo que intentaba era poder acorralar en una esquina para así cuando la explosión se generase el pudiese con eso lanzarla fuera de la arena, él lo logro acorrala e una de las esquinas de la arena, pero cuando él estaba tan cerca de ella , el noto como la temperatura de sus manos se estaba reduciendo el miro sus mano el noto ahora no había más el mismo número de burbujas en su manos solo había una dos pares de burbujas e en sus manos una había una burbuja grande que en su interior había una más pequeña que cubría la manos casi a unos milímetros de las piel, bakugou noto como aquello bajaba la temperatura de su mano que impedía que el produjese sudor, de repente el sintió un miedo casi primitivo que provenía de frente de él vio como ella era la fuente de esa sensación , ella lo miraba con una sonrisa siniestra y ojos muertos de un depredador, él era el que estaba acorralado intento mover ser para escapar pero ella piso su pie de tal forma que con un poco más de fuerza ella podría Romperle hueso, luego golpe su estómago para poder desorientar lo y después tomar bakugou de sus brazo derecho y lanzar lo con una fuerza increíble al centro de arena, cuando después de chocar con piso de la arena bakugou tardo unos segundo en volver en sí.

Él pudo escuchar ella decir " te mentí lo que tenías en tus manos, no era monóxido de carbono y metano, sino son tres componentes simples Hydrofluorocarbon, trifluoroetano y pentafluoroetano que separados no hacen mucho pero juntos son la formula química del gas refrigerante R-507 , los separe en distintas burbujas para luego juntarlos cuando vio que ibas a intentar dejarme acorralarme en la esquina para poder activar tu quirk con lo que pensabas que eran gases que podían amplificar tu explosión , que ahora mismo está bajando la temperatura de tus manos para impedirte que uses tu poderes, es mejor yo deshacer eso antes que pierda un dedos por la hipotermia "con chasquido de sus dedos la burbujas de la manos de bakugou se deshicieron, automáticamente bakugou aguanto un poco su respiración para al creer que eso era otro plan de ella, el calor de su manos volvía lentamente, él la miro y dijo "como tu pudiste", ella respondió sin dejarlo terminar " como hice para poder deducir tu estrategia, yo te deje sin otra salida, que no sea hacer esa estrategia, el mayor ventaja de luchar contra alguien menos inteligente es que tú puedes deducir que estrategia él va utilizar ,especialmente si tú lo dejas sin otra opción, sabe aquello dicen el mejor espadachín mundo solo le teme a dos espadachines que al espadachín que es mejor que él y al peor espadachín del mundo, porque el pero espadachín del mundo están mala su técnica que es imposible deducir lo que va hacer, tu eres de los espadachines mediocres que siempre piensan dentro de la caja, por eso yo estoy muy molesta de no poder luchar contra midoriya por que ese idiota oscila entre esas dos clase, él tiene la destreza del mejor espadachín pero incapacidad deducir lo que es lo próximo que va hacer del peor espadachín, y estas tu que ahora acaba de caer la misma estrategia que midoriya utilizo conmigo pero de una forma mucho más simple, en lo que se nombra trampa de Oklahoma".

Ella seguía insultando le diciendo que era una persona promedio alguien olvida ble , pero en sus última frase el empezó a notar como había una hilera de burbujas que salían de su pie y hacían un tres círculos donde él estaba en el centro, de repente todo estaba en cámara lenta para bakugou el vio todo lo iba pasar sin hacer nada porque su manos aún no tenían suficiente calor para poder sudar para usar su quirk , el vio como ella puso sus dos manos en las líneas y hacer que las burbujas crecieran lo rodeasen en miles burbujas del tamaño de una persona pequeña y otras más pequeñas que eran del tamaño un pelota de fútbol, todos vieron como esas burbujas rodeaban a bakugou a tal punto que no odia moverse, eso después fue seguido por ella saliendo del centro de la arena, para proseguir con ella chasqueando su dedos y haciendo explotar su burbujas , no como las exposiciones de bakugou ,no era lo mismo que pasaba cuando tu explotas un globo, el sonido fue estremecedor , luego todos vieron como bakugou salto un par de metros en el aire y caer inconsciente en el piso con su ropas destrozadas por la explosión.

Antes que midnight pudiese dar su dictamen, todo vieron a ella levantar su mano y decir "me rindo".

_**fin**_

_**comenten lo que les parecio el capitulo, para yo ir mejorando en la escrita y en la historia, gracias.**_


	11. Capítulo 11

La pelea había terminado, todos los espectadores se sorprendieron por el desenlace de ella, muchos pensaron al principio que la pelea entre tooru/psyko vs bakugou iba ser igualada y otros que bakugou iba ganar que el ganaría fácilmente, otros muy pocos creían que psyko ganaría difícilmente con un plan bien elaborado, pero lo que vieron en la pelea fue que ella ni siquiera estaba luchando realmente ella solo estaba jugando con bakugou, durante toda la pelea él nunca pudo acertarle ningún golpe a ella, todo ataque toda ofensiva era rápidamente destruida por ella, cada estrategia que el creaba era descubierta para luego ser desmantelada por ella y luego utilizada en su favor, la pelea parecía más un baile donde ella dictaba el ritmo y bakugou apenas comprendía cual podría ser el próximo paso que ella de, lo que todos escucharon fue como ella incitaba a ceder ante su ira a bakugou con comparaciones con otro competidor y preguntas profundas y personales que claramente afectaron a bakugou durante la pelea, los espectadores la mayoría héroes profesionales notaron como es no fue suficiente para impedirlo crear estrategias para derrotarla, pero ella siempre estaba un paso adelante de él, los héroes profesionales y alumnos de sus propia clase también como todos los espectadores, quedaron completamente sorprendidos por los múltiples quirks que ella tenía a su disposición durante la batalla, eso dejo con incógnita a todos los espectadores como ella estaba logrando hacer eso, de que si ella nació con varios quirk y que si ella estaba un quirk que le permitía copiar quirk de forma permanente o temporal como otra teoría decía que ella pudo robar esos quirks con su habilidad, cosa que no estaba muy lejos de la realidad de su poder.

El hecho que ella había declarado que se rendía sorprendió a muchos el hecho que alguien que había llegado tan lejos hubiese decidido rendirse, fue lo mismo que había hecho midoriya, pero la motivación de ella era diferente, la razón de su decisión discrepaba mucho de los motivos altruistas de midoriya, ella había decidido rendirse solo después que el estuviese inconsciente para en no poder contestar dicha declaración, Bakugou estaba tirado en el piso de la arena con todos sus cuerpos doloridos hasta los huesos con moretones como si le hubiese pegado una paliza, el no podía escuchar con su oído izquierdo na más allá de un zumbido por causa de explosión, todos vieron como el intentaba levantarse pero el dolor de sus músculos, el mareo e incapacidad actual de respirar bien le impedía poder estar parado, el intentaba e intentaba levantarse pero no podía, el dolor solo aumentaba, ella vio cual era el estado de bakugou como él estaba intentado aun pelear un batalla que ya había finalizado contra ella.

ella dijo en voz alta "no intentes moverte por que deduzco que tiene uno de los dos tímpanos perforados lo que causa tu mareo, también varios pequeñas fracturas de los huesos y lesiones de los músculos que el causa de la mayor parte de tu dolor actual, no ayuda mucho creo que tienes una pequeña afectación pulmonar que es lo que actualmente incapacidad para respirar bien, creo que me sobre pase con lo de las explosiones de las burbujas, dime cual de tus oídos esta perforado" ella señalo al oído derecho primero y luego al izquierdo cuan vio que rabia aumentaba ella descubrió que era el tímpano izquierdo que estaba perforado, ella dijo mientras se estaba acercándose a el "no intentes moverte, te voy curar" todos se sorprendieron al ver que ella tenía otra habilidad, que le permitiría curar a alguien , bakugou dijo "no quiero tu ayuda" , ella dijo "no estás en condiciones de decidir a nada si antes mal podía llegar a hacerme algo ahora mucho menos", midnight a ver el estado de bakugou dijo "tooru creo que deberías dejar que recover girl haga esto" , psyko dijo rápidamente "no se preocupe, esto será más rápido" ella se acercó a bakugou pero el intentaba moverse para evitar ser ayudado al ver esto, como él se arrastraba para impedir ella acercarse , llego a tal punto que intento activar su quirk para atacar pero el dolor le impidió, ella se cansó de esa actitud de él, entonces con rapidez tomo los dos brazos de bakugou los sujeto con suficiente para que el dolor de su agarre impidiese que bakugou activase su quirk y luego mientras lo sujetaba lo levanto para después dejarlo de rodillas, automáticamente después ella dijo "no te preocupes esto va ser rápido, pero no grites" de sus manos salieron vendas blancas que cubrieron primero sus brazos luego todo sus cuerpo como una momia, todos estaban expectante viendo como las vendas lentamente se volvían de un color rojo carmesí, para luego ver como ella soltaba los brazos de bakugou y automáticamente después las vendas deshacían en humo carmesí, todos pudieron ver como el cuerpo de bakugou caía devuelta al piso, pero ahora estaba casi como nuevo sin ningún rasgo de batalla.

El poder que ella uso para curar a bakugou se llamaba "**bandages to cure**" le permite que curar la parte del cuerpo de el mismo o de otro individuo, cubriendo dicha área dañada con vendas blancas que al pasar del tiempo se volverán de color rojo indicando que la curación ha terminado, las vendas aumentan las facultades regenerativas y cicatrizantes del cuerpo, también pueden funcionar para cura venenos que el individuo o usuario allá sido expuesto, después de usar en una extremidad esta no podrá moverse durante cierto tiempo dependiendo del nivel de la curación efectuada, el uso excesivo puede causar perdida conciencia para el usuario.

Bakugou recupero la conciencia rápidamente sintió como todo volvía a la normalidad, no había más dolor y la su audición en su oído izquierdo volvía funcionar, pero aun así el sentía como sus brazos y piernas no funcionaba, ella dijo "eso es un efecto secundario de esa habilidad lo lamento, pero la buena noticia es que tu ganaste", el quedo absorto por esa información él dijo "como paso?" , ella dijo "yo anuncie que me rendí cuando tú estabas inconscientes, midnight puede validar mi afirmación" , midnight dijo " si es verdad tú estabas inconsciente, antes que pudiésemos declárala ganadora de pelea ella declaro su rendición", ganar de esta forma no le gustaba a bakugou todos notaron la ira de su rostro, bakugou solo grito con ira "por qué decidiste rendirte", ella dijo "jamás estuve interesada en ganar, solo quiero divertirme, y como no puedo luchar contra izuku o hay alguien suficiente fuerte o interesante para que yo disfrute una pelea entonces para que malgastar mi tiempo, la única razón que hice durar esta pelea fue porque, no me agradas y me gusta ver tu frustración", bakugou dijo "otra vez lo mismo, por sigues hablando del nerd no te detuviste de hablar de él en toda la pelea", ella estaba disfrutando de como bakugou estaba actuando de como él estaba sufriendo, ella dijo "por qué no me agradas te considero un idiota, un idiota más del montón pero con un ego hasta la nubes que fue elevado por gente patética que jamás estuvieron con alguien realmente se puede considerar un verdadero genio y tuvieron conformarse contigo, eres eso un imbécil ,la gente podrá decir que eres solo una persona triste que toda su vida nunca tuvo alguien que te pusiera los pies en la tierra que tu padres como todos en tu alrededor te alabarán, que tiene un pasado triste que justifica tú actitud, que ere otra víctima de la sociedad de los quirk que engrandeció tu ego, pero eso es mentira ,las únicas personas que te ponían los pies en el suelo era tus padre que te decían que fueras más amables que tu actitud no era lo correcto que la otras personas podían también ayudarte a ti, viviste tu vida una vida promedio sin penas ni glorias sin ningún evento triste o trágico, pueden decir que eres otros de esos engreídos creados por la sociedad de quirk que creen por tener un quirk poderosos se creen la "crem de la crem" del mundo pero tenemos ejemplos en la clase que eso no pasa siempre tu no ves a todoroki siendo engreído como tú por tener un quirk muy poderosos que en comparación al tuyo es mucho mejor y mira que el sí tuvo una vida difícil o tomemos otro ejemplo mina ella no tiene tu inmenso ego y tiene un quirk que tranquilamente es considerado poderoso y útil, ves solo eres un imbécil de marca mayor que junto a otro sin número más de aspirante héroes, héroes profesionales, con la misma actitud son usados y son la justificativa por lo cual la liga de villanos y el asesino de héroes creen que tienen derecho a existir, eres y serás otro pez más en el mar de los idiotas ,no eres una persona, eres otro nombre que usaran justificar una narrativa de lucha revolucionario y terrorismo, y te preguntas por que no me agradas".

todos quedaron sorprendidos por la palabras dichas por ella eran crudas y duras, muchos allí empezaron a murmurar sobre lo que ella decía y hablar sobre que ella estaba exagerando y otros negaban, mientras que algunos otros afirmaban a favor de sus palabras, bakugou la ira lo hizo sordo para los murmullos que permeaban la arena él dijo "no me importa lo que tú digas yo llegaré a la cima" , ella dijo "enserio crees que tú puedes superar all might, alguien que cree que ser un héroe es solo ganar, alguien que apenas comprender el verdadero concepto de heroísmo, aun no puede mover sentir tus extremidades, no?", bakugou no dijo nada , pero ella tomó eso como su respuesta entonces después ella continuó hablando "mientras estas ahí inmovilizado, voy contarte algo la otra de la razones por la que me rendí, fue porque no importa lo que pase ahora , si te rindes en la próxima pelea por alguna razón como orgullo herido o honor, tú vas estar en el podio como mínimo en el tercer puesto, por tú fuiste uno de los tres primeros en llegar en la carrera, fuiste el segundo con más puntos de la pelea de caballería , y ahora llegaste a las cuartas de final, y mientras estés allí arriba del podio recibiendo tu trofeo, me vas a ver a mi en la tribunal mirándote sonriéndote y sabrás que la única razón que estas allí es porque yo te lo permito" con una sonrisa perversa y ojos de un monstruo marco esas palabras, bakugou no quería ganar de esa forma, este no era el bakugou que siempre ganaba esto lo hizo sentir una ansiedad por no poder hacer nada en este momento, el intentaba con toda su fuerza moverse, pero apenas podía hacer llegar cualquier orden para sus extremidades, ella vio como el cómo araña que ella había quitado sus patas para disfrutar de su dolor, el intentaba mover pero para atacarla , no apara huir como haría la araña, entonces para poner la cereza en este pastel que era ver la frustración de bakugou ella dijo "aunque tu pudiese mover tus músculos y atacarme no serviría de nada, porque soy solo una ilusión la verdadera yo se fue después que te cure las heridas, ahora mismo debe haber salido del estadio, entonces como te he dado esta información mi propósito esta cumplido y como tus chances de ganar algo de verdad ,desapareceré" después de decir eso su cuerpo empezó a volver deshacerse en pequeños granos de arena de color blanco que viento llevo, pero como una cruel broma lo último a desaparecer fue la sonrisa de su rostro, bakugou intento moverse de la posición de ella lo había dejado con el poco movimiento que él había recuperado, el acabo cayendo al suelo cuando intento caminar para llegar a ella, todos vieron como después de eso el grito que esto "no podía pasar" que "ella tendría que volver para que el la derrotara", hasta que midnight uso su poder para hacerlo dormir y luego que lo llevaran a la enfermería.

_**fin**_

_**comenten lo que les parecio el capitulo, para yo ir mejorando en la escrita y en la historia, gracias.**_


	12. Capítulo 12

El festival deportivo llego a su fin con bakugou ganando el primer lugar después de luchar contra todoroki en una pelea donde lamentablemente en una pelea donde todoroki no pudo dar todo de sí mismo, causando una gran rabia y dolor en bakugou por no poder demostrar que él es el mejor, no podía soportar es idea de ganar de esa forma a tal punto que midnight tuvo que por segunda vez en ese día hacer dormir a bakugou y que la primera fue después que bakugou ganó su batalla contra psyko, porque ella se después que jugar con el como un animal con su comida, no solo de forma física si no también de forma psicológica a través de insultos y comparaciones donde después de este teatro donde bakugou era marioneta que dio fin con ella rindiéndose por el único motivo de que ella consideraba que eso era lo más cruel que se le podía hacer a una persona como bakugou en una competición causándole un dolor e ira tuvo que ser aplacada temporalmente con midnight haciéndolo dormir, en el segundo puesto estaba todoroki que perdió contra bakugou por no haber podido aún usar su lado izquierdo en la batalla, y en el tercer puesto se encontraba kirishima perdió contra bakugou en la cuartas de final.

Todos observaban como en el podio donde se encontraban los tres finalista lo que realmente resaltaba de ese podio era bakugou que se encontraba totalmente atado e inmovilizado con cadenas mientras con ira intentaba soltarse de ellas, mientras los otros dos finalista kirishima y todoroki solo estaban allí esperando recibir sus medallas, después de eso all might llego para entregar las medallas para cada uno de los finalista y felicitarlos por su actuación durante la competencia, bakugou claramente no estaba aceptando esta situación , pero con una gran grito diciendo plus ultra por todo el estadio, esto marcó el fin del festival deportivo , casi todos los alumnos de la clase 1A se encontraban dentro de su salón dentro del salón recibiendo información de aizawa exceptuando lid y psyko, el primero por asuntos familiares y la segunda por motivos más que nada personales, después de acabar de anunciar que por dos días ello no tendrían clase porque ellos necesitaban descanso por la competencia y que luego de les explicarían más sobre los reclutamientos de los héroes profesionales, aizawa con su tono habitual dijo "alguien me podría explicar donde esta tooru y por qué lida me pidió para retirarse por asuntos familiares pero ella no me dijo nada", todos estaban callados porque tampoco ellos sabían dónde se encontraba su compañera, lo que sabían era que ella había decidido irse después de rendirse en la pelea contra bakugou para molestarlo, nadie quería hablar nada por que vieron cómo con solo mencionar ese tema bakugou ya empezó a alterarse, todos allí querían terminar este día rápido y no querían pasar sus últimas horas de días escuchando más a bakugou gritar, aizawa deicidio preguntar a midoriya cuándo vio que nadie quería responder "midoriya sabes por qué tooru no se encuentra aquí y donde esta" todos allí miraron levemente a midoriya cuando la pregunta fue formulada, izuku respondió con una falta de interés sobre el tema "ella aparentemente le pidió a nedzu para retirarse media hora antes de su batalla contra bakugou eso es lo único que yo sé, donde se encuentra ella posiblemente este en su casa o en otro lugar " cuando el dijo eso bakugou soltó la medalla que tenían en su boca que le había puesto all might cuando el intentaba no aceptar la, dijo con tono alterado " entonces tu sabias de todo lo que iba pasar en mi pelea nerd , posiblemente tú y ella planearon todo aquello no es así" midoriya ante esa pregunta solo dijo "lo único que yo sé que ella pidió para nedzu para poder irse del estadio si ella deseara, entonces si quieres saber algo pregúntele a nedzu", bakugou después de eso no volvió a hablar.

Aizawa después que la clase terminara y sus alumnos se fueran, él fue a la oficina del director para buscar respuestas sobre su alumna desaparecida, él se acercó a la puerta de la oficina abrió la puerta y se presentó, después de eso el director le permitió pasar, cuando el entró el vio a nedzu sentado como siempre tomando una taza de café , después de eso aizawa procedió a sentarse en una de las sillas que estaban en la oficina, nedzu dijo "que te trae aquí aizawa", aizawa dijo "quiero hacerte unas preguntas sobre mis estudiantes", nedzu sabía sobre quien aizawa quería respuestas "entonces vienes por tooru hagakure alias psyko , no es así", aizawa dijo "si es sobre ella y además midoriya también, por que ciertas informaciones no estaban en su registro como su quirk verdadero ,entre otras cosas", nedzu no dijo nada se dispuso a levantarse de su silla caminó hacia unos archivos que estaban en la sala, después saco una llave que estaba en su traje para abrí uno de esos archivos , nedzu mientras buscaba en los archivos dijo "la única razón que te lo oculte hasta ahora era porque ellos dos son alumno excepcionales, ellos cometieron cosas que mucha gente consideraría errores o actitudes incorrectas al ayudar a la gente, cada uno de esos dos no tuvieron vidas fáciles o simples estará en ti decidir si los quieres en tu clase, pero espero que comprendas que ellos quieren ser héroes ese su sueño y están dispuestos a cambiar para lograrlos" .

al terminar eso aizawa tenía más dudas sobre sus alumno de las que tenía antes de llegar, nedzu dijo "por fin los encontré sinceramente no debería poner esto tan al fondo de mis archivos, estos son los archivos sobre psyko y cerberus, discúlpame si el nombre de ella y algunas fechas están censuradas pero saber esa información es algo muy personal y es un derecho de ella guardarse para sí misma y para las personas más cercanas" luego de eso el procedió a entregarle a aizawa dos documentos muy grandes donde estaban escrito los nombre de ambos alumnos, aizawa se sorprendió por el tamaño de los documentos, nedzu dijo "espero que tu comprendas que esto deberá permanecer entre nosotros dos y no podrás revelar esta información a ningunos de los otros profesores, también que después que tu hayas sacado tus conclusiones deberás devolverme estos documentos, y no podrás dejar que ellos caigan en ninguna otra mano que no sean las tuyas, en estos documentos están todas la actividades que ellos hicieron que yo tengo constancia y que pude atribuirles a ellos, como también información personal", aizawa observo levemente el contenido de ambos documentos dejándolo levemente escéptico sobre las cosas que estaban escritas en ellos, aizawa dijo en tono incrédulo "esto es falso no", nedzu dijo "no, la información que está ahí escrita es verdadera".

Izuku se levantó al día siguiente del festival deportivo completamente cansado no por el festival, si no por que estuvo toda noche festejando con psyko y mei, después de que ella se fuese del festival y izuku tuvo que ir a su laboratorio para poder localizar psyko porque ella no atendía ninguna de sus llamadas, después de una hora buscándola la encontró Nagoya izuku se sorprendió que ella no hubiese llegado más lejos con el tiempo que se le fue dado, para encontrarla él tuvo que hacer una búsqueda facial en toda la web japonesa primero focalizando en las áreas más cercanas a la UA, luego todo Tokio y luego más allá de Tokio, aparentemente ella había sido vista en él fondo de una foto en uno de los puntos turísticos Nagoya izuku sabía que ella había actuado intencionalmente descuidada para que la encontrasen, ella era suficientemente inteligente para no ser atrapada por casi ningún método de rastreo moderno, cuando el la encontró en Nagoya ya eran la once de la noche y ella estaba en un restaurante, izuku al ver la fachada del restaurante sabía que todo era una trampa que ella había planeado para que probase por fin la comida vegana, cuando entro dentro del restaurante pudo ver la esperando a los dos a él y a mei, que izuku había decidido traer con él por si acaso la cosas empeorarán, izuku cuando se acercó a la mesa dijo "enserio me obligaste a viajar hasta Nagoya para comer comida vegana", psyko dijo "si, siempre cuando te invito a probar algo tu siempre dices que está ocupado o me engatusa, para que tu decidas la comida entonces pensé una forma que tu no sospechas que te estaba invitando a comer", él y mei la quedaron mirando con una cara diciendo "en serio, todo esto para nada", después mei miró a izuku con una cara diciendo "tenemos que hacer esto mismo", izuku conocía mei y lo tacaña que podía ser, el procedió con una cara de derrota a decir "yo pagaré tu parte mei no te preocupes", mei dijo levemente " entonces ya que estamos aquí, vamos aprobar la comida", psyko dijo "entonces podemos empezar comer", luego procedieron a comer hasta que el restaurante cerrase, luego durante toda la noche entre pequeñas competencias de habilidad y hablar sobre varios temas, ellos vagaron por toda la ciudad haciendo esto, izuku llego a su casa completamente cansado y callo en su cama.

Un nuevo día había empezado izuku ahora estaba en la mesa con su madre desayunando, mientras hablaba sobre el festival deportivo, de cómo ella estaba tan emocionada por las batallas que izuku estuvo, inko dijo "desde la batalla de caballería me desmaye siete veces, las últimas dos veces fue por deshidratación", izuku dijo "parece que tu sufriste más que yo por el festival", inko dijo "me sorprendió cuando decidiste rendirte contra aquel chico de pelo bicolor, como se llamaba", izuku dijo "todoroki se llama, aparentemente ahora somos amigos, creo que lo ayude con ciertos problemas que el tenía, yo hice una promesa cuando inicie la batalla y la cumplí", inko con las palabras que dijo su hijo comprendía que por más que aquella él la allá perdido el sentía como si la hubiese ganado, inko dijo después de eso "comprendo eso y lo respeto, pero cambiando de tema yo quiero saber cuándo fue que graduaste de una universidad extranjera", izuku quedó paralizado por un segundo el realmente que ella haya dejado de ver el festival después de sus peleas, izuku suspiro y miro a su madre que tenía una mirada fija en él, lo único que hizo fue decir "entonces viste esa pelea", ella sin abandonar su seriedad dijo "si", izuku dijo en tono feliz buscando ser gracioso decir "que bien eres la madre de un universitario que rápido pasa el tiempo", ella lo seguía mirando seria esperando que le dijese toda la verdad, izuku dijo "papá desde muy joven noto que yo era muy inteligente y juntando con su falta de fe en el sistema educativo del país, entonces me daba diferentes libros para yo estudiar y me hacía pruebas para verificar mi capacidad lógica e intelectual, yo decidí desde muy joven que área de estudio eran las ciencias exactas como física y matemática, entonces a los once hice un examen online especial para entrar universidad tecnológica de Massachusetts , para después que papa de alguna forma pudo hacer que me permitieran estudiar desde casa y a los trece después de hacer varios exámenes durante ese transcurso de tiempo mientras aun yo estudiaba en la secundaria, yo pude graduarme de la universidad".

inko quedo sorprendida que hisashi y izuku no le contaran sobre esto, inko miró a su hijo dijo "enserio no esperaba jamás saber que mi hijo estaba ocultándose por años que estaba cursando una universidad en secreto y que todo eso fue permitido por mi esposo", izuku noto como estaba su madre y dijo "yo no quería que nadie supiese nada sobre esto, porque no quería llamar la atención sobre mí, para mí siempre fue difícil lo de ser un quirkless y no quería sobretodo traerte más trastornos a ti", inko comprendía lo que izuku decía pero no quería saber que su hijo se preocupase de esa forma por ella, ella dijo "tu padre siempre fue una persona misteriosa y sinceramente nunca quise hacerle muchas preguntas sobre muchas cosas que él hacía porque confió en el, aparentemente esto no te afecto en las notas de la secundaria, entonces estoy tranquila, pero quiero a ti te gusto hacerlo", izuku dijo "sí, claro muchas veces prefería pasar cinco horas estudiando los temas más difícil de la universidad de lo que pasa media hora con cualquier tema de la secundaria, la secundaria se volvió aburrido y poco interesante sin ningún desafío verdadero", inko estaba feliz que su hijo le hubiese gustado y que no hubiese trastornado aquella experiencia, aunque en después de esto ella iría hablar con hisashi sobre esto en privado pero ahora no era tiempo para esto era tiempo para disfrutar de este momento hablando con su hijo, inko después preguntó "aquella chica que hablo de ti, es amiga tuya", izuku respondió "si, la conocí por causa de papa", inko dijo "en serio como, parecéis muy juntos por que ella sabía muchas cosas sobre ti", izuku no quería responder esta pregunta por si el dijese la verdad le traería muchos problemas "papá me pidió fuese para el revisar algo, y ella estaba en la mitad del camino y cuando la conocí ella tenía muchos problemas entonces le di una mano para poder ayudarla, al principio no nos llevamos muy bien pero con el tiempo fuimos mejorando", inko sabía que eso que él dijo estaba incompleto, pero que el de la misma forma él estaba hablando la verdad entonces ella dejo pasar eso y estaba feliz porque su hijo empezase a decirle las cosas entonces inko dijo "me puede contar sobre son tus tres artículos que tu escribiste, por lo menos para yo saber sobre qué mi hijo estudio" , izuku dijo "claro" entonces ellos pasaron todo el resto del desayuno hablando.

Ya estaba casi atardeciendo, izuku estaba en su cuarto acostado sentado en su cama con unos auriculares puesto y con la laptop apoyada en sus piernas, él estaba entrenando su capacidad de resolver muchos problemas al mismo y su capacidad de absorción de información, esto se basaba en hacer varias cosas que necesitaban de su atención al mismo tiempo, como lo que él estaba haciendo en este momento que era ganar un campeonato juego de póker online en su laptop, mientras escuchaba un audio libro y ganar un juego de GO online con un competidor con uno de los rango más alto de los servidores asiáticos, este tipo de entrenamiento su padre le había enseñado a el de niño para que él nunca pueda ser superado por los agobios de resolver muchos problemas al mismo y adquirí la capacidad de gestionar bien las situaciones de las forma más correcta, pero mientras él estaba en este proceso de refinamiento mental ,de repente para acabar con todo esa concentración en la que él estaba puesto escucho como lo llamaban de su celular el atendió sabía que de ese celular lo había muy pocas personar que tenían su número, apagado él puso pausa en el audiolibro y atendió el número que se estaba mostrando en la pantalla era de uraraka, él le había dado su número a ella y a lida, el atendió con una mano sin dejar de hacer el resto de sus actividades en la laptop con la otra, izuku dijo "hola uraraka buenos días, paso algo", ella dijo "hola izuku , como estas ,disculpame si te estoy molestando de alguna forma", izuku dijo "claro que no" ,uraraka dijo "quería saber si tú te habías contactado con lida o sabes algo de cómo está el, pasa que hoy vi lo que le pasó a su hermano con el asesino de héroes, tú lo sabes algo de eso", izuku dijo "lo único que sé lo que aprecio en las noticias ,él no me contacto para nada", uraraka dijo "comprendo, cuando estemos en la ua hablamos con él para preguntarle como esta ", izuku "sí, claro es mi amigo también, entonces cuando volvamos a la UA hablamos con él", ella dijo "entonces esta todos planeado, pero tu estas pasando bien", izuku dijo "si estoy bien y tu", ella dijo "también estoy bien, entonces chau que pase un buen día", él dijo "chau, que pases un buen día también" y con eso dando fin a la conversación.

Izuku después de finalizar la llamada no tardó un par de segundo para que el sintiera una presencia de alguien peligrosos, el reconocía esa presencia ese espíritu y voluntad, entonces antes de él poder cerrar pagar la laptop dando fin a su entrenamiento y encontrarse con esa persona, el escuchó a su madre decir "izuku, tu amiga vino visitarte", ante esas palabras izuku solo pudo suspirar con desánimo salir de su cuarto y caminar hacia la puerta de su casa donde se encontraba su madre y psyko, izuku observó a psyko que estaba usando una ropa casual y estaba sosteniendo una bolsa con lo que aparentemente era comida, izuku dijo "hola psyko, que haces aquí", su madre dijo "izuku no seas grosero, no vas a invitarla a entra a la casa izuku", psyko noto la situación en la que estaba izuku y dijo "si izuku no me vas invitar a entrar y mira hasta traje comida", izuku dijo "claro entre eres mi amiga".

izuku y psyko ahora se encontraban en la sala hablando mientras comían la comida que ella trajo y la madre de izuku estaba en la cocina haciendo algunas actividades domésticas, izuku dijo "no crees que exageraste un poco con bakugou y también no deberías haber me usado como amplificador de tu tortura", psyko respondió de forma rápido "si alguien no le enseña como son las cosas a él va hacer que maten al resto de la clase, y tú normalmente no tienes muchos apreció por las personas como el " , izuku dijo "es que él es hijo de la amiga de mi madre, entonces si le pasa algo mi madre puede acabar siendo afectada, esa una de las razones por la que tengo cierto aprecio por él lo suficiente para no dejarlo morir o ser lastimado", psyko con la respuesta de izuku y el haber convivido con él, comprendió que había mucha más cosas allí, pero ser resignó a no preguntar más sobre este tema, ella dijo "pero aun así, esperes que yo me vaya a disculpar con él, aún sigue un idiota , como máximo no voy a utilizarte a ti para torturarlo" , izuku dijo "no espero que te disculpes con él, pero" antes que izuku pudiese terminar con su frase ella dijo con tono furioso " solo me disculpado por cinco personas alrededor de toda mi vida, una eres tú, la otras es mi madre , luego mi amiga de la infancia, después mi abuela y luego es ella, entonces ni siquiera piense que me voy a disculparme con bakugou alias la principal persona que comprueba que el aborto debería ser permitido ", izuku ahora mismo no quería molestarla más entonces dijo "lo que iba a decir era pero podría por lo menos alejarte un poco de él, para ahorrarme problemas futuros a ti con los profesores y el director comprendes, solo aléjate de él", ella dijo "ahora está todo claro por un momento pensé que tu quería que yo hiciese lo mismo que toda la clase que es besarle el trasero aquel intento andando neandertal con problemas para controlar su ira, hablando de profesores y directores, nedzu me dijo que aizawa fue a su oficina a preguntar sobre nosotros y él leído a aizawa nuestros archivos de actividades y que aisawa va decidir si aún somos su alumnos", izuku dijo "nedzu te dijo eso cuando", ella dijo "desde que me mude para este país vivo en la casa de él, no te lo conté", izuku dijo "no", ella respondió "entonces me olvide de avisarte", izuku dijo en tono reflexivo "entonces aisawa va decidir si aún somos sus alumnos" ella iba decir algo pero el ambiente fue cortado cuando la madre izuku dijo "tooru, quieres quedarte para comer algo con nosotros" , izuku miro con una cara a psyko diciéndole "piensa bien lo que va decir ahora", psyko solo le sonrió a izuku y dijo "claro señora midoriya estaría muy agradecida de poder probar su famosas comida , que izuku siempre habla", izuku solo pudo suspirar completamente derrotado.

**fin**

**comenten lo que les parecio el capitulo, para yo ir mejorando en la escrita y en la historia, gracias**


	13. Capítulo 13

Habían pasado dos días después del festival deportivo, izuku tenía que llegar una hora más temprano UA para poder hablar él y psyko con aizawa sobre lo que él iba decidir sobre ellos, izuku le aviso sobre que el profesor necesitaba hablar con el sobre ciertos asuntos a su madre al día antes de volver a UA, izuku sabía que este día podía acabar muy mal para él y psyko, mientras el caminaba hacia la estación de tren para llegar a UA con su paragua en la mano esperando que no tuviese que usarlo, entonces él se encontró en la esquina cerca de su casa a psyko con el uniforme puesto de UA , aunque ella hubiese usado ese uniforme las veces anteriores mientras ella era tooru , es era la primera vez que podía crear la idea de psyko usando el uniforme escolar, cuando él se acercó ella para preguntarle que ella hacía allí ella explicó que quería ir con él para UA dado que ellos dos tienen los mismos motivos para estar allá tan temprano, izuku acepto lo que ella, después ella preguntó qué tren iban a tomar para ir UA, él le preguntó ella si ella no había venido en tren para llegar aquí , ella dijo que vino usando su poderes para llegar más rápido y procedió a decir con tono de broma no aceptaría por voluntad propia poner su pies en vehículo de transporte de masas y mientras existiese una solución con más estilo, izuku sabia para donde iba esto entonces agarro su celular dígito algo y dijo con tono un poco molesto "si puedes esperar un poco porque llegara un vehículo para llevarnos UA", ella dijo con tono emocionado "en serio que bien, si tú lo llamas significa que el vehículo te pertenece a ti, entonces iremos en uno de tus autos", él dijo mirándola "claro mira allí está tu carruaje princesa" el después apunto al auto que venía para allí , que decepcionó a ella al ver que era completamente normal y sin nada de estilo, el diseño del auto no indicaba que es nuevo o qué tiene ninguna innovación en él y ni uno que sea suficientemente antiguo para ser considerado vintage o un clásico, era algo que compraría una madre para llevar a sus hijos a las prácticas de futbol, la único que se notaba diferente de él era los vidrios complemente negros que no dejaban ver nada adentro de él, esto casi chocaba por completo con el color gris plateado del resto del auto, ella camino un poco alrededor del auto cuando él se detuvo y noto como había pegatinas de familia puestos en él, ella lo miro a él y dijo "enserio vamos en esto", izuku respondió "si, no llama la atención innecesariamente, porque que creíste que e iba venir a llevarnos", ella dijo "yo que se algo con más estilo, esperaba más de ti y de tu criterio de autos nunca espere que cuando dijiste que llamaste un vehículo para llevarnos, por favor cerberus espere que trajese el bentley 1960 tuyo o el Cadillac deville del 1970, no un auto de una soccer mom", el casi se ríe en su cara, luego dijo mientras abría las puertas del auto "enserio creíste que traería el bentley o el Cadillac, después de que tu derramases un licuado de frutas en el suelo del Cadillac, solo la imagen mental de ti dentro del bentley de me da pesadillas solo de pensar , entonces agradece que te lleve y sube antes que empiece a llover, porque si me haces esperar te dejo caminar tu sola para UA ", ella después de eso entro en el auto en el banco de adelante, no había más nadie en el auto que ellos dos, ella vio como izuku presiono unos botones de lo que parecía una pantalla que estaba cerca del volante, inmediatamente el auto empezó a andar solo sin la necesidad que izuku hiciese nada mas.

Ya había pasado casi 15 minutos desde salieron con el auto, ya había empezado a llover ,Ellos dos estaban dentro del auto en silencio mientras psyko jugaba un partida de ajedrez en el celular y izuku estaba aparentemente revisando uno documentos en una Tablet ,ellos sabían que existía la posibilidad de ser expulsados de la UA por parte de aizawa, ya que como profesor aizawa tenía tal poder que le fue dado por nedzu, era probable que como héroe profesional aizawa no aceptase a dos alumnos que tenían aquellos historiales de actos, aunque izuku no tenía antecedentes tan malos como los que psyko.

En el silencio del auto psyko sin dejar de mirar su celular dijo "lo que debemos planear decirle a aizawa", izuku dijo sin abandonar sus actividades "solo actúa como actúa una persona normal, y di que quieres mejorar como personas y que lo que está en esos documento son parte de tu pasado", ella dijo "no voy a mentir, realmente lo que está dentro de esos documentos no es lo que yo soy ahora", izuku dijo "sabe que él podría pedir para que disculpes por esos actos", ella dijo "hay si mentiré, no pienso decir que me disculpo por algunas cosas que están allí puestas, aunque yo no le di a nedzu mi historial completo de todas las cosas que hice y hay ciertas cosas que prefiero guardarme para mí", izuku bajo su Tablet y la apago dijo después "no le dijiste nada sobre lo ocurrido en el mundo x", psyko se paralizo un mili segundo y dijo a continuación " esos privado claro que no", izuku dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro mirándola a ella "que bien".

Ellos después de varios otros kilómetros donde la lluvia no paraba ellos por fin llegaron a UA, salieron del auto con sus paraguas preparados para la lluvia, después de caminar fuera del auto izuku dígito algo en su celular y el auto se fue como vino solo sin nadie dentro de él, ellos entraron dentro de su salón donde se había marcado el encuentro con aizawa, se sentaron en dos las sillas enfrente al escritorio del profesor, esperaron allí sentados hasta que el profesor llegara , ellos pudieron escuchar desde la distancia como se aproximaba alguien, izuku puedo distinguir antes que era un hombre adulto y que estaba solo, entonces eso indicaba que aizawa pensaba hacer esto solo y ello antes de todos esto revisaron toda el salón para verificar si había cualquier clase de dispositivo de vigilancia, por si acaso llegase a ocurrir que era muy improbable por la actitud de aizawa pero él podía haber sido convencido por otra persona para que él intentar usar cualquier tipo de cosa que sea dicha para poder perjudicarlos o atraparlos, cuando aizawa entro en el salón con el mismo rostro cansado y mirada seria que lo caracterizaba, izuku que tenía en su reloj algo que podría llamarse verificador de dispositivos espías, que analizaba todas las frecuencias electromagnéticas que son utilizadas por esos dispositivos y así detectar cualquier dispositivo en un área de 15 metros, el aparato dio como resultado que él no estaba con ningún dispositivo con él, después de eso ambos izuku y psyko quedaron tranquilos.

Aizawa estaba sentado enfrente de ellos dos con varios documentos puestos en su escritorio el tomo un lápiz izuku y psyko al ver como tomaba el lápiz una clara intención rígida de fuerza para después abrió una libreta de tal forma que ellos no veían lo que estaba escribiendo, el los quedó mirando de forma fija e ellos en silencio, casi esperando que alguno de ellos mostrase algún signo de debilidad, pero después de varios segundos de silencio donde ninguno baja la guardia.

psyko sin la necesidad abandonar aquella competencia de intimidación oculta dijo "en serios estas tomando esto como un interrogatorio hacia nosotros".

Aizawa la observo en específico a ella y dijo "crees que yo, debería tomar esto como un interrogatorio".

Psyko dijo "no lose, el que desde que entró uso las mismas tácticas que la policía usa en los interrogatorios eres tú, no yo".

Aizawa dijo sin cambiar su actitud "así soy yo siempre desde que iniciaron las clases nunca he demostrado y como sabes cuales son las tácticas de interrogación de la policía".

Psyko dijo "no está ves es diferente tu actitud corporal indica una rigidez de los músculos para indicar fuerza y control muy diferente a la normal que tú estás acostumbrado a usar que es más relajada y el uso del contacto ocular como método de intimidación, pero eso tu usa siempre eso el algo que adquiriste durante tus años de enteramiento con tu quirk, pero el silencio eso es nuevo normalmente eres un hombre práctico y también casi lógico entonces no te vas por las ramas, pero ahora intentas usar el silencio armar ya que es desagradable y molesto, por eso hace que las personas hablen , la pregunta de cómo yo se esto es por que estudie , y antes que creas que ganaste las única razón que hable es que no quiero que esto dure mucho y si quiero puedo pasar varios días en esta luchas de miradas" izuku la miro con una muy leve sonrisa en su rostro y luego miró aizawa que mucha diría que estaba aún en su postura estoica pero el noto en sus micro expresiones que demostraba su rostro y su mano que ella lo había derrotado en esta instancia, entonces lo único que hizo es sonreírle a aizawa casi diciéndoles (esto es lo que tienes para hoy).

Aizawa se rindió y fue directo a tema "los traje aquí para hacer un par de preguntas sobre lo que hay en estos documentos, también lo ocurrido en el festival deportivo y su futuro dentro de la UA, empecemos con vuestro historial estudiantil".

Izuku dijo "que quieres saber".

Aizawa dijo "por qué dos personas que se graduaron de la universidad con menos de 15 años están cursando la UA".

Izuku dijo "por qué queremos ser héroes, siguiente pregunta" psyko miro a izuku y luego a aizawa diciendo "lo mismo digo".

Aizawa escribió algo en su libreta y luego dijo "psyko es tu nombre?" ella lo miro y dijo "no", aizawa después de esa respuesta dijo "entonces cual es y donde naciste, porque tooru hagakure no es tu nombre tampoco, no es así".

Ella lo miro y dijo de forma clara y simple "no tooru hagakure no es mi nombre fue un nombre que nedzu eligió para mí y nací en algún hospital Eurasia, mi nombre verdadero no te lo voy a decir jamás".

Después de esa respuesta aizawa paso a preguntarle a izuku "que clase de relación tienes con ella".

Izuku dijo "ella es mi amiga, casi rival por creo que abandonamos es dinámica de rivalidad hace mucho, ahora mismo somos amigos bajo términos extraños de convivio" aizawa dijo enseguida "eso significa tu sabes su nombre real, oh eso también es un secreto para ti".

Izuku dijo "fui yo quien le dio el nombre psyko a ella, si se cual es nombre real pero tampoco te lo voy a decir, hice una promesa con ella sobre eso".

Aizawa le pregunto a izuku "dime porque eres buscado en varios países por desacato a la autoridad y asociarse a movimientos contra gobierno".

Izuku respondió de forma simple "la mayoría de esos países son dictaduras y el resto son diferencias creativas sobre las libertades personales que fueron tomadas muy mal manera por muchas gentes cortas de mente" aizawa dijo "y tu pelea contra diferentes organizaciones criminales que tiene que decir sobre eso" Izuku dijo "soy siempre a favor de la justicia" él sabía que izuku de los dos era él tenía el camino más recto y que sabía que lo que era el bien y lo que era el mal.

Aizawa dijo mirándola ella "ahora hablemos sobre tu actitud hacia bakugou durante el festival deportivo" automáticamente izuku miró hacia ella sabiendo que las cosas podrían ponerse feas ahora.

Pero con toda amabilidad y cordialidad ella dijo casi pareciendo una broma por el tono que ella tomó al decir "creo que es un idiota, y que ustedes lo miman demasiado entonces le hable de cómo son realmente las cosas, creo que debería haber sido más dura con él, debería no haberle curado sus heridas".

Aizawa dijo "tu actitud fue completamente incorrecta hacia un compañero no lo crees".

Psyko le sonrió y respondió "intentas descubrí si tengo algún rastro de empatía hacia él, pero cambiemos el tema a la falta completa de bakugou de compañerismo, por lo menos yo realmente me integre a la clase él se la pasa insultando y con una actitud altanera despreciando a todos, dime tu siendo profesor que tienes que decir sobre esto", aizawa dijo "como yo decida enseñar es problema mío", ella dijo "pero esa actitud afecta de forma negativa a los otros, pero tú no eres el profesor que no hesita en expulsar a los alumnos pero que pasa con bakugou cuál es tu necesidad de proteger lo " aizawa no dijo ante tal pregunta solo se dignó a cerrarlos ojos en signos de cansancio.

Aizawa dijo "ahora hablemos del hecho que tu hallas casado varios criminales para robar sus quirks, que tienes a decir sobre eso".

Ella los miró y dio con una sonrisa leve en su rostro y dijo "si, pero lo hice en otros países diferente e este y tu solo sabes que son asesinos seriales porque yo descubrí lo que ellos hacían, me enfrente a ellos yo sola y los detuve de seguir haciendo esas cosas" aizawa respondió "muchos de ellos están muertos o desaparecidos que tienes que decir de eso".

Ella respondió "no fui yo, mi quirk me impide matarlos" aunque lo que ella dijo era verdad su quirk no le permitía matarlos si quisiese tener la habilidad de forma completa y tampoco le permitía mandar a una persona matar a quien ella le había robado el quirk ella jamás podía ser la persona mandante de la muerte del usuario de la habilidad, pero eso no impedía que esa persona decidiese sin que ella le mandase matar al quien ella decidió robar el quirk, en otras palabra ella no podía mandar directamente a la persona matar ni dejar cualquier pista que ella quería matar esa persona y eso izuku sabía .

Izuku dijo "ella dice la verdad no los mato y si su quirk le impide matarlos o mandar matarlos" aizawa quedó sorprendido por lo que izuku dijo de forma tan fría que decía, no se parecía al izuku que siempre so mostraba para la clase tan amable y solicito.

Aizawa dijo "entonces que les paso a esas personas que tú les robaste el quirk", ella respondió diciendo "no lose y ni me importa lo que ellos les pasen son asesinos seriales que mataron y torturaron muchas gentes, quieres que te cuente como esos asesinos mataban a sus víctimas, te voy contar como el creador de muñecas hacia su trabajo, de cómo secuestraba niñas pequeñas las mantenía inmovibles con su quirk para ser más fácil trasladarlas a un local más alejado en los bosques alemanes para luego romperles el pescuezo para después momificarlas y al final luego vestirlas como muñecas de porcelana, quieres que te diga algo aquella salas donde estaban era algo muy discrepante entre lo hermoso que era con todo adornado entre vestidos rosa otros de color celeste y aquel olor nauseabundo de putrefacción", aizawa solo estaba estático ante tal explicación tétrica que ella dio, el en su vida de héroe jamás había llegado ser testigos de tal cosa, pero había oído de policías y de otros héroes profesionales, conocía como realmente era el mundo y los monstruos que existían en él, pero jamás él había tenido la mala suerte de conocer esos monstruos, o ver con sus propios ojos sus actos, pero esta chica en su corta edad posiblemente había visto más cosa que el en toda su vida.

Aizawa ante esto dijo en tono alto "crees que, con solo tu demostración de frialdad y testarudez, te mantendré en la clase, lo único que demostrado es que no respetas nadie, que solo te importa tus propias experiencias, dime no fue eso que demostraste cuando luchaste con bakugou, una completa falta de respeto con lo que representaba el festival deportivo, por más que las actitudes de bakugou sean incorrectas, tu no lo tratabas como un oponente lo tratabas como un juguete que tú estabas usando para saciar una necesidad de un adversario, bakugou según tu sea una persona que necesita que le pongan los pies en la tierra pero lo único que vie ahí fue ahí a ti demostrando como disfrutabas de su dolor, nosotros como profesores vamos a intentar ponerle los pies en la tierra", ella de forma simple dijo "el dolor enseñar mucho más, pero eso es algo que ya lo sabes" se notaba la irritación de aizawa ante esa declaración proferidas por ella.

Aquella discusión entre ellos dos fue interrumpida cuando izuku dijo con una mirada hacia aizawa "dices que ella es testaruda y que le parece que no respeta a nadie, te puedo dar casi la razón en eso pero esa no es la misma actitud de bakugou pose, que clase de doble estándar donde si ella hace eso es malo pero bakugou si lo hace conmigo de cierta forma durante el ejercicio de héroes vs villanos está bien y como tú dices *el desperdicia su talento al actuar como un niño de 7 años* dime porque decidiste que sus actitudes son mejore que las de ella", aizawa antes de poder decir algo izuku continuó "ella a diferencia de bakugou tuvo una vida difícil con muchas pérdidas, ella realmente necesita ser ayuda a aprender a ser una mejor persona y tú piensas en expulsarla es la mejor opción por crees que ella no puede aprender o porque tu realmente no quieres esforzarte para enseñarle ella, nedzu me contó que tú tienes el poder de expulsar como de reingresar a los alumnos devuelta, porque según tú querías enseñarles ellos cuál es la diferencia entre imprudencia y auto sacrificio, querías hacerlos sentir algo parecido a la muerte a aquellos alumnos más testarudos, nosotros sabemos lo que es la muerte, ahora míranos aizawa a los ojos" aizawa que sorprendido por el tono agresivo de las últimas palabras que tomó izuku , el procedió a mirar a izuku a los ojos como el pido, él se tomó unos segundos para notar cómo la mirada de izuku y la de psyko era las misma que la de él pero había algo diferente, izuku dijo "esta es la mirada de alguien que ya sintió lo que es la muerte, pero es diferente es peor hay un vacío inmenso de diferencia con la tuya porque nosotros perdimos cosas que tu no comprenderías y vimos como otras no eran rotas en nuestros propios ojos sin poder hacer nada, cosas que jamás podrán ser nos devuelta, nosotros dos hicimos una promesa a alguien y queremos cumplirla, queremos ser esas personas que cambien el mundo para mejor, yo sé lo que tu perdiste y comprendo lo que esas sensación, pero te digo esa persona quería que tu realmente actuases así, hacia alguien que lo único que te pide es la oportunidad de intentar ser mejor, porque eso es lo que hicimos al venir a AU, aun así si crees que todo lo que decimos es una estupidez puedes preguntarles a nedzu porque fue él que nos dejos entrar después de todo lo que sabe de nosotros porque cree en nosotros, el solo te hiso la cortesía de informarte sobre todo esto, porque él cree también que sabrás hacer lo que es correcto" con eso izuku termino lo que tenía que decir para después solo disponerse a mirar aizawa esperando una respuesta de parte de él .

aizawa que do perplejo tal discurso dado por izuku a tal punto que abandono la ira emanaba de su actitud, para después el dejara su libreta en su escritorio y dijo "si lo que dices es verdad entonces les daré un voto de confianza, si nedzu realmente cree que tú puedes cambiar, entonces no creo que yo tenga la capacidad de poder dar un juicio correcto para poder expulsarte, si tú no demuestra que realmente cambiaste y quieres mejorar" lo última frase lo dijo mirando a psyko para después continuar de una breve pausa diciendo "si tu actitud cambia hacia tus compañeros no creo que realmente haya problema con todo esto" ella interrumpió diciendo "con quien tengo problema es bakugou y nadie más , el resto me agrada" ,aizawa dijo "entonces deja de tener problema con él y todo se resolverá", ella dijo "yo prometo dejar de molestarlo y si el no actúa de aquella forma conmigo como también para otros alumnos, en otras palabras prometo no empezar yo las peleas, intentar controlarme y vigilar cualquier actitud mías, si tu prometes dejar de lamerle los zapatos a bakugou y tratarlo como el resto de nosotros" aizawa se tomó otro momento y reflexiono sobre las actitudes suyas con bakugou y dijo "lo prometo", ella dijo "perfecto ,entonces un apretón de manos para sellar el acuerdo", aizawa solo se dispuso para decir "no te pases pero quiero que dejen de meterse en esta clase de problemas pueden" izuku dijo "no lo creo, podemos cumplir el resto de las cosas, pero eso ultimo va ser un problema , no podemos dejar de hacer esas cosas que tu llamas meter en problemas yo por lo menos yo por que hacer eso es el modo que yo intento cambiar el mundo para mejor, puedo prometer no meterme en tantos problemas pero nada más allá de eso", psyko dijo "yo prometo desde ahora lo asesinos que case serán llevados a la justicia para ser condenados con pruebas que demuestren su culpabilidad, pasa que yo necesito sus quirks" aizawa sabía que no podía pedirles nada más allá de eso ello , hasta él sabía que las cosas que ellos hacían podían estar mal ante las ley pero eran justicia, el habido comprendido durante sus años de ser héroe que el sistema podía limitar mucho lo que se podía hacer, pero el ahora veía él tenía no dos personas problema en enfrente si no dos personas con una capacidad y talento para poder hacer el mundo un lugar mejor y que si él podía ser su guía podrían ser unos grandes héroes en el futuro y excelentes personas como todo profesor sueña.


	14. Capítulo 14

El interrogatorio dado por aizawa había terminado, pero psyko y izuku permanecieron en el salón después que él salió con los documentos para entregarlos devuelta a nedzu, ellos vieron como todos sus compañeros llegaban uno por uno al salón como era de esperarse lida fue el primero a llegar, él les preguntó a ellos, que estuvieron feliz de explicar que estaban allí porque aizawa les había pedido llegar más temprano para poder hablar de unas cosas, lida comprendió que esas cosas por las cuales aizawa les había pedido para que ellos llegaran temprano podían ser cosas personales o también podía ser una situación privadas entre ellos y aizawa entonces el decidió no preguntarles más, mientras ellos hablaban vieron como el resto de la clase llegaba ellos empezaron a hablar entre ellos de la fama que les había otorgado el festival deportivo y mientras ellos hablaban, todos se detuvieron cuando vieron que bakugou al apenas llegar al salón camino hacia tooru y se detuvo enfrente de ella.

La clase observaba cómo ambos se estaban mirando sin decir ninguna palabra, hasta que psyko cortó el silencio diciendo con un tono en su voz sereno y tranquilo "hola bakugou no te he visto desde el festival deportivo como has estado", todos vieron como bakugou estaba irritado con el comentario.

Bakugou dijo con tono alto "entiende esto, te voy a derrotar sin importar cuantos truquitos tu uses y jamás voy perder devuelta contra ti, cuando te gane voy demostrarles a todos que yo soy el mejor héroe aquí".

Ella lo miró a él sin cambiar ningún poco su actitud "parece que lo que te dije te entro por un oído y salió por el otro, pero le prometí a aizawa que no te insultara ni te humillaré como hice en festival deportivo, entonces yo como estoy intentando ser mejor persona, te digo intentemos olvidar nuestras diferencias del pasado y empezamos devuelta, como muestras de mi amabilidad te extiendo mi mano como símbolo de compañerismo" todos observaron cómo ellas extendió su mano, bakugou se quedaba allí viéndola con una cara de quien estaba apunto estallar, su postura también indicaba eso con sus manos indicando una tensión e ira que él estaba conteniendo.

El solo dijo "como dije lo que pasó aquel día nunca se volverá a repetir y además no necesito tu falsa amabilidad y ni tu condescendencia, entiendes aun pienso en superarte a ti al (mitad y mitad) y (deku)", claramente para el resto de la clase ahora había lo que podía considerarse un cuadrado de rivalidad entre bakugou, tooru, midoriya y todoroki donde tooru consideraba a midoriya según su palabras y la de otros dos alumnos la única persona capaz de derrotar o igualarla , mientras que midoriya veía a bakugou como tooru y todoroki como rivales, mientras que bakugou veía a los tres como rivales, todos sabían que todoroki había declarado que midoriya como una persona que él buscaba derrotar en el festival deportivo, pero de todo esto que nadie esperaba que tooru una de las alumnas que al principio de la clase tenía uno de los quirk con menos posibilidades de resaltar en lo que se referiría a batalla y capacidad de luchas ahora estaría en pie de igualdad o superando a los más fuertes de las clase.

Ella dijo retirando su mano de la frente bakugou en signo que no iba intentar hacer nada más y dijo "claramente el peor sordo es aquel que no quiere escuchar y el peor ciego es aquel que se niega a ver, entonces no me molestaré más por ahora en intentar hablar contigo, entonces espero que tengas un buen día", luego de eso ellos se quedaron mirando por más un poco esperando para que uno de ellos se rinda, pero eso fue terminado cuando aizawa entró en el salón, que hizo inmediatamente que todos los alumnos se fueran a sentar en sus respectivos asientos.

Aizawa se dispuso en su escritorio para poder informar a la clase sobre las actividades que tendrían en este día, cuando aizawa anunció que "hoy ustedes decidirán cuál será sus nombres en clave, sus nombres como héroes", al instante después de mencionar eso la mayoría de clase festejo este momento.

Después de eso aizawa volvió a explicar "esto está relacionado con las pasantías y los reclutamientos hechos por los profesionales, los reclutamientos de verdad solo comenzaran después que ustedes adquieran más experiencias, sus habilidades empezaran a ser juzgadas después durante el segundo año, en otras palabras lo pedidos de pasantías de los profesionales que se les dará este año solo son una demostración del interés que ellos tienen en su potencial, no es raro que el interés disminuya o simplemente desaparezca hasta la graduación ".

Psyko pregunto "los reclutamientos para las pasantías entonces solo son una opinión que ellos tienen en nosotros, y cuanto más pedidos tengamos más ellos tienen interés en nuestro potencial?", aizawa ante la pregunta respondió "exactamente, ahora este es el ranking de los pedidos", todos vieron como en el ranking de los pedidos había una gran discrepancia , el Ranking se distribuía de las siguiente forma estaba todoroki en primer lugar con 4.123, segundo lugar tooru con 3.965, en tercero midoriya con 3715, en el cuarto puesto bakugou con 3045, el resto de la clase no llegó a los 400 pedidos y otro no tenían ninguno, aizawa después de mostrar esto dijo "normalmente es más equilibrado pero este año aparentemente la mayoría de los pedidos fueron direccionados a solo cuatro personas".

psyko se dio vuelta para mirar midoriya y decir "aparentemente yo recibí más pedidos que tú, midoriya", izuku sin dignarse a mirarla dijo mientras observaba su libro de apuntes dijo "eso es porque todos están intrigados de cómo funciona tus habilidades y otros quieren arreglar esa actitud tuya", ella dijo "si tú no hubiese decidido rendirte en la pelea contra todoroki hubiese, tenido más puntos" ella continuó con imitando a la voz de midoriya de forma cómica diciendo "pero yo soy midoriya izuku, aquel que tiene que ayudar a todos los que necesitan ayuda" en ese momento izuku levantó su mirada de su cuaderno de apuntes y la miro a ella diciendo "en serio eso el mejor que puede imitar mi voz".

Mientras ellos dos hablaban otros alumnos se quejaban de los número de pedidos completamente desiguales hechos por los profesionales, sero dijo "este ranking está completamente raro, primer es el cuarto con más pedidos y el segundo lugar es el que tiene más pedidos, además el segundo y tercer puesto con más pedidos fueron dos personas que no llegaron al cuarto de finales por que se rindieron" kirishima dijo "eso es porque las mejores peleas fueron las que tuvieron tooru y midoriya es él lo que todos piensan eso, además bakugou debe haberles dado miedo a los profesionales tu actitud", bakugou al instante con su actitud normal respondió "los héroes profesionales no tienen miedo de mi actitud", por más que la actitud de bakugou hubiese remarca como un problema que lo llevó al puesto actual, todos pensaban que sero tenía razón los ranking están en una posición rara, por más kirishima y lida hubiese llegado más lejos en las batallas que midoriya y psyko, si a lida y a kirishima si le sumase sus número de pedidos recibido apenas llegaron a la octava parte de los puntos que recibieron midoriya o psyko.

Ojiro dijo "eso es verdad las mejores dos peleas fueron las que participaron midoriya y tooru, hasta yo decidí mirar los videos de las peleas de midoriya varias veces, por su uso de artes marciales que fue tan bueno ", izuku se sorprendió por ese comentario y dijo "gracias, ojiro fue una lástima que no hubiese decidido participar", todos dieron su diferentes puntos de vista sobre el ranking pero cuando momo empezó a decir porque ella creía que ese era el orden todos se callaron y la escucharon decir "las peleas más analizadas y habladas claramente fueron las que tenían a bakugou, todoroki, hagakure y midoriya como participante, vi que muchos profesionales hablaron de ustedes y de sus habilidades, claramente eso fue porque sus peleas de izuku y tooru fueron las se salieron más de la curva de lo que sea visto en estos años, la primera pelea de midoriya como dijo ojiro fue una pelea completamente sin quirks donde se usaron artes marciales puras, después la que él tuvo con todoroki fue la única donde todoroki uso su lado de fuego porque midoriya lo obligó con su nueva técnica que es más balanceada entre fuerza y velocidad eso impresión a los profesionales también el hecho que durante toda la pelea nunca estuvo en desventaja contra uno de los alumnos más poderosos del curso de héroes y además se rindió por seguir las reglas que él mismo se había obligado a seguir que muestra comprometimiento con su palabra, también lo que él dijo de lo que para él era ser un héroe debió haber hecho que muchos profesionales viesen en él un gran potencial, mientras que a tooru su primera pelea por lo que se analizó tenía una estrategia muy poderosa e implacable que incapacito por completo a kaminari muy rápido además durante toda es pelea ella no recibió ninguna clase de daño, mientras que la pelea contra bakugou fue una pelea larga donde ella hizo show diferentes habilidades que sorprendieron a los profesionales y además su completo control de la situación a través de manipulación emocional atraves de insultos y comparaciones durante la batalla, dejando bakugou completamente descontrolado sin ninguna posibilidad más allá de obligarlo a hacer lo que ella quería demostrando que ella tenía una inmensa capacidad intelectual además de un pensamiento rápido para prever los movimientos de bakugou y crear una estrategia para prevenirse de ellos, podemos decir que bakugou está en el puesto cuarto por su actitud que no debió haberle agradado a los profesionales, esa visión que los profesionales tenían de el debió empeorar en la batalla contra tooru donde ella llevo esa esos puntos débiles que él tiene a la máxima potencia haciéndolo incapaz de pensar de forma correcta y el hecho que allá ganado por que psyko lo dejo ganar para burlarse pero aun así él se mantiene en cuarto puesto por tenacidad al negarse rendirse y el hecho que no acepto ganar bajo esos términos demostró que él quería ganar de forma limpia aun con todo eso y el hecho bakugou demostrado lo fuerte que era al llegar en primer lugar su visión ante los profesionales ya estaba alterada, y por ultimo todoroki que es el más fácil de explicar por qué esta en primer lugar, eso porque él tiene un quirk poderoso, llego a la final y es hijo del de endevour por lo tanto todos los profesionales quieren tenerlo en sus pasantías creyendo en su potencial al ser hijo de endevour" todos quedaron impresionado por el análisis completo que dio momo muchos recordaron como ella hizo lo mismo después de la batalla de bakugou contra midoriya al principio del curso.

Mina dijo "como siempre momo quitándonos las dudas que teníamos", todos pudieron notar la mirada de aizawa tenía indicando que el quería hora de dejar de hablar y escucharlo entonces todos quedaron callados, entonces aizawa dijo "basado en esta disparidad, independiente si no se les ha mostrado ningún tipo de interés en usted, aún se les enviará a todos ustedes a tener experiencia de trabajo, por más que ustedes al enfrentarse a los villanos ya de cierta forma ya hayan puesto un pie en el mundo de los profesionales, pero el ver profesionales de verdad es una mejor experiencia para aprender", satou dijo "entonces es por esto es que necesitamos nombres de héroes, no es así?" aizawa dijo "claro , pero es necesarios que elijan de forma correcta".

Antes que aizawa pudiese continuar una voz femenina dijo "porque si no sería un desastre, esos serán los nombres por los cuales serán reconocidos ante el mundo, los nombre que elijan ahora muchos permanecerán muchos después de ser reconocido después de ser profesionales", todos observaron la figura deslumbrante de la profesora midnight acercándose a donde estaba aizawa, aizawa continuó diciendo "ella tiene razón ella será la que los ayude a elegir sus nombre de héroes, recuerden sus nombre deben proyectar lo que ustedes quieren ser como héroes ,como sería all might", enseguida a cada alumno se le dio una pizarra pequeña con un bolígrafo para poder escribir su nombre héroe y mostrarlo la clase para ser juzgado por midnight, A ellos se les dieron además un tiempo para poder pensar en su nombre.

El silencio colmo la clase mientras todos los alumnos quedaban pensativos analizando cuál podía ser el nombre de héroe, cuando dio 15 minutos del tiempo para que ellos pudiesen elegir un nombre, midnight declaró que era hora de que todos mostrasen a lo que ellos habían elegido, el primero quería mostrar su elección de nombre fue aoyama que usó como nombre una frase usaba dos diferente idiomas después él fue seguido por mina hizo una referencia a una película antigua la propuesta de mina fue rechazada, con esas dos personas todos se dieron cuenta que esto se podría convertiría en un show comedia sobre los nombres que se eligieron, muchos fueron graciosos y flirteaba al mismo tiempo con los quirk de los alumnos , mientras otros eran buenos y otros eran todoroki que había elegido su propio nombre, kirishima fue el único que decidió homenajear a un héroe antiguo.

Midnight como esperaba se estaba divirtiendo muchos con los nombres que los alumnos estaban eligiendo, quería ver que otra clase de nombre podría crear esta juventud entonces ella pidió "quién es el siguiente a mostrar su futuro nombre como héroe", entonces muchos hicieron un silencio solo faltaban midoriya, lida, bakugou que tenía que mejorar su nombre propuesto y psyko, entonces todos escucharon la voz de psyko decir "soy yo profesora", entonces ella se levantó y caminó hacia el frente de la clase, aizawa que estaba medio dormido se decidió prestar atención a la situación que podía generarse por más que ella había prometido no hacer nada y mejorar en su actitud, él consideraba poner junto a midoriya como uno de los alumnos que podía genera más problema o meterse en problemas, entonces psyko ahora estaba presentando su nombre heroína el cual era (psyko wiccan), midnight al ver el nombre que ella eligió decidió preguntarle a psyko "por qué decidiste usar ese nombre", ella respondió "porque mi poder están versátil que parecería magia por eso use wiccan que es una alteración del verbo inglés antiguo wiccian tiene una relación con el wicken alemán en baja edad media es un término referido a la brujería, la mayoría de los verbos que implican brujería en las variaciones de las de casi la totalidad de los idiomas europeos usan (wic) entonces se puede separar wiccan en dos partes wic y can verbo en inglés que se usa a menudo para hablar de habilidad o permiso, ejemplo (can you) que significa (puedes), eso significa casi como wic(brujería) can(puedo) y si sacas dos letras que serían la (w) y la (c) quedaría (i can) que significa yo puedo, la primera parte del nombre uso la silaba del inglés que sería psy remete a la palabra psych que o es psicólogo/a que esta puede relacionarse con psychic que es psíquico o la otra palabra sería psycho que significa psicosis en otras palabras las primera sílaba de psycho es utilizada para relacionar cosas que tiene que ver con la mente, pero mi versión esta alterada para una versión del nombre psycho que izuku creo para mí como apodo de la cual usa (k) en vez (ch) en para decir psycho , en otras palabras mi nombre podría significar la bruja psicópata con poderes mentales, eso es una explicación suficiente" todos quedaron sorprendidos por la inmensa explicación que ella utilizo, como aoyama fue la otra persona que uso frases en otro idioma para formar un nombre complejo entonces él fue el único a elogiar abiertamente psyko por su nombre, pero por lo menos psyko no era una frase entera, mientras eso midoriya solo sonreía mientras miraba su pisará para después escribir su nombre de héroe, midnight lo único que hizo fue decir "claro este perfecta es explicación y el nombre pare combinar además no veo que pueda generar ningún problema con ese nombre, pero espero que en un futuro decidas explicar esto de una forma más concisa".

Después fue lida eligió su propio nombre, izuku noto como que lo que le había pasado a su hermano le estaba alterando por más que lida lo estaba intentando ocultar, después de lida y izuku decidió ser el siguiente, él ya había elegido que nombre iba utilizar como héroe esta fue una lección difícil para el al principio, el intento imaginar cual nombre podría utilizar como héroe creando una combinación de palabras como había utilizado all might en su nombre para demostrar lo que él podía lograr como héroe, las múltiples ideas habían rodeado su cabeza pero luego de cierto tiempo pensando en las posibilidades esto le empezó causar disgusta al pensar que él con toda su inteligencia no podía idear un nombre como héroe, él claramente podría crear un nombre cualquiera que podría funcionar para los estándares de los nombre de héroes pero no sería sincero, pero luego de escuchar a psyko decir "versión del nombre psycho que izuku creo para mí como" y izuku ya sabía que nombre tendría como héroe, él se dijo a sí mismo "era tan simple, como puedo ser tan estúpido para este tipo de cosas porque no pensé en eso desde un principio" .

Cuando eligió nombre izuku solo podría recordar aquella tarde cuando tenía 6 años después de entrenar en la "casa" de su padre, él caminaba en los pasillos de esta inmensa casa estaba cansado de tanto entrenamiento ya estaba anocheciendo él quería irse a dormir estar en su casa en su cuarto, cuando de repente el empezó a escuchar como si fuesen impacto y explosiones de fuera de la casa ,el corrió con la fuerza que le quedaban fuera par de la casa vio como su padre estaba entrenando con su hermana mayor ella era muy raro que tuviese la oportunidad de ver a ellos dos entrenando porque era existían pocas ocasiones en la que sus hermanos mayores después de cierta edad vengan a entrenar con su padre envés no solamente venir a pedirle un consejo, el vio la batalla o lo estaba intentando porque solo después de un tiempo de cierto observando comprendió lo que estaba pasando su hermana estaba intentando quitarle a dos canicas de las manos de su padre, el tardo tiempo en comprender por ellos se estaban moviendo muy rápido, apenas se podría distinguir que lo estaba pasando allí era causada por personas por que todo era tan rápido solo se podía ver dos borrones de color negro y uno amarillo del cual estaba saliendo electricidad vagando de un lado para el otro en el patio trasero de la casa haciendo que se levantase polvo por el mero rozar de sus pies a esa velocidad y al mismo tiempo causadas por las manos de ambos rompiendo la barrera del sonido obligaba que el polvo del suelo sea expulsado del área donde se encontraban las manos creando lo que parecía explosiones, durante la pelea hubo breves instantes donde su pudo observar en lleno a esas dos personas que eran lo momentos donde el padre midoriya arrojaba las canicas hacia dos haciendo que su hermana tuviese que en milésima de segundo decidir intentar agarra las dos canicas que iban en dos direcciones opuestas, pero las canicas antes que ella pudiese intentar agarrarlas su padre con una inmensa velocidad llegase antes que ella y adquirir devuelta las canicas ese siclo se repitió varias veces , la peleas duro un par de minutos más hasta que se escuchó un reloj que estaba en el medio del patio lejos de las zona donde se encontraban ellos dos sonar para indicar que había llegado al fin el entrenamiento, su hermana estaba cansada a tal punto que estaba en suelo con sus manos sobre su propias piernas adoloridas pero su padre ni siquiera estaba sudando, cuando el polvo bajo ello pudieron ver como una parte del patio estaba destrozada con la tierra dada vuelta que contrastaba con el resto del patio con el césped perfecto, luego ellos se dieron cuenta que tenían un observador, era midoriya que estaba sentado en los escalones de la puerta del patio que daba al patio completamente asombrado por lo que vio a tal punto que se olvidó que estaba cansado.

El padre midoriya no se importó por midoriya observar el entrenamiento entonces continuó con la atención puesta en su compañera de entrenamiento, la hermana mayor de midoriya dijo con tono frustrado "aun no puedo conseguir la maldita canica estoy haciendo esto desde que tengo 5 años ahora tengo 17 pero aun no puedo ser más rápida que tú" su padre respondió "te vas rendir, pensé que habías hecho una promesa azaka" ella lo miró por unos segundos para luego levantarse caminar lejos de él después sin mirarlos , decidió pararse a la mitad del camino hacia la puerta y decir "jamás haría eso, primero muerta" su padre sonrió para después decir "perfecto, mejoraste muchos si sigues entrando tan duro como haces ahora podrá vencerme en velocidad, pero el camino aún es largo", ella dijo "no te preocupes no importa que tan largo sea el camino siempre voy a ser la más rápida", después de eso ella pasó cerca de midoriya pudo observar como aun la miraba asombrado por lo que ella había hecho, entonces ella feliz dijo "te pareció genial lo que viste ahí" izuku solo se dispuso a asentir para después decir "eso fue genial, tú te movías tan rápido de una lado para el otro y pudiste ser tan rápido como papá", ella dijo "me queda mucho camino aun, cachorrito " después de eso ella entró en la casa.

Izuku después vio cómo su padre se sentó a su derecha eso asustó a midoriya por que no lo escucho llegar ni lo vio llegar cerca de él, su padre ante la sorpresa que eso género en midoriya dijo "te gusto el entrenamiento que viste", izuku dijo "cuando sea más grande crees que poder moverme tan rápido", él dijo "si entrenas mucho si" izuku sonrió y después dijo "qué clase de promesa ella hizo azaka ?", el padre de midoriya dijo inmediatamente dijo "el nombre que eliges o el nombre que tu tomas para ti, es una promesa es un voto que haces para ti mismo y para el mundo, para cuando cada vez que alguien te llame por ese nombre tu siempre sepas que tienes que cumplir esa promesa y seguir ese voto, el nombre ella eligió fue azaka mercury ,azaka viene de Azaka-Tonnerre un dios de los rayos vudú africano que también especialmente es adorado en Haití donde ella nació, mercury viene del dios mensajero romanos que era muy veloz, entonces su promesa es que nunca va ser lenta, siempre va ser la más rápida, como un rayo", izuku dijo "whoa, yo puedo tener un nombre así para hacer una promesa también" , su padre dijo " todavía no tienes un nombres? No, digo más allá del que tu madre te dio" izuku negó con la cabeza después dijo "no, bakugou me llama deku para insultarme, azaka me llama algunas veces me llama cachorro, Achlys me dice bonsái porque soy pequeño, fenrir me llama wolfy, el resto me llama izuku" se tomó un momento de silencio y después le preguntó a su padre "cuál fue la promesa que hiciste al elegir tu nombre, papá" su padre le respondió "siempre ser el mejor, siempre el más fuerte para hacia poder ser libre, por eso mi nombre es Guinness, pero la promesa cambio es hacer que todos puedan ser mejores" izuku estaba sorprendido por el significado del nombre se su padre entonces en el entusiasmo con una sonrisa en su rostro dijo " por favor papa puedo obtener mi nombre ahora para así poder hacer mi promesa y poder ser tan fuerte como el resto de ustedes" su padre estaba feliz por el entusiasmo de izuku entonces dijo "izuku debes comprender que los nombre soy yo que los elijo y ustedes me dan sugerencia de que quieren alcanzar" izuku entonces tomó un momento para reflexionar, para pensar después dijo "quiero ser un héroe quiero ser aquel protege a las personas del mal, dolor que causan las personas malas y quiero protegerlas con la ferocidad del lobo como tú, también quiero poder ser derrotado solo por el más fuerte de todos" su padre al comprender cuál era la clase pensamiento que por el cual se iba regir la vida de izuku analizar las múltiples posibilidades y dijo "creo que tengo el nombre perfecto para ti".

Todos vieron el nombre que izuku eligió como héroe muchos no comprenden porque él había elegido ese nombre estaba escrito en su pizarra, ellos no sabían la promesa que estaba detrás de aquel nombre, no comprendía porque el decidió llamarse como héroe (Cerberus) midnight le pregunto a izuku "¿por qué decidiste ese nombre?" y izuku respondió " mi padre me dijo que el nombre que eliges es una promesa que haces al mundo por eso elegí cerberus que es el perro guardian mitológico de tártaro donde las almas más malvadas yacen, él la proteger la puerta y vigila que nadie salga del tártaro ni entre , yo quiero ser aquel cuide la puerta que impida que las maldad y el sufrimiento entren a este mundo pero también comprendo que debo la mismo impedir que las personas entren al mundo de las caigan en el mundo de los injustos y crueles , la final de la historia cerberus fue derrotado por hércules el héroe más fuerte de toda la mitología griega, eso significa solo me detendré de luchas cuando encuentre un el héroe más fuerte me pueda derrotar y me supere "midnight aunque aceptando y comprendiendo lo que midoriya quería llegar con esa nombre dijo "no crees que esa una promesa muy grande" izuku le sonrió para después responder " prefiero apostar a lo grande en la vida" todos en la clase comprendieron lo que quería él como héroe.


	15. Capítulo 15

Después de que aizawa declarase que la clase había terminado, inmediatamente todos los alumnos empezaron recoger sus cosas para irse, uraraka mientras ella estaba juntando sus cosas ella vio como lida parecía apurado para irse mucho más de lo que se esperaba del como uno de los alumnos más comprometidos con aprender de toda la clase, entonces ella decidió lanzarle a midoriya que estaba parado hablando con tooru mientras reunía sus útiles escolares, una bola de papel para llamar su atención entonces al lanzarle ella vio como midoriya antes de que la pelota pudiese llegar golpearlo izuku en cabeza él la sostuvo con su mano para después para mirar de dónde venía este proyectil y notar como uraraka estaba haciendo señas para que apuntaban a lida que estaba yéndose del salón, automáticamente darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando él juntó todas sus cosas para después caminar hacia la puerta y empezar hacerle señales con sus manos para uraraka para seguirlo a él, pero ella no comprendió el lenguaje militar que izuku estaba usando entonces ella solo lo miro con cara confusa, para después psyko con toda la capacidad de un tejón con problemas de ira decir de forma alta y clara "está diciéndote que lo sigas y hazlo rápido antes que piernas de moto se valla" eso llamó la atención de toda la clase que la miro pensando que esas palabras era más esperadas que salieran de la boca de bakugou de lo que de ella pero ella detestaba que la personas no comprendiesen las órdenes que se daban, después de eso uraraka apuro el paso para seguir midoriya mientras el localizaba lida ella seguía a sin cuestionar midoriya mientras el bajaba por las escaleras y corría por pasillos cosa que hizo que le preocupase a ella que los profesores los atraparan corriendo por los pasillos para después regañarlos y haciéndolos perder tiempo que los haría perder la oportunidad de hablar con lida hoy , entonces midoriya explicó que si ella lo seguía a él nada de eso pasaría y encontrarían a lida más rápido ,claramente midoriya había hackeado todas las cameras de UA para qué cada cámara de seguridad entrase en un loop de los cinco segundos de grabación cada vez que él se acercase y además el tenia puesto un rastreador en todos celulares de los profesores para poder evitarlos además también un puesto en el celular de lida para localizarlo como con todos los otros alumnos , izuku claramente era una persona que el mismo llamaría precavido pero otras personas lo llamarían paranoico.

Lida estaba caminando por los pasillos completamente enfocado con la intención de salir terminar este día para poder llegar a su casa para poder hablar con su madre con toda tranquilidad, él lo que quería hacer era visitar a su hermano pero él estaba en un hospital cercano de su casa pero lejos de UA entonces él sabía que no podría llegar a tiempo ver a su hermano por más el estuviese él se esforzare el no llegaría antes que el horario de visitas hubiera terminado, por más que su madre le dijese que no era necesario que el estuviese allí todas aquellas horas, siempre desde el día que entró por primera vez allí a la sala donde su mayor hermano encontraba internado él nunca se iba hasta que terminaran por completo las horas de visitas ni minutos antes él se iba de aquel cuarto ni un segundo, su mente era un remolino de sentimientos a tal punto que le tomó un par de segundos darse cuenta que midoriya y uraraka estaban enfrente de él en el pasillo, cuando él se dio cuenta de eso se detuvo y miró a sus compañeros que parecían que lo estaban esperándolo, uraraka parecía ansiosa para decirle algo y izuku tenía una postura confiada además parecía que una aire de serenidad lo estaba rodeando, entonces lida decidió ser el primero a hablar.

Lida dijo "hola chicos como están", izuku miro a lida para después acercarse a él y dijo "lida queríamos preguntarte uraraka y yo , sobre como estas, con todo lo que le paso a tu hermano deseamos saber si está todo bien para ti", lida intento fingir que todo estaba bien lo mejor que podía con una sonrisa y entonces dijo "yo estoy bien, comprendo su preocupación siendo amigos míos, pero no necesitan preocuparse por nada", uraraka sabía que él no estaba bien, pero pensó que esto al ser un asunto familiar lida estaba intentando no alterar a sus compañeros innecesariamente como el siempre hacía como representante de clase y como su actitud de hermano mayor que hacía que el siempre intentará hacer lo correcto para todos sus compañeros, además ella pensaba que la familia de lida ya lo estaba ayudando con todo este asunto, porque para eso está la familia para ayudarte cuando necesitas ayuda, entonces ella dijo "comprendo, pero si necesitas cualquier cosa solo pídelo también somos tus amigos queremos ayudarte".

Lida pudo notar la sinceridad y preocupación en el tono de uraraka, el dijo "claro, si necesito su ayuda los …" antes que él pudiese terminar esa frase izuku los interrumpió diciendo "mientes terriblemente mal, sabes eso" lida no esperaba que izuku dijese eso, pero izuku no termino de hablar y con tono preocupado dijo "lida por más que creas que estás fingiendo bien que esto no te está afectando, no los estas", lida dijo "midoriya estoy bien…" otra vez midoriya lo interrumpió diciendo "lida tu creíste entre héroes honrados y honesto, pero yo crecí entre mentirosos profesionales y timadores gente entonces cuando te digo mientes mal es verdad, lo que quiero decir con esto no es que no debes mostrar que no te afecto lo que le paso a tu hermano, se te nota por completo en todas tus actitudes que no estás bien , porque eso está bien porque es tu hermano quien está internado por causa del asesino de héroes, lo que buscamos con todo esto es que seas honesto porque nosotros buscamos ayudarte y si tú no puedes por lo menos abrirte con esto no podremos hacer nada , comprendiste" lida se quedó callado pensando no esperaba que izuku fuese tan incisivo con todo este asunto él pudo comprender que esto estaba afectando también a sus amigos, entonces lida bajo la mirada para que sus amigos no pudiesen ver sus ojos con ira y dijo con un tono de culpa "no quería que eso pasase, yo solo quería que ustedes no se preocupasen por esto y lo único que quiero ahora es que todo vuelva a como estaba antes que esto le pasase a mi hermano, quiero justicia por lo que le paso", ante esto izuku dijo con tono de alguien que sabía que en la situación que se encontraba lida el esto era un primer paso "eso es buen principio, estas empezando a ser sincero con nosotros sobre tus motivaciones", lida levanto la mirada observo como izuku le estaba tendiendo una mano y también vio como uraraka los estaba mirando esperando que el sujetase la mano de midoriya.

Cuando lida vio esto automáticamente comprendió que por más que su lucha ahora sería intentar buscar justicia para su hermano, su propio hermano no quería que el abandonase a amigos que se preocupasen por él como ellos, entonces lida sujeta la mano de midoriya en signo de que él era aún su amigo, uraraka estuvo feliz por lo que estaba pasando allí, entonces izuku dijo "me prometes algo ,que dejaras que nosotros dos te ayudemos", lida dijo con una sonrisa "si" luego izuku dijo mientras aun sostenía su mano y con una sonrisa "yo te prometo que no voy a impedir que hagas la estupidez que estás pensando en hacer porque yo comprendo más que nadie que ese sentimiento de buscar justicia, yo sé que todos estos estos sentimientos solo serán aplacado cuando tu estés frente a la persona que te hizo todo ese daño a tu vida, pero sé que cuando te encuentres en esa situación podrás comprender que eso no hará dar vuelta las manecillas del reloj, pero aún sigue siendo una estupidez entonces cuando todo esto termine después tenga que salvarte tu trasero, prometo que te sermonear sobre la estupidez que hiciste como nadie jamás te hará devuelta en tu vida, comprendes que esta será la única posibilidad que te dejare tener de hacer esto solo, porque después de esto yo me veré obligado interferir" uraraka tanto como lida se quedaron sorprendidos por lo que dijo izuku , lida puedo ver en la mirada y escuchar en las palabras de izuku que él comprendía por lo que estaba pasando, izuku ahora mismo actuaba como un padre sabía su hijo se iba lastimar pero él no aprender las consecuencias de sus acciones le perjudica a la larga en su vida, lida creía que izuku estaba en una encrucijada podría decirse por que como amigo él intentaba avisar de lo que podría pasarle a él si siguiese en este camino y que estaría allí para ayudarlo cuando todo esto termine, pero como persona que había pasado por lo mismo él no iba intentar impedir lo que él iba hacer porque sería un acto de hipocresía de parte de él impedir que otra persona busque justicia, lida dijo "espero que tu hagas eso" aunque uraraka no comprendía para donde iba esta conversación, lo que pudo entender es que izuku prometió proteger a lida y el acepto esa ayuda.

Después eso lida les explico que no podría acompañarlos mucho por que vendría un auto de su familia para llevarlo para su casa ellos no se molestaron por eso, después de cierto tiempo caminado con uraraka después de que separasen de lida minutos de despidió de midoriya también de uraraka para tomar su camino para ella poder llegar a su casa, mientras izuku se encontró con psyko enfrente de él, dado que psyko ahora vivía en la casa de nedzu que se encontraba cerca de la UA entonces ella le preguntó a izuku si él quería ir a cenar en la casa del director ella explicó que él estaría en una reunión hasta tarde entonces él no podría venir a cenar con ella y que en la casa izuku fue tan bien recibida la última vez que ella estaría en deuda con el solo sería pagada con el yendo a cenar, izuku argumento que ella ya lo había invitado a cenar de cierta forma cuando él tuvo que comer comida vegana en aquel restaurante, pero ella dijo que eso fue antes de ser recibida con tanta generosidad en su casa, izuku solo se rindió acepto la invitación y luego aviso que iría tarda a llegar a casa a su madre explicándole la situación, su madre acepto alegremente después de llegar a la casa de nedzu , psyko le pidió que dejase sus cosas en uno de los sillones de la sala.

Después de sentarse ellos decidieron empezar a hablar sobre lo que les había pasado ese día después de separarse, izuku contó toda la situación de lida, psyko dijo "te das cuenta que él quiere muerto al asesino de héroes, que posiblemente durante las pasantías él va intentar encontrarlo y enfrentarse a él, ya que las pasantías serán la una de las pocas oportunidades que el tendrá de encontrarlo de forma tan fácil, porque ser el momento en la que tendrá la posibilidad de ir hosu ya que es el lugar donde el asesino de héroes actuó por última vez de las además ya que es un área con mucha masa demográfica hay muchos héroes actuando hace que allá mucha más posibilidad que una agencia que actué allí lo llame a él, ahora tiene la posibilidad además de ir sin llamar mucho la atención bajo excusa de que lo llamaron para allí y con un héroe cerca de él podrá de utilizar las capacidades de dicho héroe para poder apresar al asesino como tendrá la excusa de que por estar en la pasantía hay un margen de impunidad por el uso de su quirk o una excusa que él se creó en su mente ", izuku dijo "claro comprendo eso por eso lo mantendré vigilado y luego al revisar sus pedidos de pasantías sacare aquellos héroes puedan motivarlo a continuar y que al mismo tiempo estén e hosu o en áreas circundantes, mantendré héroes que no lo motiven a continuar pero estén en el área de hosu, y a los primeros los cambiare por héroes que el claramente por su pensamiento analítico no escogería para las pasantías dejándolo con solo las opciones más seguras para él, además le dije que este sería su único intento de hacer esto solo", psyko dijo "eso significa que después de las pasantías si él no logra nada él se verá obligado a recibir tu ayuda que bien por él, crees que pueda pasar algo", izuku la miro de forma seria y dijo "tengo un presentimiento que sí, pero no te preocupes por yo me encargo", psyko eso que dijo ya le preocupaba a ella pero ella conocía lo suficiente para saber que el siempre cumplía sus promesas.

Después de eso llegó la comida que psyko había encargado sin que izuku lo descubriese, izuku empezó un nuevo tema "dime psyko que clase cosa mina quería hablar contigo", psyko lo miró y dijo "deberías dejar hackear las cámaras de la UA para espiar a la gente" izuku volvió a decir "que mina quería hablar" ella dijo sabiendo que no podía evitar el tema "después de revelando mi verdadero ser y no simplemente ser tooru, quería una explicación si aún seguíamos siendo amigas , qué cosas iban a cambiar y si ella podía saber el motivo por el cual yo estaba mintiendo" luego de eso ella se detuvo en silencio contemplando sus acciones, izuku dijo "continúa" ella dijo "yo le explique había tomada malas decisiones y que ahora intentaba ser mejor persona, que me estaba escondiendo de gente de mi pasado, que la decisión de ser su amiga fue sincera realmente me agradaba que si no lo hiciese yo hubiese elegido hacer a otra amiga que personas como ella a mí no me agradaba engañar y que pensaba en un momento del futuro decirle la verdad, además me gustaría seguir siendo su amiga habría ciertos cambios como el hecho de que algunas actitudes mías puedan cambiar pero seguiré siendo su amiga como lo fuimos antes de esto, y sabes lo que ella me dijo" se lo miro claramente no esperaba la respuesta que mina le dio, izuku la miro sabiendo cuál podría ser la respuesta y dijo "ella dijo que te perdonaba y comprende tus motivos que aun así quieres seguir siendo tu amiga, además quería salir contigo de compras o algo así", psyko solo asintió aun sorprendida por las respuestas que le dio mina para después decir "si fue eso lo que ella me dijo aún estoy sorprendida que ella me allá perdonado con tanta facilidad, eso hace la gente honesta y buena, te perdona después que te disculpas sin pedirte nada más a cambio, sin insultarte o solo no perdonarte", izuku dijo en un tono sarcástico "sorprendente no quién diría que disculparse y decir la verdad haría que la gente te perdone no, que mundo tan raro en el que vivimos en estos últimos 10.000 años creo que este es el inicio del fin de la humanidad con esta nuevo de tipo de gente que intenta comprenderte y además quiere ser buena contigo, debería avisarle a comunidad de sociología y psiquiatría podríamos tener un brote de amabilidad y empatía, esto puede ser el fin de la abogacía y de los empresarios…" psyko lo interrumpirlo riendo "ja, ja, ja claramente eres el epitome de la comedia no", izuku solo se dispuso a mirarla con una sonrisa sarcástica para después decir "eso te hace sentir culpable por mentirle y quieres volver al pasado para hacer todo esto bien, no" , psyko dijo en un tono melancólico "si , entonces cuando esto dura la culpa por mentirle a alguien que es tu amigo de esta forma" , izuku cambio su semblante a uno más serio "enserio te olvidaste cuando fue la última vez que sentiste culpable por mentirle a alguien que quieres" eso trajo recuerdos que hicieron que psyko se quedara en silencio por unos segundos dijo " a ella siempre le fui sincera jamás le mentí no lo necesitaba , pero mina es diferente me acuerda a mi primera amiga eso me hace sentir culpable y expectante por algo malo que pase por ella estar junto a mí" , izuku dijo "aprovecha cada minuto como si fuese el ultimo y prométete que nunca la dañaras o abandonaras esa amistad" ,psyko miro izuku pensando como siempre el intentaba ayudarla contra sus propios pensamientos negativos, le sonrió de forma sincera y dijo "claro la proteger y no la abandonare".


	16. Chapter 16

Aquel día, después de empezar la clase aizawa y midnight habían empezado a explicar sobre la semana de pasantías aizawa dijo "sus experiencias de trabajo durarán una semana entonces tome en serio, aquello que hayan recibido pedidos de pasantías, tendrán que elegir uno entre las opciones que tendrán, aquello que no recibieron ningún pedido tendrán que elegir entre las 40 agencias que existen en este país que están espacios para pasantías, cada agencia tiene su propia especialización basado en su localización entonces elijan con sabiduría, quiero que me entreguen cual fue que eligieron para este fin de esta semana", después de eso aizawa junto midnight empezaron a entregar las hojas con la lista de agencias pero a la mayoría les habían entregado una hoja y una par para aquellos que recibieron varios pedidos pero para midoriya, bakugou, todoroki y psyko prácticamente les dieron un libro entero donde estaban todos sus pedidos.

La clase había terminado todos estaban discutiendo cual donde elegirían sus pasantías, uraraka estaba hablando con otros compañeros hasta que ella decidió preguntarle donde él iba elegir ir pero él no pudo escuchar porque midoriya estaba murmurando donde iba elegir como héroe formulando varias posibilidades, entonces ella se acercó a él y volvió preguntarle "deku donde vas elegir ir en las pasantías" el cómo hubiera sido despertado de un trance miró de vuelta uraraka y dijo aún "estoy ponderando varias opciones, tu donde ya decidiste" ella dijo "decidí iré con gunhead " ,izuku después preguntó "pero ese es una agencia con fuerte grupo de batalla, pensé que querías ser como n°13", uraraka le respondió " ese es mi objetivo final pero después de mi batalla contra bakugou decidí que se abrieran más posibilidades si fuese más fuerte, además si me mantengo en mi zona de confort mis posibilidades serán pequeñas", izuku dijo "eso es una buena idea, además creo que ya decidí con quién haré la pasantía", después de eso se escuchó a psyko decir cerca de ellos "en serio a quién?", izuku no se sorprendió por la presencia de ella , pero uraraka tomo un leve susto por la llegada tan repentina de su compañera , izuku le pregunta a ella devuelta "y tú ya decidiste a adónde vas a hacer pasantías", ella respondió "con la heroína conejo mirko, por el mismo motivo que uraraka necesito mejorar mis capacidades físicas porque el mi dominio sobre mi poder en el ritmo actual no hay ninguna necesidad de atención extra por un tiempo entonces necesito mejorar aquellas áreas en las que soy más débil, además ella es la heroína número 6 en el ranking " se sorprendió por su elección después él dijo " yo elegí a la agencia de endevour para hacer pasantía" eso sorprendió a muchos especialmente por la elección a todoroki quien desde su asiento dijo "enserio elegiste a mi padre para hacer tu pasantía, por qué?" izuku respondió "por más que no me agrade él es el héroe número 2 por algo entonces quiero analizar cómo funciona su pensamiento y acciones para poder diferir cuáles son sus discrepancias con el mío para así, mejorar mi forma de ser héroe", todoroki se tomó un segundo y reflexiono sobre lo que midoriya propuso, para decir "eso es un buen motivo para elegirlos, entonces creo que yo también podría elegirlo a él para mi pasantía" , izuku dijo en tono feliz "entonces seremos compañeros de pasantías", psyko dijo "entonces ustedes dos irán con el héroe número 2 y yo con la herían número 6, que bien ahora solo falta que bakugou también elija una héroe del ranking", bakugou no se dignó a mirarla ella solo se quedó mirando su lista pero se notaba como estaba alterado, izuku dijo "prometiste..." antes de él poder terminar ella dijo "yo solo hice una afirmación sobre posible eventos futuros que generaría una coincidencia interesante ,además no insulte ni hice comparaciones ofensivas entonces cálmate".

Luego de eso izuku salió de la clase después de caminar unos minutos se encontró con all might en su forma musculosa, quien lo saludo como siempre para después invitarlos a hablar sobre las pasantías, después de eso izuku se encontraba sentado en el sofá de lo oficina de all might quien después de entrar en su oficina decidió volver a su forma normal para así poder relajarse e invitar a izuku tomar té verde , después de un momento de all might disfrutando su te dijo "ya decidiste con quien harás las pasantías", izuku después de terminar de sorber un poco del te izuku dijo "decidí que haré la pasantía con endevour", all might se sorprendió primero no esperaba que él hubiese elegido tan rápido dónde irá y segundo que él había elegido a endevour entonces all might dijo "no pensé que ya habías elegido a alguien, quería recomendarte a otro héroe pero veo que ya tomaste tu decisión", izuku pregunto "a quién querías que yo eligiese", all might dijo "mi maestro que fue profesor durante un año en UA, gran Torino dado que el me entreno con el poder del all for one pensé que él podría ayudarte mejorar", izuku comprendió la preocupación de all might y dijo "eso sería una buena idea para ayudarme, si aún el poder hiciera que rompiese mis huesos pero desde que descubrí cómo controlarlo usando fracciones y la técnica que use contra todoroki creo que ahora en adelante , necesitare un entrenamiento más práctico sobre la conducta de un héroe y su actuación siguiendo las leyes, creo que el pensamiento de endevour podría ayudarme a comprender eso mejor, además tengo suficientes conocimientos a través de las enseñanza de mi padre de como poder maximizar este poder en un futuro", all might allí vio cómo el pensamiento y el entrenamiento de Guinness se mostraba en midoriya, como él tomaba las decisiones y como él tenía la conducta de ser un héroe que posiblemente fue guiada por su padre, pero le faltaba la parte de adecuar ese pensamiento en la sociedad, all might dijo "entiendo que yo no puedo igualar a mi hermano mayor en lo que se define como entrenamiento, como vie en la batalla contra todoroki que tienes una capacidad inmensas y unos ideales bien definidos sobre lo que es ser un héroe, acepto completamente que estés buscando otras alternativas para poder crecer como héroe pero quiero que tu sepas que yo siempre estaré aquí para ayudarte en lo que pueda", izuku entendía por qué él decía eso el intentar igualar a su padre era algo difícil en lo que a ser un maestro se define, entonces izuku dijo "comprendo por qué estas preocupado pero aun sigues siendo el héroe número 1 creo que por un largo tiempo necesitare tu ayuda con mis dudas sobre ser un héroe profesional", all might quedo feliz por eso que izuku lo viese como un maestro.

All might dijo "entonces harás una pasantía con endevour, me imagino que tu comprendes que él es una persona no muy fácil de tratar" izuku dijo "claro que sí pero quiero saber cómo es una persona normal y como hace para mantenerse en el segundo lugar además intentar igualarte a ti, a unos de la primera generación del clan", all might dijo deseando corregir midoriya "que sea uno de cierta forma de la primera generación no significa que sea fuerte o inalcanzable, solo significa que genealógicamente soy tu tío" izuku "también significa que tú fuiste entrenado por mi padre y tíos", all might dijo con tono nostálgico "cuando yo me uní al clan ya habían pasados varias décadas desde que ellos habían hechos su grandes hazañas, desde que ellos habían conseguidos sus títulos, yo apenas era un niños que los veía como seres inalcanzable, solo tuve suerte de que madre me salvó a que día" , izuku "no fue suerte que ella haya decidido criarte, ella vio el potencial y tu voluntad para ser cambiar el mundo", all might dijo con un tono de felicidad "si capaz , pero creo que después vio que yo solo era un niño muy energético y con poca paciencia que solo quería pelear", izuku dijo ante eso "enserio crees que tú fuiste más difícil de criar que mi padre, por lo menos tu no intentaste matarla la primera vez que se encontraron" , all might dijo riéndose "ja, ja, ja, eso es verdad por lo menos en eso lo dejo ganar a él" después de eso ello se quedaron un poco más hablando hasta que midoriya se fuese para su casa.

Era sábado por la noche izuku estaba en el mismo auto que usó para llevar psyko a la UA era perfecto no llamaba la atención, después de analizar toda la información del asesino de héroes que había encontrados él sabía que el 60% de las víctimas habían sido encontradas en callejones , 40% en lugares abiertos, pero cerca edificios o azoteas para poder escapar y la mayoría de ellos fueron durante la noche todas cerca de oficinas de héroes, además la descripciones que daban de él eran que el usaba una bufanda roya y muchas cuchillas, el usaba las oscuridad y el sigilo para atacar usando cuchillas para atacar a sus víctimas, las descripciones dadas por algunas víctimas que podían hablar indicaron que sintieron como si estuvieran paralizados.

El asesino de héroes actuaba como un (ninja que envenenaba) a sus víctimas usando un quirk que posiblemente era potencializado por sus cuchillas otra posibilidad es que él tenga asociado que lo ayude con paralizar a la gente con su quirk pero los informes indican que solo uno individuo que actuaba extraño fue visto moverse de los lugares entonces esta hipótesis puede ser dejada a un lado hasta que se adquiere nueva información, por lo que veo claramente él no debe tener un quirk de que mejore su capacidad físicas porque si lo tuviese el ese expondría un poco más como se puede notar en las actuaciones de los villanos aquellos son más fuertes se exponen, más que los que sus habilidades no mejoran características físicas como la fuerza o no tiene capacidad destructiva pero él es sigilosos, entonces su estrategia sería atraer o emboscar a héroes a áreas donde sean oscuras atacarlos con sus cuchillas luego activar sus habilidad para rematar o al revés pero siempre acaba con ellos paralizados, el tiempo de esa parálisis que posiblemente varía según las condiciones que allá en el quirk, porque hubo dos héroes del mismo sexo con cierto parecido en quirks y habilidades físicas con edades parecidas en la misma situación ambos fueron atacados en un callejón pero uno escapó y el otro murió, aparentemente la gente lo encontró vio como él se movía huyendo del lugar de su ataque, mientras que el otros fue encontrado varias horas después muerto.

El necesitaba esta información porque como él había deducido lida había elegido a un héroe de hosu entonces él planeaba seguir con su plan de venganza por si acaso él se enfrentará al asesino de héroes para ayudar a lida el necesitaba toda la información posible además también izuku eligió a endevour como pasantía él sabía después de invadir las computadoras departamento de asuntos penales descubrió y que endevour había tomado el caso para él además que planeaba viajar durante las pasantías para hosu por poder investigar además quería capturar a asesino de héroes lo antes posibles que el cambie de ciudad, entonces posiblemente el planeaba llevarnos para mostrar cómo se actúa como héroe para no perder así la oportunidad de mostrarle todoroki lo gran héroe que era, todas piezas se estaban encajando.

Izuku se había bajado del auto con una bolso deportivo él le había dado órdenes al auto de irse a otro lugar esperar órdenes de él, después de eso él entró en un callejón evitando las luces de las calles del centro, ahora el planeaba pasar toda la noche estudiando todos los callejones cerca de las oficinas de héroes donde normalmente el asesino de héroes usaba para atacar, después entrar en el primer callejón izuku se subió a la teresa del edificio escalando las paredes saltando de una para otra para poder llegar a lateral después moverse con mayor facilidad en la ciudad además evitar ser visto aprovechando la oscuridad de la noche para poder ocultarse, lo que puedo haber tardado casi una hora izuku tardo mucho menos en llegar al callejón donde se encontró el hermano de lida, él podía haber hecho que el auto lo dejase en este callejón pero él sabía que podía estar vigilado entonces él prefirió haber bajado más lejos de allí para así no llamar la atención.

Después de casi pasar unos treinta minutos en el callejón el dio vuelta todo ese lugar el llevaba consigo unos lentes de visión nocturna para evitar usar linternas que llamaría la atención y que también a esos lentes se le había agregado un escáner para poder analizar cualquier muestra para poder reconocerla después guarda esa información en la memoria que llevaba los lentes, además llevaba consigo un par de pinzas para poder analizar cualquier prueba para después guardarla en las bolsas de plástico que llevaba en su bolso para más análisis futuros y además llevaba un pequeño cuadernos donde escribía todo lo que descubriría, todo esto era poder investigar cualquier cosa que la policía podía haberse olvidado, izuku descubrió por las marcas dejadas en la paredes de la zona que el asesino de héroes por lo menos en usaba tres tipos de cuchillos el primero era un cuchillo táctico posiblemente con dientes en la lámina, segundo era un cuchillo plegable por las marcas dejadas en aparato eléctrico de plástico donde se podía ver una perforación hechas por un objeto que mostraba los mismo patrones que otros objetos de plástico que fueron arremetidos por cuchillos o kunais eso significa que el asesino de héroe tiene una capacidad de ataque a media a larga distancia, y el tercero claramente era de una katana esta información fue patentada anteriormente por los médicos y algunos forenses que analizaron a las víctimas, además izuku pudo confirmar el resto de las armas a través de las notas de los mismos forenses y médicos que analizaron las heridas de las víctimas encontraron varias no concordaban con las heridas de las katana.

Después de eso izuku pudo descubrí que el asesino de héroes usaba como escaleras todo lo que estaba pegado a la pared para poder escapar, al ver cómo había marcas de arañazos tenían rastros de metal que el escaneo con sus lentes hechos posiblemente una parte de metal que el usa en sus botas el asesino de héroes en ambas paredes del callejón, izuku después de ver hasta dónde iban las marcas de las botas en las paredes el intento imaginar cómo él se movimenta en las pared para después igualar posiblemente lo que hacía el asesino de héroes para escapar, él pudo poner sus pies justamente donde estaban las marcas hasta poder subir al tejado, al terminar todo este análisis de la escena del crimen izuku anoto todo lo nuevo que había descubierto sobre el asesino de héroes en su cuaderno.

Después de irse de ese callejón al investigó a dos callejones más intentado memorizarlos para poder estar preparado para cualquier ataque del asesino de héroes, él estaba moviéndose por las azoteas con completa tranquilidad, hasta que vio como había una chica atrajo su atención de forma inmediata eso hizo que el detuviera, ella era de altura median y de piel clara con unos ojos con una iris de color amarillo brillante y las pupilas delgadas, haciendo que se parezcan un poco a las de un gato, y su boca ancha también era bastante felina, Su cabello era rubio ceniza pálido y sucio, y está peinado en dos moños desordenados, numerosos mechones salvajes que sobresalen en todos los ángulos desde sus centros y donde están sujetos, un flequillo recto y dos flecos laterales hasta la barbilla para enmarcar su rostro llevaba un uniforme escolar y una bolsa medio grande en su hombro , posiblemente tenía unos 16 años 17 a lo mucho.

No era normal que alguien de esa edad estuviese caminando tan despreocupada por las calles a tal hora de la noche, esta parte donde él se encontraba era más alejada del centro de la ciudad donde era un paisaje completamente solitario no había casi ninguna alma en esta parte lo único que se veía eran espacios y recovecos donde no se podría ver nada por las sombras creadas por las luces o la propia falta de ellas en se lugar, además los callejones parecían un portal para un mundo oscuro donde no se podría escapar, esto chocaba con las luz de las lámparas de la calles que iluminaban por completo un no mucho áreas menores a las de un auto pequeño, era completamente bizarro alguien como ella estuviese en este lugar era como una muñeca sonriente estuviese un desierto en la noche donde la luz de la luna solo apuntaba a ella, el noto como de las sombras de un callejón después por el cual ella había pasa enfrente salieron dos hombres grandes uno con piel roja con facciones cuadradas en su cara se veía como tenía púas negras en lugar del pelo de las cejas, era levemente musculoso , el otro tenía una cabeza que se asemejaba a la de un pez globo de color amarillo su cuerpo era más redondeado, ambos llevaban una campera además con una ropa deportiva por debajo de ella, todo el conjunto estaba un poco desgastada.

Ellos dos se estaban acercando en silencio con las manos en los bolsillos como si estuvieran sujetando algo, cuando de repente empezaron llamarle la atención ella, entonces ella se detuvo y los miro a ellos aparentemente le estaban preguntando algo ella cada momento ellos empezaban a acercarse demasiado, izuku sintió una intuición asesina viniendo de allí él comprendió que algo no muy bueno iba pasar allí, entonces él tenía que actuar tenía rápido y efectivo en sus movimientos, él sabía que solo necesitaba dañar un cable de los que daban electricidad a las luces de la calles para que esto quedase a la merced de la oscuridad, rápido y preciso como la serpiente en esta situación como su padre le decía , izuku en un segundo descubrió cuál era el cable entonces él empezó a mirar al cable mientras levemente cerraba su mano derecha que apuntaba al cable.

Los dos hombres lentamente se acercaban ella uno tenía un cuchillo mientras que el otro tenía unas armas de fuego con solo tres balas, pero esto era más que suficiente para asaltar y luego divertirse con una chica como ella, ellos pensaban parecía tan delicada capaz se había peleado con su padre y ahora estaba perdida en esta parte de la ciudad, ambos la habían preguntado que así ella aquí y ella dijo que estaba perdida si ellos podrían ayudarla, ellos se acercaron más cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca el de piel roja sacó la pistola le apuntó a ella y mientras que él tenía un cuchillo en su mano, le dijeron "quédate callada que no hagas ningún movimiento estúpido y queremos lo que hay en tu bolsa ahora", la chica no parecía ningún poco alterada aun peor parecía que ahora tenía una sonrisa aun mayor en su rostro ellos solo pensaron que ella no comprendía lo que le estaba a punto de pasar cuando ella empezó a buscar en su bolsa algo para entregarles ellos, ellos solo vieron como en un instante toda las luz de la calle había desaparecido, después de eso el que tenía el arma sintió como su mano le era dislocado para después sentir como el arma que llevaba le era quitada de sus manos con tanta facilidad y fuerza que no pudo impedirlo, el dolor de su mano apenas había sido degustado por sus cerebro él tuvo apenas un instante para gritar que después fue cortado por un golpe en su cabeza que lo dejó noqueado, su compañero no tuvo mucho espacio para hacer nada después de escuchar su socio gritar por un instante ,cuando sintió que el cuchillo le era quitado de su mano con una fuerza en su breve momento desorientación para después sentir como algo con la misma fuerza de un bate de béisbol le golpeaba la cara, entonces él cayó al suelo igual que su compañero completamente noqueado.

Después de que las luces se apagaron ella lo único que hizo fue dar un paso para tras cuando escucho un grito para después escuchar como dos cuerpos caían al suelo después de ese momento las luces volvieron a funcionar ella vio como sus dos asaltantes estaban en el suelo uno con la mano torcida el otro con su rostro parecía como si hubiese recibido un golpe en car su nariz estaba torcida estaba sangrando y su boca estaba abierta varios sus dientes parecían le habían sido arrancados por el golpe, y ahora había una persona una nueva persona en todo esto un adolescente que posiblemente tenía su edad que tenía un pelo verde frondoso y tenía un rostro que parecía bonito, además él llevaba unos lentes negros por encima de sus cejas de tal forma que no le cubrían los ojos, esos ojos color esmeralda, él tenía las dos armas de los dos asaltantes en sus manos al cuchillo lo puso en el bolsillo de su pantalón y a la pistola con dominio logro desarmar la arma librándose de las balas demostraba que tenía una familiaridad con aquellas armas, después de eso ella aún estaba sorprendida por todo esto ella pudo notar como él se estaba acercando a ella,ella escuchó como él dijo "estas bien", ella respondió "si estoy bien", él le preguntó "cómo te llamas", ella dijo "himiko toga y tu", le respondió "cerberus"..


	17. Chapter 17

Era de noche en una calle en las lejanías del centro hosu que estaba mal iluminada se encontraban cuatro personas dos las cuales estaban tiradas en el piso incapacitados temporalmente, un de las otras dos personas era midoriya quien fue el causante del estado actual de los individuos que se encontraban tirados en el piso por al actuar como héroes y salvar a la chica que ellos iban a asaltar, la última persona que estaba actuando en esta obra nocturna como aparentemente la damisela en apuros era la que se había identificado como himiko toga una chica no cuadraba en nada el escenario que era esa noche, que hacia una chica como ella en aquella parte de la ciudad actuando tan despreocupada.

Ella estaba expectante de hablar más con su salvador, ella no era una chica normal era una asesina ella es Himiko es la hija mayor de la familia Toga. Desde muy joven ella mostraba un interés por aquel líquido color Ruby que circulaba por los seres vivo claramente esta actitud era inquietante y mórbida para todo el resto de la sociedad, al darse cuenta de estas actitudes esto causo en sus padre miedo y molestia. Disgustados con su comportamiento, sus padres trataron de reprimir desde una edad temprana presionándola y obligándola inmensamente para que fuera más normal, lo que después de varios años ella tomó en serio. Desde ese momento ella era un pájaro en una jaula en la obligaba a reprimir y ocultar sus tendencias que según sus padres era anormales y ella comenzó a actuar como una joven colegiala ideal que se esperaba de la sociedad. Ella realmente logro hacer todo de forma tan correcta que se volvió el mejor pájaro enjaulado que ella podía ser tanto, pero tanto que cuando era estudiante de secundaria, sus compañeros de clase conocían a la Himiko la niña alegre y de buen comportamiento y así convirtiéndose en una estudiante normal con muchos amigos.

Sin embargo, esta jaula que ella en la que estaba su espíritu tenia rejas de hechas de palitos de maderas, todas estas rejas fueron destruidas dejando el pájaro volar cuando vio a un niño que asistía a su escuela llamado Saíto peleando en la escuela en un estado que su cuerpo estaba cubierto de moretones y sangre. Para Himiko esta sensación era nueva el enamoramiento que provenía de aquel chico. Tiempo después fue cuando himiko guiada por el viento de sus deseos de este enamoramiento lo atacó a el chico con un cuchillo para luego sorber de sus heridas su sangre mientras lloraba, pero según uno de sus compañeras de clase que había presenciado el asalto dijo que tenía una mirada repugnante de éxtasis. Poco después, ella era una sospechosa buscada debido al ataque, sus padres la repudiaban y se negaban a tenerla devuelta en su hogar, ahora ella huía y se escondía de los pro héroes y de la policía después de eso ella seguía con las mismas actitudes que la llevaron a esta situación entonces se volvió la principal sospechosa de varios asesinatos relacionados con derramamiento de sangre, pero por fin después de muchos tiempo ella era feliz y libre como pájaro libre ella sonría despreocupada por las calles mientras huía de todos los que la buscaban para privarle de esa libertad.

Después de un mes largo donde no había tenido suerte, donde había huido varias personas donde además había matado solo una vez a alguien por pura necesidad de sobrevivir no por amor, hosu era un lugar donde había encontrado mucha gente diferente entre sí pero ninguna que le hiciera acelerar su corazón, todos los días ella salía de edifico abandonado que había llamado su hogar temporal para salir a ver la ciudad para encontrar a alguien nuevo para quien brindar y adquirir amor pero hasta ahora todo para ella paramo desértico donde la gente era no tenía sabor ni sustancia todos le parecían iguales, pero lo único de bueno de esta ciudad era que podía robar contra tranquilidad a la gente porque todos estaban tan inmersos en sus propios problemas que nunca se daban cuenta cuando ella se les acercaba y les robaba su billetera de forma excepcional esta era una habilidad que había aprendido a tener después de darse cuenta que no podía contar con la gente especialmente con sus padres, este día había empezado normal como los otros días aburridos en hosu , no había encontrado a nadie otra vez, había robado un par billeteras para poder comer y moverse en la ciudad, después todo este día ella solo quería volver a su hogar para dormir mañana volver a misma rutina, hasta que mientras ella caminaba en la misma ruta que usaba para llegar a su hogar parecieron estos tipos para intentar robarles y hacerles otras cosas desagradables ella pensó que podría matarles para alegrarse el día además adquirir un nuevo cuchillo para su colección pero mientras ella buscaba su cuchillo en su bolsa para poder atacarlos después de que ellos le habían pedido que les entregase sus cosas, ella pudo observar como las luz se fue de repente para después escuchar un par de sonidos y un grito seguidos del sonido de sus atacantes cayendo , después las luces volvieron a funcionar para poder ver a su salvador esmeralda . Ahora ella se encontraba en enfrente de aquella persona que la desconcertaba ella se preguntaba quién era el, ella escucho de su propia boca que él se llamaba cerberus, pero ese no podía ser su nombre real claramente era un nombre en clave al ser él un justiciero o un vigilante porque parecía que tenía menos o la misma edad que ella y también porque no parecía estar usando un disfraz de héroe, lo tanto no podía ser un Héroe que estaba patrullando por aquella área y al verla en aquella situación la había decidido salvarla de sus supuestos agresores, una pregunta que le rondaba la cabeza era porque ella le había dicho su nombre real después de él simplemente preguntarle cuál era su nombre fue instantáneo capaz su cerebro allá entendido que él no era una amenaza para ella por lo tanto ella bajo la guardia, durante su tiempo su vida ella había aprendido detectar cuando la gente era falsa y le mentía fingiendo ser otra persona que no era, ella podía detectar personas que fingían como ella fingió en algún momento de su vida, pero él era sincero el realmente estaba preocupado con ella.

ella no había encontrado ningún nuevo amor desde hace un mes ahora estaba el este chico sincero, con ojos de color esmeralda, pelo frondoso de tan verde como sus ojos, con un rostro bonito, que la había salvado, su rostro le parecía familiar ella intentaba recordar donde lo había visto pero lo único que ella pensaba ahora es que tenía que saber cómo sabia su sangre, ella después de un segundo pensando ella pudo notar como él la estaba mirando confuso ella se dio cuenta que le había preguntado hace un segundo, pero por estar sumida en su pensamiento ella no respondió entonces ella dijo " que has dicho", izuku dijo "pregunte si ello no habían hecho daño, porque capaz por la adrenalina y tú no te hayas dado cuente", si ella estaba emocionada cada vez más por hablar con el entonces ella dijo "no me hicieron ningún daño, tu nombre es cerberus no?", izuku dijo "si ese mi nombre como héroe", himiko dijo "pero tú no pareces un héroe profesional, eres demasiado joven", izuku sonrió y dijo "no lo digas en vos alta que alguien puede escucharte", himiko quería saber más de él ella dijo "entonces estas actuando como un vigilante sabes que eso es ilegal puedes meterte en muchos problemas" ahora mismo ella pensaba que eso no importaba porque ella estaba allí con él, él se puso devuelta su lentes oscuro y se acercó un poco más ella , entonces el pregunto "si comprendo pero dime tengo una duda, que hace una chica como tú en esta área de la ciudad a esta hora?" para después alejarse empezar revisar a los asaltantes si tenían cosas pero aun esperando que ella respondiese su pregunta.

Ella estaba emocionada él quería saber más sobre ella, pero antes de decir algo se dio cuenta que el como un vigilante o un aspirante, por más que fuese sincero en su preocupación el jamás aceptaría su conducta entonces ella tenía que actuar con cautela con lo que decia ella ya había cometido el error de decirle su nombre real, si jugabas bien sus cartas ella podría logra su objetivo de saborear su sangre, con eso en mente ella dijo "pasa que no tenía más dinero no podía pagar ningún vehículo para llevarme y después mi celular se quedó sin batería , mi casa está cerca de esta área entonces me vi obligada pasar por aquí" de cierta forma era verdad, el sin dejar de revisar a los dos asaltantes dijo "enserio no podías pedirles a alguien que te prestase su celular para llamar a tus padres, la gente es muy amable y les hubiese explicado tu situación ellos te hubiesen ayudado", ella la sola idea de volver a hablar con sus padres no le gustaba y mucho menos pedirles ayuda, ella dijo "no me llevo bien con mis padres, ya tuve un problema con ellos prefiero no pedirles ayuda" las mejores mentiras son aquellas que tiene un fondo de verdad, él dijo después de terminar de revisar a los dos asaltantes "aparentemente ellos dos son solos dos asaltantes de poca monta, pero comprendo que tengas tu orgullo de pedir ayuda agente que te llevas mal, pero aun así podrías muerto o algo peor", ella no esperaba que el la apoyase eso la emocionaba, pero ella tenía que seguir su actuación "si puedo comprender que tú digas eso pero tu estuviste aquí para ayudarme entonces no hay problemas", él la miro por un instante que para ella parecía minutos enteros para después decir "si prometes no decirles a nadie lo que hice para ayudarte capas pueda acompañarte a tu casa …" antes que él pudiese decir algo más ella dijo "claro, claro no diré nada además si yo no fuese muy orgullosa al no aceptar la ayuda no tendrías que haberme salvado".

Todos estaba yendo para donde ella quería, ahora la ira a su hogar donde ella podrá beber su sangre, entonces ella dijo con una sincera felicidad "si me sigues puedo mostrarte donde vivo", él dijo "claro" ella después empezó a caminar feliz antes que ella diese un paso ella escucho a él decir "puedo hacerte una pregunta", ella se dio vuelta para poder verlo y dijo "claro que quieres preguntar", entonces el dijo sin cambiar su semblante "eres una asesina, ¿no?", ella se quedó un par de instantes pensando en lo que el acaba de decir acaso él ya la había y sabía lo que ella había hecho, era una familiar de una víctima que la buscaba para hacer justicia, era un aspirante a héroe que quería hacer se gloria al cazar a una asesina que había eludido las justicia, como la había el sabia de lo que ella hacia ella apenas lo conoce, acaso fue demasiado descuidada en su actitudes y deseo que lo hicieron darse cuenta de quién era ella, o acaso él tenía un quirk con el que descubrió que ella era una asesina.

Como el llego a esa conclusión ella necesitaba saber qué clase de persona era el cómo, ella mintió diciendo en tono ofendido haciendo su mejor actuación para poder evitar todo esto, necesitaba conversarlo de que sus conclusiones era erróneas y al mismo tiempo descubrí como él había llegado a esa conclusión "no, claro que no , por qué piensas eso de mí, acabamos de conocernos y me estas acusando de algo tan terrible, acaso no viste que yo estaba a punto de ser asaltada no ves que soy solamente una chica perdida, pensé que te estabas siendo sincero con tu preocupación", ella noto como su rostro no cambio parecía no tener culpa de haberla acusado, significaba que él no tenía dudas en sus dictamen cada vez quería saber más sobre él, él dijo "quieres saber cómo llegue a esas conjeturas" ella dijo "sí , quiero saber por qué me acusas de asesina" aun fingiendo pero en el fondo estaba emocionada por el individuo que era el, él dijo "no tengo el olfato más potente pero es lo suficiente para que pueda reconocer el olor a sangre en tu ropa, además pude notar como hay algunas manchas de sangre en tu ropa" ella no dijo nada solo se quedó allí escuchando como una espectadora de un mago que explicaba su magia, el continuo diciendo "las manchas en tu falda fueron limpiadas pero con algún producto químico pero aún se pueden notar si observas bien como hay una leve descoloración en ciertas que es el mismo tipo que se muestra cuando la gente intenta remover la sangre de las ropas te doy un consejo si vas a limpiar tus ropas manchadas con sangre usa agua carbonatada y limón tarde un tiempo en descubrí eso, además estos funcionan lentes como escáneres y confirmaron mis sospechas, mostrando restos de sangre en tu bolsa y varias partes de tu ropa ,además escanearon tu bolsa detectaron que hay una pieza de metal de unos 125 a 150 gramos que coinciden que con el peso promedio de las navajas que se pueden en el mercado, además podrías decir que esa sangre es tu ya pero no muestras ninguna marca de maltrato alguno, y lo otro tu actitud ni tu coincide con esta área que hace una adolecente con tu apariencia en un área tan lejana de una institución de estudio a estas horas, cuando te vi desde lejos mostrabas una sonrisa y una mirada tan alegre como la de un asesino , la gente normal podría decir que los asesino son fríos que no sientes, pero los asesinos seriales que conocí sentían una verdadera pasión con sus actos lo mostraban el en brillo de sus ojos, como cuando no sabías que alguien más allá de las victimas que eran tus supuestos asaltantes de poca monta, y luego actúas cuando yo estoy aquí como si realmente te preocupase tu vida, claramente tomaste mi actitud solicita pensando que al ver que solo eras una niña perdida yo intentaría ayudarte volver devuelta a tu casa para así llevarme a una trampa, además llevas un cuchillo plegable escondido en una de tus medías no es así, ahora me gustaría que refutases mis todas mis teorías", cada vez que el daba una hipótesis des mascarándola ella se sentía más feliz cada palabra indicaba como él la había observaba la había estudiado todo su cuerpo como el vio su sonrisa y su mirada de felicidad, eso la hacía sentir más enamorada de él eso la hacía emocionarse a tal punto que no podía ocultar su sonrisa inmensa y tretica.

Él dijo "esa sonrisa la voy a tomar como si rotundo" ella tomo su cuchillo e are metió contra el sin perder su sonrisa, ella en un veloz acto de un salto pudo acercarse a donde estaba el, ella con ese acto ella ascendió y acero lo suficiente para intentar con su navaja hacer en un corto diagonal que descendía desde el hombre derecho hasta atravesando su pecho y llegando hasta su abdomen ella pensaba que con este movimiento ella acabaría con todo esto, pero cuando ella noto él había esquivado de forma simple ese ataque con el mero movimiento de dar un paso para atrás, ella vio como el aún mantenía su mirada en sus ojos sin perderla de vista y al mismo tiempo no cambiaba su rostro como si esto fuese fácil , al mismo momento que ella piso el suelo volvió intentar córtalos pero otra vez el con un simple movimiento de pies esquivaba sus ataques y en otros el momentos el movía su cuerpo como quien esquivaba algo que le era lanzado, pero eso no la desanimaba solo estaba haciéndola emocionarse más mientras lo perseguía, en medio de su danza ella vio que el el intentar córtalo no está funcionado ella usando su navaja lo ataco cambio su estrategia envés de cortarlo ella intentaría perfóralo igual que un esgrimistas en un duelo a su oponente pero nada funcionaba el no cedía.

Ella ante la frustración de no lograr ni siquiera hacerle ningún rasguño que las estaba saco de su bolso un de cables de la instalación eléctrica del edificio abandonado donde ella vivía que posiblemente fueron olvidados allí sin haberse sido utilizados , cuándos los encontró ella se tomó un tiempo en un día de ocio y aburrimiento para trenzarlos de tal forma que se volvieron más resistentes, lo único que pensaba mientras los tranzabas era como ella iban ser útiles para mantener a sus víctimas quietas mientras ella saboreaba su sangre pero también cedió cuenta que si le ponía un peso en su punta funcionaria como in arma también ella practico mucho menos que los cuchillos pero lo suficiente para poder defenderse utilizándolo ella aprendía rápido, pero ahora iban a cumplir su objetivo va utilizar los cables para atrapar a cerberus y dejarlo completamente a su merced, ella noto como el rostro de cerberus su sonría aumento era una sonrisa de felicidad sincera como si él quisiese que esta pelea continuase, ella se dio cuenta de algo durante toda la pelea el jamás se había defendido de ninguna forma lo único que hacía era esquivar sus ataques ,capas por su emoción ella no se dio cuenta de eso , ahora al darse cuenta de eso ella se sentía más intrigada por el pero al mismo tiempo le parecía extraño, entonces ella empezó a usar los cables como un látigo intentando atacarle pero su él los esquivaba ,entonces ella ideo un plan a la marcha que lo atacaba, ella aumento la velocidad de los ataques de su látigo de cables ella y mientras se acercaba , ella aprovecharía mientras que el estaba enfocado en esquivar el látigo que podría atacarlo de todas partes era aún más peligroso aun en las manos de ella que tenía una agilidad inmensa, ella planeaba volver atacarlo con su navaja que ella aun sostenía con la otra mano pero ella tuvo que espera el momento correcto para ella misma no hacerse daño con el látigo, y cuando vio la oportunidad ella lo ataco en su pecho con el cuchillo eso fue era lo más cerca que estuvo hasta ese momento de terminar con todo aquello, pero el detuvo el cuchillo con su una mano entre su dedos.

Ella no esperaba que el fuese tan rápido para poder atrapar al cuchillo antes de poder perforar su pecho, pero en un acto de improvisación ella soltó la navaja con una rapidez sorprendente que hizo que cerberus se emocionase para con las dos manos volver a tomar completo control del látigo y con el usarlo para atrapar las manos de cerberus, ahora él estaba parcialmente inmovilizado con las manos atadas entre sí, ella aprovecho su ambiente usando su gran agilidad y sus habilidades acrobáticas ella tomo uso un poste de luz para escalarlo para después tomar impulso saltar sobre el darle una patada en el pecho y tirarlo al piso, cuando el impacto ocurrió ella se sorprendió por que esperaba que el fuese lanzado al suelo pero él no se movió ni un centímetro aparentemente ni siquiera intento esquivarla, asombrad era la palabra definía su estado de ánimo actual y al mismo tiempo parecía asustada por las capacidades de cerberus y al mismo tiempo ver su sonrisa al ella hacer aquel ataque ella pensaba que él la estaba probando, ella volvió en sí saco en cuchillo plegable y con completa rapidez el volvió a acercarse a él, usando sus manos atadas como escalón y una de sus manos equilibrase para después poder empezar a atacarlo con su cuchillo él no podía esquivarla más él no podía usar más su manos y ella estaba pegada al entonces este sería su fin, ella quería ver como se vería su rostro lindo cubierto con sangre entonces ella lo ataco pero cuando ella lo intento él pudo esquivar su ataque moviendo su cabeza con una sorprendente velocidad para lado contrario donde ella intentaba atacarlo, ella continuo pero el siempre movía su cabeza de un lado para otro y al mismo tiempo el intentaba desequilibrar moviéndose a distintos lugares con ella encima de él sumado también al hecho que estaba moviendo sus brazos eso la hacía perder poco enfoque y precisión ella tenía en aquella situación , esto la hacía sentirse más frustrada con todo esto, antes de poder hacer algo ella pudo escuchar como él decía "eres un poco lenta, aunque yo me ponga en esta situación tú no puedes hacerme ningún daño" pudo ver como él tenía la misma sonrisa que ella cuando se sentía feliz de verdad su ojos no expresaban un deseo profundo incontrolable y su sonrisa era tétrica , eso la alerto que él no era víctima, él era un depredador e igual que ella automáticamente al ver esto una parte de ella bien en el fondo le decía que huyese, ella tomo control devuelta de sus equilibrio y dio un salto para atrás para poder alejarse de él.

Después de ella alejarse el sin mucho esfuerzo se libró de sus ataduras esto ya la estaba cansando tanto mentalmente como físicamente, aunque ella seguía con la intensión de beber su sangre, ella empezó a comprender que había mordido más de lo que podía masticar, el al verla así dijo "te rendiste o perdiste el interés", ella dijo "eres raro…" y el completo la frase diciendo "y tu una asesina", ella necesitaba salir de allí si continuase con todo esto el acabaría con ella si hasta ahora no pudo siquiera hacerle un rasguño con todo lo que se esforzó, él estaba a un nivel diferente que ella no podría ni mucho menos derrotarlo, él era más veloz que ella, parecía más fuerte porque él pudo incapacitar a sus dos asaltantes, hasta ella comprendía pero no aceptaba que había límites para su deseo y si continuase con eso nunca más ella podría amar nada más.

Ella necesitaba salir de allí, como podría escapar ella se estaba enfocando en encontrar una solución para salir de allí, cuando se escuchó del área donde se encontraban los dos asaltantes tirados ambos re direccionaron su mirada automáticamente al origen de ese sonido pudieron ver como uno de los asaltantes se estaba levantando desorientado y un poco tonto , hasta que se pudo escuchar lo que él estaba hablando "que paso, por que me duele la mano", cuando el vio cual era el estado de su mano él se calló al suelo por el susto de ver su mano en tal estado torcida completamente dislocada, el grito fuese suficiente para que un par de luces que de los edificios de la calle empezasen prenderse y ahí ella pudo ver cómo saldría de allí ella necesitaba una gran distracción para verse libre de él entonces ella tomo uno de los cuchillos y lo lanzo con toda la fuerza a uno de los mejores autos que estaban allí estacionados con esperanza que ese auto tuviese una alarma, cuando el cuchillo toco se clavó en el auto este empezó a sonar su alarma alertando a todo el resto calle que algo estaba pasando.

Cuando cerberus se dio cuenta toda la calle estaba despierta y el necesitaba salir de allí antes que llegasen la autoridad, primero fue aquel asaltante gritando por el dolor de su mano y luego aquel auto que empezó a sonar él fue vio como en el auto estaba clavado un cuchillo y entonces se dio cuenta que su compañera de baile no estaba más allí, ella se había escapado debajo de sus narices, izuku pensó que capaz él se había pasado con ella y la había asustado, el decidió hacerle un favor a ella y no dejar pruebas que ambos estuvieron allí ,tomó el cuchillo que ella había lanzado al auto para que nadie pudiese encontrarla por sus huellas digitales, él quería encontrarla primero ella parecía lo más interesante que le paso en la última semana, usando su quirk se movió a una inmensa velocidad de fuera de allí subiendo a una teresa para esperando el su próximo encuentro con aquella chica himiko toga que había captado su atención y quería saber más de ella que la movía para actuar, para matar, como decidía sus víctimas, izuku mientras caminabas por las azoteas lo único que rondaba en su mentes era un estribillo de una canción que el recordaba tarareaba como un mantras para sí mismo para siempre recordarse cuál es el lado divertido de la vida y cuáles son las personas divertidas que realmente hay en el mundo , y en la noche la azotea se escuchaba en voz baja decir "La alegría del pecado, A veces me toma control de mí, Y es tan bueno no ser divino, Cubrirme de humanidad me fascina, Y me aproxima del cielo, Y me gusta, Estar en la tierra cada vez más, Mi boca se abre y espera, El derecho, incluso si es profano ,El mundo siempre ser más humano, Demasiado perfección, Me agita los instintos , Quien dice que es muy perfecto, Probablemente encontró una manera insípida ,No ser de carne y hueso" .


End file.
